Gmen
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: O que acontece quando um agente duplo acaba cedendo pro lado errado por causa de um grande amor? Padackles/J2. AU.
1. Bad Guys x Nice Guys

Jared Tristan Padalecki, apesar da pouca idade, era um dos mais renomados agentes especiais do Federal Bureau Investigation. Tinha um histórico louvável até mesmo com a Segurança Nacional. Seguia os passos do pai, que também era um _G-Man_.

Há 3 meses ele havia se preparado para atuar em campo. Nessa missão, que levara mais de 8 meses para ser montada. O agente especial responsável por chefiar a missão, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, não toleraria erros, porque a mais simplória falha resultaria em quase um ano de operações jogados fora. E na vida de Jared.

Jared adentrou o frio prédio do FBI em Los Angeles. Era final de ano, logo o clima estava começando a deixar as temperaturas mais baixas. Jared até agradecia, odiava calor. Odiava usar aquele terno preto no calor.

Cumprimentou discretamente algumas pessoas no lobby de entrada, pegou o elevador até o oitavo andar. Estava um pouco nervoso, tudo começaria hoje. Não que ele nunca tivesse um trabalho de campo que exigisse tanto, mas aquele em especial estava mexendo com ele. Ia ser longo. Ia ser totalmente desgastante, sem mencionar, que estava arriscando a vida de uma forma mais perigosa que o normal.

Talvez bancar o homem de confiança do herdeiro do tráfico não era uma tarefa fácil. Jared já o tinha visto em muitas fotos, mas o cara era como segurar o vento. Desde que ele herdara os _negócios _do pai, o FBI calculara que ele triplicou o dinheiro.

Jared suspirou antes de entrar na sala de Jeffrey. O grande dia havia chegado. Tudo seria iniciado naquela manhã.

- Bom dia, Padalecki. - Jeffrey levantou-se estendendo a mão para o jovem que cumprimentou o chefe imediatamente.

- Bom dia, senhor Morgan!

- Pronto? - O mais velho perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira, indicando para que Jared se sentase também.

- Com certeza. - Jared respondeu firme enquanto pegava uma ficha que Jeffrey lhe entregava.

- Jared, nem preciso mencionar a importância de pegar este cara... - Jeffrey começou entregando a ficha de Jensen Ackles nas mãos de Jared.

- Eu sei sim, senhor, estamos nos preparando há tempos... - Jared respondeu, lendo alguns detalhes sobre Jensen que precisaria já que teria que conviver com ele, algumas fotos tiradas de câmeras escondidas que seguiam o homem loiro pelas ruas de Los Angeles.

- Ele está esperando para o próximo mês receber uma carga de heroína vinda diretamente da Colômbia... Coisa grande, Padalecki... - Enfatizou Jeffrey, levantando-se de sua mesa, encaminhando-se para a janela, olhando a bela vista que se tinha da linda Los Angeles. - Acredito que não vai ser difícil de você se aproximar dele... Ele é visado, gosta de festa, vive de farra...

- Senhor, primeiro gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade... - Jared colocara gentilmente a ficha de Jensen dentro do terno, levantando-se e andando até o chefe, ficando lado a lado. - A confiança que o FBI está depositando em mim é um fardo e tanto, sem dúvidas, e não vou decepcionar.

Jeffrey olhou de forma orgulhosa para Jared, tocando o ombro do rapaz que sorriu de canto, lisonjeado.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso se te visse, Jared. - Ele disse num tom emocionado, paternal. Jared sentiu-se novamente com cinco anos. Engoliu a seco como se sentisse que a voz iria embargar quando falasse.

- Obrigado, senhor... Mesmo. - Jared viu nos olhos de Jeffrey que sob nenhuma hipóstese poderia decepcioná-lo. Ele tinha sido um pai para Jared, já que o Bureau havia tirado o dele desde muito cedo.

***

Jim Beaver saía com pressa do sedan preto em frente a mansão Ackles. Tirou os óculos escuros, cumprimentou alguns seguranças e entrou na casa tranquilamente, como sempre.

- Jensen pediu pra não ser incomodado, Beaver... - A voz de Katie Cassidy fez Jim parar de andar e encará-la.

- Ah mas o que eu tenho pra tratar com ele é importante... - Jim preparava-se para subir as escadas até o escritório de Jensen.

- É sério. - Repetiu a loira, de forma um pouco mais agressiva. - Ele está _ocupado_. - Ela enfatizou o final da frase com um olhar insinuador, fazendo Jim entender perfeitamente do que ele estava falando.

- Oh... - Jim afastou-se da escada, encaminhando-se devagar - Claro. - Ele revirou os olhos impaciente. Jensen tinha 28 anos mas ainda parecia que tinha 15.

Katie sentou-se no enorme sofá branco na sala de jogos da mansão, que contava com uma mesa de sinuca onde as bolas estava colocadas perfeitamente perto dos tacos. Katie vestia um belo vestido preto, colado, um pouco acima do joelho e lixava as unhas. Os sapatos com salto altíssimo estava colocados de lados no sofá.

- Murray? - Jim perguntou dando de ombros, apenas para puxar assunto.

- O próprio. Desde ontem. - Respondeu ela, com um olhar malicioso para Jim, desviando das unhas.

- Esse garoto... - Jim começou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Não confio no Murray.

- Chad é leal, Jim. - Katie deixou a lixa em cima do criado mudo ao lado do sofá. - Faz tudo que o Jensen manda. - Ela fez uma pausa, sorrindo de canto de forma maliciosa novamente para Jim - Literalmente.

Jim Beaver apenas revirou os olhos. Ultimamente não estava mais tendo muita paciência para Jensen e suas artes. A sexualidade de Jensen nunca incomodara Jim, o problema é que ele vivia farreando. Andava gastando demais e não dando prioridades para os negociadores.

- Ora, já chega! - Jim levantou-se impaciente do sofá, rumando as escadas.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Beaver! - Advertiu Katie, levantando-se a procura sdos sapatos e calçando-os. De certa forma, ela não queria perder aquilo.

- O que esse moleque está pensando? Negócios primeiro! Depois ele come quem quiser! - Jim subia as escadas praticamente gritando, no ápice de sua irritação. Parou em frente a porta do escritório de Jensen, tentou abrir, mas estava trancada.

Podia ouvir gemidos altos, seguidos de frases desconexas e algumas expressões de típico _sexo harcore_. Katie escondeu o riso colocando-se ao lado de Jim enquanto ele ouvia indignado aos sons que sabia que vinham de Jensen e, na maioria, de Chad Michael Murray. Bateu duas vezes na porta com força.

- JENSEN!

_- Agora não!_ - Respondeu o loiro, num grito ofegante de dentro do escritório.

- Agora sim, Jensen Ross! É importante! - Jim rebateu com raiva.

- Agora... NÃO! - Jensen respondeu mais alto com certa dificuldade. Jim e Katie podiam ouvir agora um gemido mais alto vindo de Chad. Não precisavam ver que certamente o garoto tinha chegado ao _ápice_ do sexo.

- Seja o que for... - Jensen falou num tom mais ponderado - ...pode esperar, tenho certeza!

Jim bateu com mais força na porta desta vez, estava realmente impaciente.

- Jensen, abre essa porta agora, manda essa bichinha embora que o assunto que temos pra conversar não pode esperar coisa nenhuma! - Antes mesmo de Jim terminar a frase, a porta de abriu gentilmente, revelando um Jensen sem camisa, com o jeans e o cinto abertos, mostrando parte da boxer preta, com o pescoço escorrendo suor.

O loiro passou a lingua pelos lábios ao perceber as feições ligeiramente maliciosas de Katie que o media dos pés a cabeça.

- A hora que você quiser, Kat... você sabe... - Piscou para a loira de forma divertida, segurando de forma extremamente obcena o próprio membro.

Jim segurou Jensen pelo braço de forma violenta, praticamente jogando o homem pra dentro do escritório. Não que Jensen fosse revidar, já imaginou mesmo que tomaria um esporro.

Chad Michael Murray vestia as calças e em seguida a camisa preta, saindo da sala antes mesmo de Jim pedir. E ele sabia que ele pediria. Não sem antes provocar, andando até Jensen, o abraçando dando _aquela pegada_ no traseiro de Jensen que sorriu malicioso roubando um beijo do loiro.

- Gostoso... - Chad susurrou de maneira que só Jensen pudesse ouvir, foi correspondido por um sorriso de canto, pretencioso de Jensen.

Jim sentia o rosto esquentar de raiva. Odiava aquele comportamento infantil de Jensen. Ele simplesmente se tornara um adolescente assim que seu pai morreu. Quando o chefão Roger Ackles era vivo, era um eterno conflito com seu pai. Jensen sempre fora o estilo playboy, não queria nada com nada, apenas gastar o dinheiro do pai.

Tudo bem que ser chefão do tráfico de Los Angeles não era exatamente algo que se buscava como objetivo de vida, mas era o que Jensen herdaria. E ele sabia disso, mas achou que até lá, o caminho seria longo.

Mas não foi. Seu pai morrera quando ele tinha 20 anos, e por mais que tentasse preparar o filho para manter os negócios da família, Jensen nunca se interessou. Roger se culpava, talvez depois da morte da mãe do filho quando ele ainda era criança, fez com que Roger acabasse mimando demais o filho, com esse excesso de proteção e na liberdade para o garoto sempre ter o que quer.

O que Roger não sabia, é que apesar disso, Jensen tinha herdado o mesmo talento pra administrar do pai. A mesma fala mansa e o alto poder de manipular e persuadir.

- RECOMPONHA-SE! - Jim gritou com Jensen aproximando-se do loiro quando Chad saiu fechando a porta atrás de si logo depois da entrada de Katie. - Que vergonha, Jensen, que vergonha! Se seu pai te visse agora...

- É mas ele está morto. - Jensen respondeu sarcástico, fechando as calças e o cinto, atirando-se na enorme cadeira atrás de uma mesa de mármore negro. - Me poupe o sermão e o blábláblá, Jim, e vamos direto ao...

- Cale essa boca! - Jim interrompeu o loiro que apenas bufou impaciente. É, ele não iria se livrar não. - Você já passou dessa fase, Jensen, é segunda-feira! Você passou o final de semana em Roma, com um italiano qualquer, gastou o que tinha, ligou pedindo mais...

- E daí? Esse dinheiro é meu! - Jensen rebateu levantando-se de sua cadeira, e agora encarava Jim com certa irritação.

- E quem você acha que é o responsável por isso? Pensei que você tivesse se centrado, Jensen! Era um excelente negociador nos primeiros cinco anos, triplicou a fortuna de seu pai e agora... e agora assistimos você deixá-la ir pelo ralo! - Jim jogou a camiseta preta de Jensen com força na direção do loiro.

Jensen não respondeu. Vestiu a camiseta e retomava seu lugar na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos em cima do mármore frio. Ficou sério e suspirou cansado sem encarar Jim. Ele sabia que o velho amigo do pai estava coberto de razão. Mas ele definitivamente não queria discutir seus motivos agora.

- Qual é o assunto? - Jensen olhou sério finalmente mais calmo e resignado para Jim.

O mais velho viu que não adiantaria, não ia conseguir nada no grito com Jensen. Achou melhor mesmo tratar do que interessava.

- Bem... - Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa acompanhado por Katie que asistira tudo em silêncio. - Amanhã chega o negociador dos barcos da Colômbia... amigo de Christian Kane.

- Perfeito. - Jensen respondeu recostando-se na cadeira. - Qual é o nome dele?

- Tristan. - Respondeu Katie. - Jared Tristan. - Ela cruzou sensualmente as penas encarando Jensen.

- Hm... Jared Tristan... - Jensen repetiu o nome ligeiramente desconfiado - ...e podemos confiar nele?

- Se estava com Christian, acredito que sim... - Jim respondeu, lembrando-se do outro agente dupolo do FBI que acabou morrendo em campo no ano anterior, e que nunca fora descoberto pela turma de Jensen.

- Jared Tristan. - Jensen repetiu mais uma vez, girando na cadeira. - Ele é daqui de Los Angeles?

- De Nova York. - Respondeu Katie. - Está há pouco em Los Angeles, parece que não temos muita informação... o que é bom por um lado, significa que não é muito visado e tem ficha limpa.

- Ótimo. - Respondeu Jensen com o cenho franzido. - Quando ele chegar, mande-o direto pra cá.

- Sim senhor. - Respondeu Katie, molhando os lábios, claramente se insinuando. Jensen apenas sorriu.

- Ok, Katie... nos dê licença... - Jim pôs em cima da mesa uma maleta que estava segurado trancada.

Katie não respondeu, apenas levantou-se de forma sensual, fazendo Jensen medí-la dos pés a cabeça enquanto ela saía, dando uma atenção especial ao balanço que fazia os quadris da loira.

- Jensen! - Jim o olhava sério, chamando sua atenção.

- Estou prestando atenção, Beaver, estou prestando atenção. - Rebateu Jensen um tanto quanto sarcástico.

- Do El Lobo. - Jim digitou a senha de acesso a maleta relevando uma enorme quantiade de dinheiro. - Ele quer um quarto da carga.

- E podemos arriscar mandar algo para Espanha? - Jensen perguntou desconfiado.

- É arriscado mandar heroína para qualquer lugar, Jensen. - Jim respondeu irônico. - Alguns lugares mais, outros menos.

Jensen mordeu os lábios ligeiramente apreensivo. Não estava bem certo do que responder. Pensou por alguns segundos no que fazer, que seu pai faria... Ele arriscaria certamente, mas Jensen era muito mais cauteloso,mas ter um traficante como El Lobo interessando em seus negócios, geraria um bom dinheiro.

- Certo, mas ele que venha buscar, Beaver... - Jensen disse por fim, encarando Jim novamente. - Não vou arriscar mandar barcos para a Espanha.

Jim assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. Era bom ver aquele lado do Jensen. Bom se ele fosse assim o tempo todo.

Duas batidas na porta, calmas. Jensen as reconheceu como de Katie.

- Fala, Kat...

- Jared está aqui. - Ela disse calma, encarando Jensen de longe, com aquela costumeira sensualidade que Jensen já estava acostumado, com a diferença de que agora, ela realmente parecia encantada, e não era com Jensen.


	2. First Time x Next Time

Jared saiu do prédio do FBI e rumou para um hotel que ficaria para se arrumar. Jeffrey o garantiu que qualquer pesquisa que fosse feita em relação ao seu nome, não apareciam arquivos referentes a polícia. Sua ficha no Bureau era confidencial e ele não poderia arriscar usar seu sobrenome original, seu pai havia sido um federal conhecido do submundo do crime, talvez o grande motivo que o fizera ser morto em campo. Jared não poderia se arriscar assim.

Ele vestiu um jeans mais simples, surrado e uma camiseta branca lisa. O boné amassava seus cabelos ligeiramente longos e tinha uma tonalidade verde escura. Ele pôs a mochila nas costas e guardou o celular. Estava devidamente grampeado. Ele não poderia usar escutas, seria muito fácil de descobrirem. Ele daria seu jeito e queria ao máximo evitar o nervosismo.

Deu uma última olhada nas fichas que tinha sob a cama. Katherine Cassidy, Jim Beaver e Chad Michael Murray. Os testas-de-ferro de Jensen Ackles. O vento.

Ele parou os olhos sob uma foto de Jensen em que ele aparecia de terno, segurando uma pasta, de óculos escuros entrando num Sedan. Foto tirada por algum agente que seguia os passos de Jensen a fim de achar algo para incriminá-lo. Jared teve um lapso e de repente havia se dado conta do porque Jensen fazia tanto sucesso. Sempre acompanho de belíssimas mulheres, mas na maioria das vezes, às escondidas, Jared já tinha sido informado do fetiche real de Jensen: homens.

Saiu do hotel da forma mais discreta possível e andou a pé até o ponto de encontro com Cliff Burton, o motorista de Jensen Ackles.

Ele faria aquilo. Não tinha mais como voltar atrás. E não voltaria mesmo que pudesse. Faria por Christian, seu grande amigo, faria por seu pai. Colocaria Jensen Ackles e sua turma atrás das grades mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. Ele já estava devidamente preparado para isso. Escolhera aquela vida e não tinha o direito de reclamar.

Um dos Sedan de Jensen já estava esperando Jared perto do cais de Santa Monica. Jared engoliu a seco e percebeu que o homem imediatamente o conheceu.

- Senhor Ackles o está esperando. - Foram as únicas palavras do homem que abria a porta para Jared entrar. O moreno alto apenas assentiu com a cabeça da forma mais tranquila que conseguia.

A operação que começara dois anos antes falhara tragicamente. Jared tinha perdido seu parceiro, Christian Kane, num mal entendido entre ele e Jim Beaver. Jim atirou em Christian depois que descobriu uma quantia de dinheiro nas coisas dele, dinheiro que serviria de provas para o FBI, dinheiro de Jensen. Beaver acabou matando Kane naquela época a fim de vingar Jensen. Seu corpo foi encontrado em um armazém abandonado depois de duas semanas que Christian não deu notícias. Por sorte, não haviam descoberto quem Christian realmente era.

Jared então foi recrutado para seguir adiante no plano, exatamente se infiltrando por ter que fazer o mesmo trabalho de Christian: monitorar as docas de embarcações que vinham pelo mar. Um trabalho que acabou arranjando por supostamente trabalhar no porto.

O moreno sentia seu sangue gelar cada vez que sentia-se mais perto da mansão. Medo de ser descoberto, pânico de algo dar errado. Tudo isso fazia parte e não tinha mais volta. Agora não tinha mesmo. os portões da mansão Ackles se abriram dando espaço para o longo carro passar.

Jared desceu do carro quando o mesmo parou em frente a porta de entrada. Katie Casidy olhou o moreno alto da cabeça aos pés e sorriu largamente mostrando os dentes bonitos na boca que tinha lábios vermelho-sangue pelo batom.

Ela estendeu a mão em direção a Jared que sorriu tímido, tentando ser o mais natural possível, retribuindo o cumprimento da loira.

- Katie... - Ela disse, numa voz desnecessariamente sensual.

- Jared. - Ele respondeu mais firme, mas mantendo o sorriso. Era óbvio que ela não precisava se apresentar, Jared a reconheceu de imediato. Apesar de já ter visto a foto da loira nas fichas, era realmente incrivel que uma mulher linda como ela, atraente, e parecia incrivelmente educada e culta, fosse capaz de certas atrocidades, inclusive assassinato.

Jensen, por outro lado Jared pensava, sabia escolher suas facetas para namoradas muito bem. Mas era isso, não passava de fachada. Todos sabiam que o pai de Jensen jamais aceitou ver o loiro com outros homens.

- Jensen está esperando... - Ela continuou. - ...ansioso! - Ela concluiu com um tom de malicia que Jared preferiu fingir que não percebera. Agora, além de agente duplo, ele se sentia um perfeito garoto de programa.

Ele entrou na mansão observando tudo. Nas paredes, pinturas famosas, caríssimas. Esculturas nos balcões de madeira fina, vidro e alguns até mesmo de mármore. Jared calculou que só naquela sala havia o que Jared ganhava em um ano.

Percebeu até mesmo o chão e os lustres no teto alto daquela casa enorme. Uma escadaria branca coberta por um tapete cor vinho enorme cortava a sala, levando para um andar superior. Ele esperou não mais que dez segundos para Katie anunciá-lo e já adentrava na sala gigante onde Jim Beaver e Jensen estavam sentados.

***

Jensen levantou-se ao ver aquele monumento entrar em sua sala. Jensen conhecia e já tinha tido muitos homens até hoje, mas naquele momento, ao olhar Jared, ele teve certeza que nenhum, nenhum deles tivera chegado sequer perto de Jared.

Jim olhou de forma totalmente reprovadora para Jensen ao perceber o olhar de Jensen, que particamente despia Jared com os olhos.

Jared sentiu-se ligeiramente sem graça, mas já esperava aquele tipo de reação de Jensen, não porque era egocêntrico, mas porque conhecia a fama de Jensen, de querer todo mundo.

O moreno alto o encarou nos olhos, tentando evitar a expressão de desprezo ao perceber o jeito que Jensen o engolia em pensamentos. Se aproximou do loiro e ficou em frente a mesa enorme estendendo a mão para o loiro que agora o media novamente da cabeça aos pés mais de perto.

- Jared Tristan. Muito prazer, senhor Ackles... - Jared falou num tom de voz firme e convicta. Jared apertou de volta a mão de Jensen sorrindo de canto. Segurou a mão do moreno mais tempo do que o necessário e Jared sentiu que o loiro tentou acariciar de leve os dedos longos do agente.

- Pra você, é Jensen... - Jensen respondeu dando a volta na mesa, até onde Jared estava e enconstou-se, ficando de frente para o moreno. - ...ou do que você quiser me chamar... - Ele concluiu com um sorriso de canto, molhando os lábios enquianto parecia analisar o belo tórax que Jared tinha.

Jared apenas respirou fundo, mas acabou medindo Jensen dos pés a cabeça também. Não podia se ver, mas teve certeza de que ficou corado ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Jensen obviamenitie percebeu, sorriu de maneira mais aberta agora.

- Beaver... - disse ele, apresentandio Jim, que estava de cara fechada, mas conformado ao mesmo tempo. Não adiantava sermões com Jensen, definitivamente. Jared apertou a mão de Jim de maneira igualmente amistosa.

- Jared, muito prazer. - Jared estava sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável com aquilo. Ok, ele já tinha pensado na possibilidade de Jensen, do jeito que era, fazer algum tipo de gracinha, mas claro que ele pensou que ele priorizava negócios.

- Jim, poderia nos deixar a sós? - Jensen pediu tentando parecer formal. Jared gelou. Um arrepio lhe correu pela espinha de repente ao imaginar-se sozinho com aquele homem.

Jim fechou a pasta que havia trazido com dinheiro de El Lobo, olhando de canto para Jensen bufando. Jensen tinha certeza que Jim o xingava mentalmente enquanto saía batendo a porta com mais força do que gostaria.

Jensen voltou a encarar Jared, agora se desencostando da mesa ainda medindo Jared, que permanecia estático. Ele deu uma volta em torno do moreno alto, dando uma atenção especial aos bolsos de trás do jeans do moreno, que sentia-se quase nu pelo olhar de Jensen, que parecia contar as células de seu corpo, que parecia imaginar exatamente o que Jared tinha por trás daquela roupa.

- Então, Jared... - O loiro começou quando voltou a encarar os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Jared - Já sabe o que tem que fazer? - Jensen saiu devagar de perto de Jared voltando a sua posição original para trás da mesa, sentando-se confortavelmente na cadeira, apontando uma a frente da mesa onde antes encontrava-se Jim Beaver, para que Jared sentasse.

Jared acomodou-se mais timidamente do que tentou disfarçar na cadeira confortável do escritório. Jensen girava em meia-lua na cadeira sem tirar os olhos de Jared.

- Já sim, senhor Ack... digo, Jensen... - Pigarreou o moreno fazendo Jensen respirar fundo ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por aqueles lábios. - Só preciso dos horários e... as datas. - Jared sentia a boca seca quando terminou a frase. Jensen o olhava como se não prestasse atenção no que Jared dizia, mas em como ele falava.

- Você tem noção... - Jensen recomeçou, inclinando-se em cima da mesa onde apoiava os cotovelos tendo uma mão entrelaçando os dedos na outra. - ...do quanto é atraente, Jared?

- Como é? - Jared realmente pensou não ter ouvido direito. Ou melhor, queria acreditar que não havia entendido direito. Ele imaginou sim que teria que enfrentar algumas cantadas de Jensen, se imginara naquela situação muitas vezes, mas estar nela, era bem diferente.

- Jared, por favor... - Jensen dizia agora de maneira calma e rindo, parecia explicar algo para uma criança - ...não haja como se eu fosse o primeiro homem no mundo que te passou uma cantada...

Mas Jared não precisava fingir, era realmente a primeira vez. Ele era sem dúvida um homem espetacular, mas um homem espetacular que vivia pro trabalho. Ele não tinha tempo pra estar em festas, boates ou simplesmente em algum barzinho que não fosse após o expediente com dois ou três colegas de trabalho.

- Ou você é daqueles workaholics? - Jensen concluiu como se adivinhasse exatamente o que Jared era.

- Na verdade... eu só nunca prestei muita atenção... - Jared respondeu sem jeito. Era absolutamente incrível como Jensen Ackles tinha o poder de desconsertar qualquer um. Jared de repente passou a entender o que as pessoas sentiam na presença dele, ele era inacreditavelmente manipulador.

- Ah... sei... - Jensen continuou sorrindo sem tirar os olhos de Jared. - Tudo bem... eu percebi que você está meio desconfortável com isso, mas logo...

- Com todo respeito, senhor Ackles... - Jared interrompeu Jensen sem saber de onde tinha tido coragem pra aquilo. - ...mas eu estou aqui pra prestar um serviço ao senhor. E não é nada de cunho sexual. - Jared fechou a cara ao concluir a frase.

Ele esperava que a reação de Jensen fosse a mais agressiva possível, no entando, o loiro apenas manteve o sorriso de canto e Jared pode ler nos olhos do primogênito de Roger Ackles que ele parecia ter ficado ainda mais entusiasmado por Jared ter reagido daquela forma.

- Não sei se você conhece meu... - Jensen recomeçou, fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar, levantando-se da mesa, andando até uma parede e retirando um quadro enorme. - ...gosto por um desafio...

Ele colocou o quadro no chão com cuidado e, para a surpresa de Jared, um cofre havia embutido ali na parede. Ao que parecia, tinha um mecanismo de senha por impressão digital e reconhecimento da íris do olho.

Jared achou aquilo inacreditável. Primeiro por imaginar o que Jensen poderia ter lá dentro já que o guardava assim, com tanta segurança, uma segurança excessiva. A quantidade de dinheiro que tinha lá realmente Jared não podia calcular.

O loiro pegou um maço de dinheiro que parecia ter, no mínimo, uns cinco mil dólares e jogou na mesa, na frente de Jared. Jensen agora o encarava como se esperasse uma reação.

- Isso com certeza é muito mais do que você ganha em algumas horas trabalhando nas docas não é?

Jared emudeceu. Que Jensen estava pensando que ele era? Ia comprá-lo assim? Jared estava pronto para abrir a boca para se defender quando Jensen continuou.

- É isso que você vai ganhar a cada barco que... fingir... que não viu que chegou. - Jensen deu as costas a Jared que pareceu agradecer aos céus por Jensen finalmente estar falando de _'trabalho'_. - Está bom pra você? - Jensen concluiu sentando-se novamente na cadeira.

- Está... - Jared respondeu com a voz um pouco insegura. Talvez estava um pouco decepcionado por Jensen estar falando de trabalho. Estava? - Só preciso saber quando o carregamento chega.

- Nem mesmo eu sei ainda... mas depois de mim, é você quem saberá. - Jensen respondeu com o típico sorriso de canto, encarando Jared nos olhos, que pareceu hipnotizado por um momento olhando a forma como os lábios do loiro se moviam para rir daquele jeito. - Pode ir... _Jared Tristan_. - Jensen concluiu dizendo o nome de Jared num tom mais baixo, quase num sussurro, como se realmente tivesse percebido que Jared encarava sua boca.

Jared respirou fundo e levantou-se da cadeira. Sentia-se ligeiramente desnorteado. Entendia perfeitamente agora porque Jensen tinha tanto poder concentrado em algumas pessoas. Saiu do escritório de Jensen batendo a porta atrás de si e dando de cara com Katie e Jim conversando na sala.

- E então...? - Katie perguntou ao ver Jared e parecia saber, pelo sorriso que esboçou, exatamente o que tinha acontecido só pela cara de perdido do moreno. - Precisa de alguma coisa, Jared?

- Não, estou bem... - O agente respondeu, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos. - Já resolvemos.

- Vamos ter uma reunião pela manhã. Esteja disponível. - A voz firme de Jim preencheu pela primeira vez os ouvidos de Jared, que assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a colocar a mochila no ombro e rumando para a saída da mansão.

Pelo jeito as coisas conseguiram toma rum rumo bem mais difícil do que Jared esperava.


	3. The Angel x The Gambler

Jared voltou ao hotel logo que saiu da casa de Jensen e finalmente pôde se sentir um pouco mais tranquilo. Tudo correu da maneira mais calma possível e agora ele estava muito perto de tudo.

O estranho era que realmente não parou de rever em sua mente as várias cenas que passou no escritório de Jensen. Lembrava dos olhares, lembrava da voz, do jeito como ele proncunciava certas palavras, do jeito de andar, do jeito de se balançar na cadeira e dos olhos verdes hipnotizantes...

Jared bronqueou consigo mesmo mais de uma vez por achar que não era naquilo que ele deveria estar pensando. Lembrou-se da sala, estudou parte daquele cômodo do escritório e sabia que o segredo era jogar com Jensen. Não tinha outro jeito do moreno ganhar a confiança do _chefe_ se não fosse talvez entrando no jogo dele e o deixando achar que comandava.

É, talvez aquilo fosse realmente necessário, talvez até o essencial. O que Jared se questionava era se saberia os limites para agir com Jensen.

O celular tocou e ele logo viu que era do Bureau, provavelmente Jeffrey querendo saber como foi o primeiro dia. Jared deitou na cama pra atender.

- Jared aqui.

_- Como foram as coisas, Padalecki?_ - Jared reconheceu imediatamente a voz de seu amigo, o também agente Justin Hartley.

- Tudo certo, Hartley, por enquanto... tudo muito superficial ainda... - Jared respondeu passando as mãos sob os olhos, tentando aliviar a tensão de uma enxaqueca que estava por vir.

_- Certo, certo... Ackles desconfiou de algo? Fez alguma insinuação?_

- Que nada... o cara é tipo _oba-oba_, ele não trata de negócios a não ser que não tenha saída... - Jared concluiu com um leve sorriso fazendo Justin também rir do outro lado da linha.

_- Acredito! Beaver estava lá?_

- Estava... Cassidy também...

_- Nossa, encontramos todos juntos, que perfeito!_

- Amanhã muito provavelmente verei o tal do Murray...

_- Por que acha?_

- Reunião cedo, esses são os planos...

_- Que você conversou com Ackles?_

- Ahn... bem... - Jared revirou os olhos não estando certo se deveria falar, mas sabia que não teria outro jeito - ...ele ficou mais me cantando do que falando de negócios... - Jared já se preparava para ouvir Justin rir do outro lado da linha e afastou o telefone alguns segundos do ouvido, mas ainda assim pôde ouvir Justin gargalhando ao longe. - Vai se foder, Justin!

_- Desculpa cara!_ - Justin recuperava o fôlego - _Mas não é nada que já não esperávamos né?_

- É, eu sei... - Jared respondeu e pensou em acrescentar que esperar por aquilo era bem diferente de realmente ter acontecido.

_- Cara, mantenha contato e... toma cuidado ok?_ - Justin acrescentou de forma amiga e não profissional.

- Vou me cuidar cara... - Jared respondeu no mesmo tom.

_- Hey Jared..._ - Justin disse um pouco antes de Jared pensar em desligar.

- Fala. - Jared respondeu e Justin fez uma pausa de alguns segundos antes de continuar. Ele pensou em falar de Christian, mas nem precisou, Jared já percebeu que era dele que Justin tinha lembrado.

_- Se der merda... sai fora tá? Não banque o herói... -_ Justin concluiu e então Jared teve certeza que eles compartilhavam realmente o mesmo pensamento.

- Pode deixar, irmão... - Jared desligou logo após perceber que Justin também havia desligado.

Fosse como fosse aquela conversa o animou um pouco. Talvez saber que tinha pessoas com quem poderia contar já o deixava bem mais seguro. Deu tempo apenas de tirar os sapatos e o boné e dormiu ali mesmo, sem nem desfazer a cama ou tirar as roupas.

***

Jared chegou de manhã de volta a casa de Jensen as oito em ponto. Entrou pelo portão agora sem maiores cerimônias, uma vez que os seguranças já o conheciam e já viram que ele havia estado antes ali.

Na sala apenas Beaver andava de um lado para outro olhando o relógio quando Jared entrou. Pra variar, o braço direito de Jensen estava extremamente nervoso com o atraso do patrão.

- Está dizendo que Jensen ainda está dormindo? - Beaver bronqueava com uma das empregadas da casa que parecia um pouco assustada com o tom do mais velho.

- Jim, você sabe que é assim, porque ainda gasta energia o repreendendo? - Katie Cassidy saía do escritório de Jensen com uma valise prateada em mãos. - Bom dia, Jared. - Ela sorriu cumprimentando o moreno com o clássico sorriso rubro.

- Bom dia. - Jared respondeu, parecendo mais a votande que no dia anterior.

- Olha aí! - Jim Beaver continuava enquanto a empregada parecia aproveitar a deixa pra sair fugida da sala. - Até o novato já chegou! - Beaver rumou pela enorme escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar e, antes de chegar ao meio, Jensen apareceu no topo.

O loiro vestia um terno impecável e no que Jared entendia do tema, caríssimo. Os óculos escuros davam um ar de seriedade ainda maior ao estilo do loiro, que nem parecia a mesma pessoa com que Jared havia conversado no dia anterior. Jensen checou o relógio e passou reto por Jim quando descia as escadas.

Jared olhou Jensen dos pés a cabeça completamente involuntário. Não percebeu que deu _aquela secada_ no loiro quando o mesmo passou perto de Jared deixando um rastro de um perfume forte, provavelmente importado, e totalmente indiferente a presença de Jared. Não olhou, não cumprimentou, apenas passou em frente ao moreno rumando até seu escritório seguido por Katie com a valise que agora parecia igualmente séria.

Parou abruptamente antes de abrir a porta e virou-se para trás e, tirando os óculos, encarou Jim e Jared revezando o olhar de um para outro numa expressão irônica.

- Vão vir ou vou ter que ir aí pegar vocês pela mão?

Katie segurou o riso e apenas seguiu Jensen que abria a porta dando espaço para a loira passar. Jim e Jared apressaram-se até o escritório de Jensen que posicionava-se em sua cadeira enorme já atrás da mesa de mármore negro.

- Vamos acelerar. Tenho outra reunião ainda hoje. - O loiro disse num tom sério, que fez Jared pensar se, por acaso, Jensen havia acordado de mau humor por alguma razão.

- Que reunião? - Perguntou Jim, sentando-se a frente de Jensen em uma das cadeiras.

- Com El Lobo. - Jensen respondeu seco, virando-se para Katie que aparecia ao seu lado na mesa com uma bandeja de café e torradas.

- Que hora vamos? - Jim perguntou interessado olhando Jensen.

- _Nós_ não vamos a lugar nenhuim, Beaver... - Jensen respondeu, fazendo uma pausa apenas para tomar um gole de café. - _Eu_ vou.

- E pensa em ir sozinho? - Jim perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico, desdenhando a coragem de Jensen. - Não acho boa idéia.

Jensen pensou por um segundo, olhando Beaver de canto e assentiu com a cabeça.

- É, talvez você esteja certo. - Acrescentou por fim, repousando a xícara em cima da bandeja enquanto Katie se posicionava em pé ao lado de Jared. - Jared vai comigo. - O loiro concluiu olhando Jared pela primeira vez aquela manhã.

Jim arregalou os olhos e riu em seguida, crente que Jensen só poderia estar brincando. Jared, por sua vez, pensou a mesma coisa, mas mateve-se imóvel, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Não queria parecer amador, mas não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

- Está louco, Jensen? - Jim perguntou por fim, olhando o loiro completamente descrente.

- Não, só acho que vai ser bom para El Lobo ver quem viagiará os barcos quando chegarem no pier. Jared vai estar nas docas, logo, precisa confiar em mim... Tenho que mostrar alguma boa vontade depois dele já ter adiantado um bom dinheiro. - Jensen falava enquanto abria com chave uma das gavetas de sua mesa, pegando de dentro outra chave, com um formato diferente. Jared reconheceu imediatamente como sendo uma daquelas chaves eletromagnéticas, que servem para abrir alguns tipos de cofres em bancos de paraísos fiscais.

Jim apenas suspirou, ele realmente não tinha um bom argumento para rebater aquilo, enquanto Katie trazia para Jensen a tal valise prateada, a qual tinha uma fechadura que cabia perfeitamente na chave que Jensen segurava.

- Você tem outra coisa pra fazer, Beaver. - Jensen disse abrindo a valise cuidadosamente e a virando, já aberta, na direção de Jim, que fez com que Jared igualmente pudesse ver do que se tratava.

A valise estava cheia de sacos plásticos enrolados em papel alumínio. Não precisava ser muito esperto para saber que aquilo certamente se tratava de mais ou menos dez quilos de cocaína pura.

Jared respirou fundo e conteve a vontade súbita de dar ordem de prisão a todos. Sabia que aquilo era peixe pequeno, e que a hora de pegar Jensen seria épica. Asseguraria que ele nunca mais deixasse a prisão.

- Regredimos? - Beaver perguntou ao ver a droga e fechou a valise a trancando novamente. - Pensei que tivessemos parado com...

- Não. É apenas um... favor a um velho amigo. - Jensen respondeu entregando a chave a Jim. - E só entregue se for em mãos. Nada de mensageiros. - Jensen concluiu num tom de voz firme.

Jim suspirou, guardou a chave no bolso interno no terno e pegou a valise com cuidado saindo da sala.

- E Jensen... - Ele começou, virando-se na direção do loiro com a mão na maçaneta. - ...tome cuidado. Não se deixe ludibriar pelo El Lobo. Sei que não preciso...

- É, não precisa. - Jensen interrompeu com um sorriso sarcástico antes que Jim pensasse em completar a frase. - Anda logo. Não gosto de fazer Lafferty esperar.

Jim saiu da sala revirando os olhos. Por um lado, gostava de Jensen naqueles dias, responsável e centrado, mas o que aumtomaticamente o remetia a mesma postura arrogante que tinha seu pai.

- Katie, peça a Cliff para deixa o carro pronto, vamos sair logo. - Jensen dizia, enquanto lia algo num pedaço de papel, girando uma caneta no ar, igual os bateristas faziam com suas baquetas.

A loira obedeceu prontamente deixando o escritório. Deixando Jared sozinho, mais uma vez, com Jensen. O fato é que Jared agora sentia-se desconfortável pelo silêncio. Não havia aberto a boca para dizer nada desde que entrara no escritório, não teve sequer tempo para protestar sobre o fato de Jensen o estar levando para ver El Lobo, que Jared sabia muito bem de quem se tratava.

Há meses o traficante colombiano estava entre os dez mais procurados do FBI, com direito até mesmo a recompensa caso alguém o encontrasse. Jared mal acreditava que estaria há alguns passos dele em menos de alguns minutos.

Prestou atenção a outro nome. _Lafferty_. Será que era James? Mas é claro, quem mais poderia ser? Jared pensava que o dia tinha sido proveitoso, afinal de contas. El Lobo, James Lafferty... Ele nunca imaginaria que chegaria tão perto, muito menos que eram os reais negociadores de Jensen.

- Jared? - Jensen disse o nome do moreno de forma a fazer Jared pensar que certamente era a segunda ou terceira vez que o loiro o chamava, já que ele se perdeu em pensamentos por um momento.

- Sim? - O agente respondeu ainda meio desnorteado, mas tentando parecer focado.

Jensen levantou-se da cadeira e andou até o moreno alto, ficando de frente pra ele, o encarando de perto, nos olhos. Jared sentiu aquele frio clássico lhe correr a espinha, como acontecia toda vez que Jensen o olhava daquela forma.

- O que foi, senhor Ackles? - Jared repetiu a pergunta diante do silêncio de Jensen, um pouco trêmulo, e não sabia porque cargas d'água suas pernas não o levavam para longe já que seu cérebro mandava essa ordem sem parar.

Jensen permaneceu em silêncio e agora apenas levantava uma das mãos tocando devagar o rosto de Jared, como se esperasse para ver se ele se afastava. Correu as mãos até a nuca do moreno que sentiu cada centímetro de sua pele se arrepiar devido ao contato daquelas mãos quentes e másculas em seu pescoço. Podia sentir agora todas as notas presentes no perfume de Jensen que parecia medir cada traço do rosto do agente tão de perto, que seu nariz tocava o do loiro.

Jensen sentiu que Jared havia certamente perdido a capacidade de falar e igualmente de se mover. Pousou então a outra mão sob a de Jared, colocando a mão do moreno em sua própria cintura por baixo do terno e Jared pôde sentir a textura fina e macia da camisa de Jensen. Tão fina que quase sentia a pele do loiro através do tecido.

- Estou atrapalhando? - A voz irritadiça de Chad Michael Murray que pareceu assistir toda a cena pela porta entreaberta, fez Jared recuperar o fôlego e milagrosamente os movimentos. Saiu de perto de Jensen como se fugisse do próprio demônio.

Jensen por sua vez, pareceu que acordou de um sonho bom, e ficou com uma leve irritação da pessoa que o acordara. E definitivamente Chad parecia estar incrivelmente enciumado com os obraços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos esperando uma explicação.

- Não! Por favor! - Continuou Chad ante o silêncio constrangedor de Jared e Jensen - Podem continuar, querem ficar a sós?

- Cala boca, Chad. - Jensen disse em tom seco, dando as costas a Chad e voltando a sentar-se em sua mesa.

- Quem é você? - Chad perguntou num tom relativamente ameaçador encarando os olhos extremamente perdidos de Jared.

O moreno não sabia o que fazer, dizer, ou como agir, Jensen o havia desnorteado completamente, e agora estava enfrentando uma certa crise de ciúmes do que parecia ser o namoradinho de Jensen. Jared apenas teve tempo de reconhê-lo por causa das fotos. Era sem dúvidas Chad Michael Murray.

- Sou Jared. - O moreno respondeu num tom um pouco mais baixo, pigarreando ao final da frase, e sendo praticamente fulminado pelo olhar de um Chad inundado de ciúmes.

- É o novo brinquedinho de Jensen..?

- HEY! - Jensen interrompeu Chad antes mesmo de Jared ter chance de responder. Saiu de trás de sua mesa e andou na direção de Chad o segurando pelo braço. Movimento o qual Chad se desvencilhou imediatamente encarando Jensen com a mesma fúria. - Mandei calar a boca. - Jensen concluiu antes que Chad pudesse retrucar.

Jensen se afastou de Chad que se acalmou aos poucos, mas certamente não deixaria aquilo passar. Mais tarde ele e Jensen teriam uma conversa. É verdade que Jensen nunca levou seu casinho com Chad muito a sério, mas de uns meses pra cá, Chad estava ficando possessivo, mandão, ciumento e Jensen não andava gostando muito daquilo. O que o mantinha com o jovem loiro era o sexo. Ah sim! Jensen nunca encontrou antes alguém que acertasse tanto na cama com ele quanto Chad.

- Recomponha-se. Jared é da equipe. - Jensen respondeu e Chad apenas respirou fundo. Usava um terno como Jensen porém sem gravata.

- Onde vamos? - o loiro perguntou a Jensen passando a ignorar completamente a presença de Jared.

- Você vai ficar aqui com Katie fazendo o que te pedi ontem. - Chad abriu a boca para protestar e mais uma vez foi impedido por Jensen. - E nem uma palavra. Você faz o que eu mando, esqueceu? - Jensen não conteve o tom de malícia na voz, fazendo Chad involuntariamente se calar. - Eu e Jared vamos falar com El Lobo. - Jensen recolocou os óculos escuros e fez sinal com a mão para Jared o acompanhar enquanto andava até a porta.

O moreno prontamente o obedeceu podendo sentir os olhos de Chad o fuzilando pela nuca enquanto ele e Jensen deixavam o escritório.


	4. New Guy x Old Guy

**New Guy x Old Guy**

Jared entrou no carro seguindo Jensen. Talvez só de pensar em estar num ambiente menor que uma sala de escriitório com Jensen, de repente fez Jared sentir as mãos suarem frio.

Jensen, por outro lado, não mostrou nenhum tipo de desconforto, pelo contrário, parecia na verdade divertir-se com o desconforto de Jared.

- Então... _Jared_ - O moreno estava começando a realmente sentir uma certa irritação a cada vez que Jensen dizia seu nome daquele jeito. Baixo, devagar e o olhando de cima abaixo como se pudesse ver inclusive por baixo das roupas do mais novo. - Nova York, huh?

- É. - Jared sorriu forçado ao confirmar a mentira. Ele era do Texas, mas nada que pudessem relacionar a ele era verdadeiro. -Manhattan.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de entendimento, olhando através de sua janela. Jared achou que o silêncio poderias ser melhor, mas estava enganado. De repente ele se viu um completo amador perto daquele homem. _Qual é o seu problema, Jared! Não é a primeira vez que você está nessa situação. Concentra!_ Jared pensava bronqueando consigo mesmo enquanto secava uma gota de suor que escorreu da sua testa.

- E você? - Encorajou-se a perguntar ao loiro que voltou a fitar Jared, agora estranhando um pouco o fato de Jared parecer querer prolongar o assunto.

- Dallas. - Jensen respondeu olhando a expressão um pouco surpresa de Jared. - Sabe... no Texas.

- É, é, eu sei... onde fica Dallas. - Jared respondeu sentindo-se completamente idiota, fazendo Jensen rir. E ele definitivamente entendeu de uma vez por todas que quando esse homem sorria, tinha o que queria.

Jared fixou o olhar naqueles lábios carnudos e nos dentes brancos. Aquele som que o loiro fazia pra rir assim, tranquilo, era extremamente perturbador. Era envolvente.

- Algum problema? - Jensen perguntou porque Jared parecia ter entrado em algum tipo de choque. Ao ouvir a voz de Jensen, era como se o moreno tivesse acordado.

- Não! Por que? - Jared tentou retomar a compostura, ajeitando-se no banco de trás do Sedan, ao lado de Jensen.

O loiro se curvou um pouco mais pra perto de Jared, olhando cada detalhe do rosto de Jared enquanto puxava um lenço branco de dentro do terno.

- É que você está... suando. - Jensen passou o lenço pelo lada testa de Jared. Foi então que ele percebeu que Jensen tinha sardas nas maçãs do rosto e os cílios longos. Não se moveu, o que era ainda mais estranho, afinal, ele deveria ter se afastado, dizer que não precisavsa de nada daquilo... ele estava perigosamente perto demais de Jensen.

- Chegamos, senhor. - A voz de Cliff do banco da frente fez ambos acordarem do que parecia algum tipo de transe. Jensen se afastou do moreno de um jeito que Jared poderia jurar ser um Jensen Ackles ligeiramente sem graça. O que era muiito, muito estranho.

Desceram do carro em frente ao que parecia ser um armazém abandonado mais pro lado de fora da cidade. Era constrastante ver aquele lugar jogado e sem o menor cuidado com homens ricos, elegantes e com carros que Jared nem conseguia calcular o preço.

Adentraram aquele galpão velho e se depararam já com uma frota de uns dez homens de preto com óculos escuros e que, certamente, eram empregados de alguém. Jared reconheceu alguns deles como o braço direito de El Lobo, Michael Rosenbaum, e a sua mulher, Kristen Kreuk.

- Achei que não te veria em pessoa tão cedo! - Tom Welling, El Lobo, desceu do carro com um sorriso satisfeito estendendo a mão para Jensen que andava agora em sua direção, retribuindo o cumprimento.

- Clientes especiais merecem falar com _o dono da carroça_. - Jensen concluiu sorrindo olhando para o descendente colombiano, enquanto ele olhava Jared com uma expressão ligeiramente desconfiada.

- Quem é? - Perguntou o moreno bem mais alto que Jensen indicando Jared, que sentiu que os homens de El Lobo pareciam prontos para empunhar as armas. Jensen apenas fez um sinal para que Jared se aproximasse.

- Jared. É ele quem vai cuidar dos seus barcos. - Jensen respondeu fazendo El Lobo então sorrir mais tranquilo e fazendo um gesto para seu pessoal se acalmar. Andou na direção de Jared que agora posicionava-se ao lado de Jensen.

Jared mal podia crer que era El Lobo que estava bem a sua frente. Tinha quase a sua altura e cabelos incrivelmente negros, penteados perfeitamente e podia notar que seu terno custava tão caro quanto seus sapatos. O homem mais procurado dos Estados Unidos estava ali, sorrindo para ele e oferecendo sua mão.

- Jared Tristan. - Foi a única coisa em que conseguia pensar, em seu próprio nome.

- Estaremos em contato diretamente, Jared. - O moreno começou a falar num tom mais ponderado, porém ainda firme. - Espero que tudo corra bem no próximo mês. E Ackles... - Ele virou-se novamente para Jensen que franzia o cenho, prestando atenção. - Estou com os federais no meu encalço, não posso ficar na América.

Jared conteve a vontade de dar voz de prisão, mas saberia que não demoraria mais que alguns milésimos de segundo para tomar um tiro. Queria pegar o celular e ligar para Justin no mesmo momento, tinha que conter a excitação de ter os dois maiores traficantes ali, juntos, quais eram as chances daquilo acontecer?

- Eu entendo, Lobo, mas não vou me arriscar mandar barcos para a Espanha. - Jensen concluiu olhando os olhos quase transparentes de tão azuis do homem a sua frente.

- Ackles...

- Não. - Interrompeu uma tentativa frustrada de convencimento por parte do colombiano. - Aprecio seu interesse pela minha mercadoria, e sabe que não está errado em confiar em mim, sempre tivemos bons negócios. - Jensen pousou uma das mãos sob o ombro do moreno alto, num gesto extremamente íntimo, que fez Jared imaginar que certamente eles tiveram tido algo.

El Lobo automaticamente se desvencilhou discretamente de Jensen, como se tivesse medo que as pessoas lessem em seu olhar do que _aquilo_ se tratava. Pigarreou desviando os olhos de Jensen para o chão e dando alguns passos para trás.

- Realmente... - Ele respondeu tentando voltar a ser apenas um negociante. - Mas eu não posso ficar na América, Jensen. - Repetiu de maneira mais sistemática e dando mais ênfase a frase.

- Deixe Kristen cuidado disso para você. - Respondeu Jensen apontando para a morena de baixa estatura, mas ainda assim extremamente elegante, que tinha os cabelos negros escorridos pelo ombro e a pele branquíssima, constrastando com sua boca rúbra.

- Não. - Respondeu Lobo imediatamente. - De jeito nenhum!

- Não confia em mim agora, Tom? - A mulher tomou a frente, aparecendo mais de perto para Jared. Ele não conseguia entender qual era o problema dessas mulheres bonitas e ao que parece, inteligentes e com atitude, andar por aí com chefões do tráfico.

- Não é questão de confiança, _corazón_, não quero você correndo perigo. - Ele respondeu ternamente, alisando os cabelos da morena que tinha uma diferença de altura considerável. Jensen pareceu revirar os olhos com certa impaciência.

- Lobo, não temos muita escolha. - Jensen retrucou com certa ansiedade. Lobo andou na diireção de Jensen com certa agressividade e agora tinha desfeito qualquer feição amigável.

- Ah nós temos sim. Você manda os barcos para a Madrid ou não temos negócio. - Ele disse sério, olhando Jensen de perto, que sustentava o olhar, porém sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de receio e ainda tinha certas expressões pacíficas.

- Então não temos negócio. - Jensen concluiu num tom mais baixo, dizendo as palavras pausadamente. - Só me avisar pra onde mando de volta seu dinheiro.

El Lobo calou-se por alguns segundos, ele já conhecia Jensen desde a adolescência e realmente parecia que tinha herdado do pai o talento para a persuasão. Lobo, por outro lado, moveu a mão suavemente até as costas, por dentro do terno, e sacou uma arma, sem a menor cerimônia, apontando diretamente para a cabeça de Jensen.

O loiro tentou disfarçar o quão ridícula estava achando aquela situação. Ele sabia que Lobo só estava talvez tentando impressionar de alguma forma, tinha plena convicção de que o colombiano não atiraria nele.

Jared, como num impulso, deixou de ser coadjuvante da cena e sacou a própria arma do lado esquerdo da cintura, apontando igualmente para a cabeça de El Lobo. Não entendia muito bem porque, de repente, entrou em pânico ao imaginar Jensen tomando um tiro.

- Diga ao Jensen pra onde mandar o dinheiro. - Disse perto do ouvido de El Lobo. - E então, cada um pega seu caminho.

Antes mesmo de Jared terminar a frase, sentiu um calafrio lhe correr a espinha quando a arma fria de Kristen lhe tocou na cabeça.

- Corrigindo. Você abaixa a arma e comporte-se. E isso significa não querer bancar o herói. - A voz fria de Kristen não intimidou Jared, que manteve a arma apontada para a cabeça de Tom _El Lobo_ Welling.

- Dá pra segurar a coleira do seu namoradinho novo, por favor, Ackles? - Lobo tinha um tom debochado e sorria de canto, Jensen podia jurar que Tom estava com ciúmes.

Nenhum movimento. Ninguém baixou as armas. Jensen olhou de soslaio para Jared com um sorriso satisfeito, quase apaixonado. Disse, por fim, num tom calmo, tranquilo e sem o menor receio.

- Jared, abaixe a arma, sim? Está tudo bem. - Jared encontrou sos olhos de Jensen que confirmavam suas palavras. Ele demorou alguns segundos pra ter certeza, e ainda olhou de Jensen para Lobo e de Lobo, com o canto dos olhos, para Kristen. Baixou a 9mm e voltou a guardar do lado esquerdo da cintura. Movimento repetido por Kristen, que se afastou em seguida.

Lobo ainda sorriu ao final sendo o último a guardar a arma de volta nas costas. Deu dois tapinhas de leve no rosto de Jared, segurado-o pelo queixo ao final.

- Mas que cadelinha obediente. - Ele riu mais alto quando Jared fez um movimento brusco com a cabeça a fim de tirar as mãos de Tom de cima de seu rosto. O colombiano voltou seus olhos a Jensen, dessa vez mais sério. - Se alguma coisa acontecer a Kristen, vou atrás de você.

Jensen apenas sorriu tranquilo e satisfeito, piscando divertido para a morena que manteve a feição sizuda de quem teve uma arma apontada para seu marido por algum _empregado_ de Jensen.

***

- É a terceira vez que você faz isso errado, Chad. - Katie parecia voltar da sala para o escritório de Jensen one Chad estava sentado em frente ao laptop e parecia alienado, não prestando muita atenção ao que fazia. - CHAD! - Ela repetiu o nome do loiro mais alto, já que ele parecia não ter ouvido.

- Oi? - Ele respondeu automaticamente, realmente não fazendo idéia de que Katie estava falando.

Ela sentou-se a frente do loiro o encarando de um jeito compreensivo, como se adivinhase em que ele estava pensando. Não que fosse muito difícil saber.

- Esquece o Jensen pelo menos por algumas horas, Chad! - Ela disse baixo, acariciando uma das mãos do garoto que ainda parecia apático a presença dela.

- Não estou pensando no Jensen. Por que acha isso? - Ele voltou a encarar a tela do computador tentando parecer atento.

- Chad. - Ela segurou o rosto do loiro obrigando-o a olhar para ela. - Jensen tem lá suas diversões... mas sempre voltar pra você. - Ela conseguiu arrancar o primeiro sorriso mais calmo do dia dele. - Relaxa ok? Você sabe como o Jensen é.

- Ah é? E como eu sou? - O loiro adentrou o escritório e perguntou num tom divertido, fazendo Chad sorrir ao ver Jensen entrar. E o desfez na mesma hora ao ver Jared no seu encalço, que não conseguiu se conter e ficar sem graça na presença de Chad, já que não simpatizaram mesmo um com a cara do outro logo no começo. - Cadê o Beaver? - Jensen perguntou sentando-se já em sua cadeira.

- Ainda não deu notícias. - Katie respondeu soltando-se da mão de Chad e levantando-se da cadeira. - Assim que ligar, eu te aviso, Jensen. - Ela ajeitou a saia e saiu do escritório.

- Hey Jen... - Chad finalmente desviou o olhar fulminante de Jared e passou a encarar Jensen. - Podemos conversar agora? - Ele levantou-se e andou até onde Jensen estava, acariciando o rosto do mais velho. Jared apenas desviou o olhar para o chão e estava se sentindo a legítima vela.

O moreno fez então menção de sair da sala, à francesa, mas Jensen se desfez das mãos de Chad e foi ao encontro de Jared.

- Jay... onde você vai...? - Jensen perguntou, quase como se estivesse com medo que o moreno saísse correndo.

- Vou... vou falar com a Katie... - Jared passou a mão sob a nuca, andando até a porta do escritório, sentindo o olhar de Chad completamente pasmo pela atitude de Jensen. - Vou deixar vocês a sós...

- Não, não... - Jensen sorriu sem graça, não sabia que desculpa dar, mas não queria que Jared saísse. - Você... praticamente foi meu herói hoje! - O loiro aproximou-se mais de Jared, ficando agora a centímetros dele e falou de forma divertida, porém sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Jared.

Jared olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Chad que claramente o expulsava só pelo olhar. Sorriu sem graça, olhou para Jensen e de repente não queria mesmo ir. Jensen parecia pedir que ele ficasse e Chad implorando pra que ele saísse.

- Depois conversamos Jensen... - Decidiu-se por fim a deixar os dois sozinhos. De qualquer forma tinha a intuição de que não demoraria muito para ele chamá-lo de volta.

Jensen virou-se para Chad assim que Jared bateu a porta atrás de si, com uma expressão de poucos amigos. A conversa na verdade talvez nem fosse tão rápida quanto Jared imaginava.


	5. Business x Fun

Jensen voltou a encarar Chad que tinha os olhos marejados, mais de raiva do que de tristeza. O mais novo não sustentou o olhar de Jensen e mirou para o chão, encarando os próprios pés. Perdeu de repente a vontade de ter aquela conversa quando a sua intuição não indicava que terminaria como ele esperava.

- Sabe que não tem justificativa para esse comportamento, não sabe? - Jensen resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Não porque ele se importava, mas porque queria se livrar logo daquilo.

- É, não tem Jensen... - Chad sorria irônico enquanto uma lágrima acabou por escapar de seu olho. - Eu sou só o cara que você se diverte quando não tem outras opções.

- Chad... não é...

- SEU STEP! - Chad gritou, coisa rara vinda dele,e raro também alguém, que não fosse Beaver, que levantava a voz com Jensen.

Jensen apenas revirou os olhos, estava achando aquilo realmente um drama desnecesssário. Por outro lado, não tinha argumentos para rebater o que o mais novo dizia.

- Jensen.. - Chad passou as mãos pelo rosto e já tinha um tom mais ponderado e conformado. - É sério, já chega. Não quero mais isso pra gente... - Ele olhava Jensen nos olhos antes quando fez uma pausa antes de concluir. - ...pra mim.

- Chad, eu não estou entendendo pra que está tempestade toda! - Jensen rebateu quase rindo, quase achando realmente graça no tom teatral o qual Chad estava dando aquele momento.

- Esse é o problema, Jen... - Ele se aproximou de Jensen, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, olhando-o nos olhos. - Você não entende. - Jensen pegou nas mãos do mais novo e beijou-as ternamente afastando-as de si em seguida.

- Eu nunca menti pra você... - Jensen tinha um tom baixo e quase culpado na voz. - E nunca te prometi nada... - Ele continuou mesmo sem ter certeza que conseguiria dizer - Achei que estivéssemos na mesma: curtindo.

Chad afastou-se do mais velho sorrindo como se Jensen fosse a pessoa mais ingênua do mundo. E de fato, talvez fosse, talvez existisse uma criança assustada por trás daquele imponente Jensen Ackles.

- Eu ainda acho que talvez Jared o ajude a entender. - Chad concluiu num tom plácido e por fim deu as costas a Jensen colocando uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa de dele. - Está a todas as rotas marítimas que me pediu...

Jensen apenas o observou não entendendo o que Chad quis dizer em relação a Jared. Franziu o cenho e sequer desviou os olhos para os papéis, talvez não tivesse nem ouvido.

- Jared? - Jensen repetiu o nome do moreno de um jeito confuso.

- A forma como olha pra ele... - Chad respondia com os olhos em sua pasta, colocando seu laptop cuidadosamente dentro. - Até seu tom de voz muda quando você fala com ele...

- Acabei de conhecê-lo. - Rebateu Jensen, sorrindo de canto.

- Pois é... você não age desa forma com quem acaba de conhecer. - Chad pôs a alça da pasta em seu ombro direito e enterrou ambas as mãos nos bolsos. - Levou ele com você numa visita ao Lobo!

- E?- Jensen perguntou confuso.

- Eu transo com você, Jensen! E nunca conheci Lobo pessoalmente! - Chad sustentava um riso praticamente debochado. - Você conheceu ontem esse cara e já o levou pra fechar um negócio!

Jensen realmente não tinha nenhuma boa justificativa pra aquilo, pelo menos nenhuma que seria convincente o suficiente.

- Quis familiarizar o garoto... simplesmente! - Jensen agora afrouxou a gravata e tirava o casaco do terno, andando até sua cadeira atrás da mesa enorme. Fingiu ler os papéis que Chad havia posto em sua mesa. Tentar disfarçar o nervosismo nunca dera certo perto de Chad, logo um cara que conhecia Jensen tão bem.

- Sei. Logo você que não nos deixa chegar perto do Lobo, Jensen... - Chad sorriu sem mostrar os dentes de forma quase piedosa. - Qualquer coisa me ligue.

O loiro mais novo andou até a porta, batendo-a atrás de si. Jensen apenas jogou os papéis os quais nem prestou atenção quando olhou, em cima da mesa, esparramando-os de leve com a queda. Respirou fundo e abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa.

Talvez Chad tivesse razão. Talvez não, Chad _tinha_ razão. E Jensen realmente, no começo apenas viu Jared como um futuro s_tep_, assim como ele não admitia que Chad também era. A diferença era que Jared parecia, aos olhos do loiro, nenhum pouco interessado naquilo.

Seus olhares eram desconfiados e vazios para Jensen. Inseguros. Até mesmo com certa raiva misturada a pânico, e Jensen era bom em ler as pessoas. Mas algo muito forte dentro dele, dizia que não tinha chance de Jared ser apenas mais um. Ele tinha algo, algo diferente, algo completamente indefinível, algo novo, que cheirava a beira-mar. Ele não parecia sequer com ninguém que já tivera passado na vida de Jensen.

E o que era mais incrível era que, definitivamente, queria estar com ele o tempo todo. Sorriu sozinho ao lembrar do moreno tímido o defendendo. _Apontar uma arma para a cabeça de El Lobo... mas que esse moleque estava pensando?_ Jensen murmurou para si mesmo, rindo, ao rever Jared em sua mente tentando defendê-lo.

Definitivamente ou ele era muito corajoso, ou não conhecia Lobo direito. Qualquer um dos capangas de Lobo poderia ter atirado, até mesmo Kristen... mas Jared só baixou a arma quando Jensen pediu. E aquilo definitivamente havia mexido com o loiro.

***

Jared andou sozinho pelo extenso gramado perto da piscina da mansão Ackles. Jensen realmente tinha uma casa incrível. Jared olhou de longe para a extensão da piscina e era uma das maiores que já tinha visto, impecável. Mas Jared podia ter quase certeza que era um lugar onde Jensen raramente ia.

Pensou no que tinha acabado de fazer. _Apontar uma arma para El Lobo, onde eu estava com a cabeça? _Pensou enquanto olhava os próprios pés agora. Aquilo ia contra tudo que o FBI lhe tinha ensinado em seu treinamento. Se bem que Jared andava fazendo muitas coisas como um verdadeiro amador e não estava entendendo bem o motivo daquilo tudo. Podia ter morrido ali mesmo e pra que? Pra defender Jensen? Ele deveria era mesmo querer ver Jensen morto! Jensen estava na classificação do que ele colocava como escória da sociedade. Por que de repente se importava?

Tudo bem, tudo fazia parte do plano, era tudo um jogo. Mas ele não estava mais tão convencido disso, sentia que estava se corrompendo. O Bureau sempre foi a sua vida, seus objetivos sempre foram para representar os bons cidadãos americanos. E ele tinha uma espécie de raiva diferente por Jensen.

Jensen era calmo, era polido, refinado, educado, quase sensato. Um vilão de novela. Ele realmente não era do tipo que fazia o serviço sujo, ele só mandava fazer. Não sujava as mãos e seus olhos, boca e voz eram a arma mais poderosa que ele tinha. E Jared ja tinha percebido

Bastava um olhar, bastava a forma como ele falava e aquele homem tinha o que queria.

Jared foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando seu celular tocou. Pelo número não identificado, ele pôde calcular que era do Bureau.

- Jared.

_- Bom ouvir sua voz, garoto!_ - Jeffrey pareceu aliviado do outro lado da linha.

- Digo o mesmo, chefe! - Jared respondeu com um sorriso - Está tudo indo perfeitamente.

_- Ótimo Padalecki! - _Morgan tinha um tom orgulhoso na voz _- Já tem informações sobre o plano do Ackles?_

- Você não vai acreditar em quem é o negociante dele...

_- Quem?_

- Welling. _El Lobo _Welling.

_-Está de brincadeira, Padalecki!_ - Jared pôde ouvir que Jeffreu bateu na mesa extasiado. _- Mas isso é ótimo! Agora prenderemos os dois!_

- Não sei se será tão simples, chefe. - Jared começou num tom mais brando. - Ele não vai ficar na América, ou melhor, muito provavelmente não está mais...

_- É, eu imaginei... se ele estivesse aqui ou na Colômbia, saberíamos._

- Exato. Mas ele está em Madrid. - Jared olhou ao redor antes de responder, checando se tinha a presença de alguém. - E quem va cuidar dos negócios dele é a Kreuk.

_- A mulher dele?_

- Isso! Ela está em Los Angeles_._ - Jared continou. - E temos todo esse mês para seguí-la.

_- Jared, você está fazendo um trablho melhor do que qualquer um..._ - Morgan disse do outro lado da linha, naquele costumeiro tom paternal. _- Em breve você e Hartley irão se encontrar... ele vai entrar para a equipe do Lafferty._

- Lafferty? Mas James é peixe pequeno...

_- Mas está em contato direto com Beaver, e queremos pegá-lo de qualquer maneira. Sem Jim na equipe, desestabiliza Jensen._

- Está certo... Falo com Justin mais tarde. - Jared olhou pela porta da mansão e viu Katie Cassidy vindo em sua direção. - Tenho que ir chefe, até mais.

Ele desligou o aparelho colocando-o furtivamente no bolso juntos com uma das mãos.

- Jared... - Ela vinha falando já de longe enquanto andava - Jensen quer ver você. - Ela sorriu daquele clássico jeito insinuador quando Jared passou por ela relativamente sem graça apenas assentindo com a cabeça.

Obviamente ele pode sentir que ela havia dado certamente uma bela checada no traseiro do moreno alto.

***

- Diga ao Jensen que preciso falar com ele... - James voltava-se para Jim depois que havia colocado a maleta dentro da Range Rover preta. - Que é importante e urgente.

Jim riu de canto, de forma irônica. James era alguns anos mais novo que Jensen e praticamente tinham convivido bastante. Seus pais haviam sido grandes amigos, mas Jensen havia mudado com o tempo e James também. Tinham ido cuidar dos próprios negócios herdados e se afastado um pouco.

- Você sabe muito bem que Jensen raramente ou nunca se encontra com negociantes...

- Só os importantes... - James completou a frase de Jim. - Por isso acho bom ele me receber.

Jm riu relativamente alto, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você acha que é muito relevante, não é Lafferty? - Beaver guardou o dinheiro que James havia lhe pago no bolso de dentro do terno.

- Até hoje vi Jensen fazer negócios pessoalmente com duas pessoas apenas... - James continuou - Lobo e eu.

- No tempo que você era relevante, Lafferty. - Jim riu sinda mais agora se encaminhando ao próprio carro. - Jensen não distrbui mais a _sua mercadoria_. Investimos em algo maior e mais caro, você sabe...

- Heroína? - James perguntou num tom de deboche. - Jensen é o dono de toda heroína de Los Angeles, todos sabemos... Não pretendo me meter nos _negócios_ dele.

Jim parou abrindo a porta do carro e virando-se novamente para James que o encarava com ares de vitória, enquanto Beaver apenas sorria sarcástico.

- Jensen já tem um _brinquedo novo_, pare de se oferecer, Lafferty.

James retomou a posição de poucos amigos encarando o mais velho como se ele tiivesse feito uma grande descoberta. Tudo bem que não era segredo pra ninguém dos envolvimentos amorosos e peripécias sexuais de Jensen Ackles, muito menos que ele, James, estava sim, no meio delas.

O moreno riu, tentando parecer indiferente, mas Jim percebeu seu desconforto de longe.

- Chad Michael? - James perguntou, sorrindo fingindo uma tranquilidade que não tinha. - Ou aquele italiano? Ou... _El Lobo_? - Ele deu alguns passos até chegar bem perto de Jim que ainda mantinha a porta aberta e o encarava como se estivesse com pena. - Jensen sempre teve todo mundo... e nenhum jamais signficou alguma coisa, Beaver...

- Não. - Beaver respondeu encarando o garoto a sua frente. - Não significaram e não significam. Mas eu disse _novo_. Você ainda não o conhece.

Jim sorriu ao perceber que James corou de leve, Não entendia o que esses caras queriam tanto com Jensen. Até mesmo o loiro. Viviam todos cercados de mulheres totalmente deslumbrantes... e não queriam saber delas, sequer as olhavam. Tinham aquilo que parecia ser um submundo sexual, um clube de homens. Era um clube que Jim definitivamente não queria participar.

- Foi bom fazer negócios com você, Lafferty. - Jim entrou no carro dando partida em seguida enquanto James apenas o acompanhava com os olhos dali debaixo do viaduto onde se encontraram.

O moreno pegou o telefone e discou algo direto da discgem automática. Não levou mais que dois ou três toques para atenderem.

-_ Hartley._

- Quando você chega? - James tinha uma certa impaciência na voz.

_- Estou no hotel, chefe. Onde quer que eu me encontre com você?_ - Respondeu calmamente o agente do outro lado da linha, que para James era apenas um garoto de entregas qualquer.

- No pier de Santa Mônica. Daqui uma hora.

_- Sim senhor._

James desligou o celular e voltou para a Range Rover dando ordens ao motorista de onde deveriam ir.


	6. Mouth x Boats

Jensen folheava os papéis que Chad tinha lhe dado e estudava rotas seguras para o transporte de sua _mercadoria_. Por mais que ele tentasse mapear diferentes formas de guiar o barco, em absolutamente todas tornava possível uma abordagem da Guarda Costeira. Não que Jensen não esperasse isso, afinal, era totalmente compreensível que os federais tivessem feito os mesmo cálculos, ou até mais cálculos que ele, sobre estatíscias marítmas.

Não que ele fosse um grande entendedor do assunto,mas não era a primeira vez que fazia algo daquele gênero. Seu pai já tinha feito antes com pequenas embarcações. É claro que aí entrou o suborno a polícia americana.

Óbvio que Jensen cogitava isso, mas o preço que o FBI estava oferecendo como recompesa pela sua cabeça, era infinitamente maior do que qualquer propina que ele estaria dsposto a oferecer. Era muito arriscado. E a vantagem que ele tinha sob o Bureau era a falta de provas contra ele. Não iria oferecer de bandeja um caso de suborno policial para lhe botarem na cadeia.

Jim Beaver entrou no escritório de Jensen deixando esvair a concentração do loiro. Jogou o envelope com o dinheiro de James sob a mesa e, pelo alto som que fez, podia-se calcular que não era pouco.

- Ótimo. - Jensen disse enquanto pegava o envelope em mãos. - Algum imprevisto?

- Não aparentemente... - Jim sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa de Jensen. - Lafferty apenas ficou choramingando que queria ter tratado com você em pessoa.

- Ah... - Jensen revirou os olhos impaciente. - James precisa me superar...

- Ele está trabalhando com um garoto novo... - Jim disse praticamente rindo enquanto Jensen franziu o cenho, estranhando.

- Quem?

- Está com ciúmes? - Jim riu ainda mais divertido ao ver que Jensen ficara ligeiramente irritado.

- É claro que não! James... Foram algumas noites... - Jensen respondeu indiferente.

- Hartley. Justin Hartley... algo assim... - Jim respondeu sem muito entusiasmo. - Parece que veio de Miami.

- Que seja, não dou a mínima. - Jensen voltou a folhear impaciente as rotas marítimas, rabiscando com a caneta.

- Que é isso? - Beaver perguntou, olhando de longe o que parecia ser mapas dos mares da Califórnia.

- Estou tentando estudar pra onde o barco deve seguir...

- O mais longe da costa, óbvio... - Respondeu Beaver, interessado. - Deixe-me dar uma olhada...

Jensen entregou as folhas dos mapas para Jim que, apesar de olhar a fundo algumas vezes, mesmo concentrado por alguns segundos, entendeu a dificuldade de Jensen.

- Todos os navios da Guarda Costeira teriam acesso, não importa de onde viesse.- Jim jogou as folhas sob a mesa, vencido.

- Mas deve haver um jeito, não é possível! - Jensen passou as mãos sob as têporas e suspirou.

- O garoto novo não sabe algo? Quer dizer, ele trabalha no cais, deve entender disso... - Beaver respondeu enquanto levantava-se. - Chame-o, eu vou ligar para algumas pessoas...

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça, realmente era uma grande idéia. Jared poderia muito bem saber quais eram os pontos cegos dos federais, ele vivia disso, deveria entender do que se tratava.

O loiro encaminhou-se até a porta pedindo que Katie chamasse Jared.

***

O pier de Santa Mônica estava calmo. Justin havia chegado já tinha cerca de vinte minutos e nem sinal de James. O container ainda estava vazio quando Justin chegou, aos poucos as demais pessoas que trabalhavam no cais saiam para suas horas de almoço.

- Hartley? - James apareceu do lado oposto para onde Justin olhava e sentiu um frio na espinha ao encontrar com o moreno. Respirou fundo tentando manter o controle.

- Senhor. - Justin cumprimentou James que lhe estendeu a mão e tirava os óculos escuros com a outra.

- Desculpe se te fiz esperar... - James começou, olhando Justin dos pés a cabeça, deixando o loiro um pouco desconfortável. - Imprevistos, sabe como é...

- Claro. - Justin respondeu sério, automaticamente.

- Entre no carro. - James mandou e Justin obedeceu, andando na direção do veículo ajeitando melhor o boné em sua cabeça. James o seguiu, mas claro, olhando para o traseiro de Justin com uma expressão satisfeita recolocando os óculos em seguida.

A limousine de James estava refrescante, bem diferente do sol apino que estava lá fora. Justin olhava discretamente para todos os pontos estratégicos da parte do carro em que estavam, seu olho clínico de agente detectou pelo menos três compartimentos secretos que poderiam ter armas escondidas.

- Seu trabalho é simples. - James quebrou o silêncio, servindo champagne uma taça para si e em seguida outra para Justin, oferecendo com um sorriso malicioso.

Justin pegou a taça tentando parecer natural, mas seu sorriso era de puro nervosismo, coisa que deixou James ainda mais extasiado. Ele passou a lingua pelos lábios, tocando a taça de Justin com a sua, em forma de brinde, bebendo um gole em seguida. Conforme James aproximava cada vez mais a sua boca da de Justin, o loiro pensou em se esquivar, mas não achou boa idéia. Sabia como James era e que iria ter que passar por esse tipo de coisa.

- Sabe mexer em computador, Justin? - James perguntou olhando diretamente para a boca de Justin que estava entreaberta.

- Sei... - Justin murmurou baixinho, encarando de volta a boca de James, mas agora um pouco mais a vontade. Porém segurando uma brusca vontade de rir.

- Então... aposto que vai dar conta... - James agora repousou uma das mãos na coxa de Justin, perto da virilha de forma absurdamente indecente. - ...direitinho do que eu tenho pra você.

Justin sorriu de canto, suspirando de leve ao sentir a mão provocadora de James perto de uma área perigosa de seu corpo. Maneou a cabeça na direção de James tocando os lábios do moreno ainda timidamente, o que surpreendeu James.

Lafferty o beijava de volta acelerando os movimentos aos poucos que Justin cedia espaço para a lingua de James entrar em sua boca, logo encontrando a sua própria. A mão de James estava agora sob o membro de Justin que não mais raciocinava direto. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão estranho quanto parecesse, era na verdade melhor do que ele imaginava.

Ele gemia entre os beijos de James deixando o moreno sentindo-se como se sua pele pegando fogo. Guiou as mãos de forma habilidosa até a camisa de James, tirando-a completamente, partindo para beijar seu pescoço, peito e barriga. Mesmo que Justin dissesse, James não acreditaria que era a primeira vez que o loiro estava fazendo aquilo.

Justin dava leves mordidas pelas barriga de James, que agora acariciava os cabelos loiros jogando o boné de Justin um canto qualquer do banco de trás da limousine. Ele respirava alto, gemendo o nome de Justin de um jeito que estava deixando o próprio Justin enlouquecido.

James puxou Justin pelos cabelos fazendo o loiro olhar pra ele, o que deixou James ainda mais excitado por perceber o que exatamente Justin queria fazer o quanto queria. Ele beijou o cara ofegante a sua frente que o encarava debaixo.

- Me mostre... o que você sabe fazer. - James sorriu de forma sacana excitando Justin também pela forma imperativa que tinha na voz.

Justin passou a língua pelos lábios, preparando-se para engolir o mastro que James tinha entre as pernas, assim que James abriu com pressa as calças. Justin tentava não parecer amador, porque ele era realmente, apenas se concentrou em fazer o que gostariam que fizessem com ele, talvez fosse o jeito mais fácil de agradar um homem sendo um homem.

Logo que Justin tocou os lábios no membro absolutamente rígido de James, ele sentiu novamente seus cabelos sendo puxados e sua cabeça sendo totalmente controlada por James. Ele tentava retomar o controle, mas James fodia a boca do loiro com certa agressividade. Perdeu a respiração várias vezes em que a cabeça do pênis de James tocava com força sua garganta, fazendo seu maxilar doer a cada estocada que sua boca recebia.

Daquele jeito, com pressa e uma certa violência, James não demorou mais que alguns minutos para gozar. Minutos que, para Justin, pareceram aquilo não tivesse sido tão bom quanto ele imaginava. Sentiu o liquido de James preencher completamente a sua boca, fazendo-o engasgar, o forçando a engolir.

James gemeu alto tirando seu membro finalmente da boca de Justin, o segurando pelo queixo com ares de satisfação, enquanto James apenas limpava o esperma dos cantos da boca.

Ele voltou-se a recostar-se no banco, mas James puxou seu rosto para perto mais uma vez, passando as mãos pelo rosto de Justin, secando as lágrias de irritação que Justin sequer percebeu que haviam corrido por sua face, provocados pela irritação da pressão na boca.

Justin o encarava com certa indiferença, tentando esconder a frustração que aquilo acabara se tornando para ele. James apenas sorriu de canto, percebendo a reação insatisfeita de Justin, colando seus lábios nos do loiro por alguns breves segundos, beijo não correspondido pro Justin, que apenas ficou com os lábios imóveis.

- Bom garoto. - James riu ao final da frase, que saiu em tom debochado, porém Justin não desviou o olhar, respondendo com o mesmo sarcasmo.

- Sempre as ordens... _chefe._

A limousine parou em frente a mansão dos Lafferty. James saiu sutilmente do carro fechando as calças antes de entrar em casa seguido por James.

***

Jared entrou no escritório de Jensen abrindo devagar a porta, de maneira sutil, preocupado se estaria atrapalhando Jensen.

- Queria me ver? - Perguntou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dos mapas.

- Quanto você entende de rotas marítimas? - O loiro perguntou jogando por fim os papéis na mesa na direção de Jared, como se os oferecesse para o moreno olhar.

Jared pegou os papéis de cima da mesa e teve que controlar o impulso de surpresa ao ver que eram mapas em que apenas a Guarda Costeira deveria ter acesso. Detalhes de navegação, pontos estratégicos, rotas seguras, abordagens de flagrante, coordenadas de latitude, longitude, ventos... absolutamente tudo.

- Jared? - Jensen chamou já que Jared pareca absorto no tal mapa.

- Sim? - Jared tirou os olhos do mapa, recompondo-se, virando o boné que usava para trás.

- Sabe ou não? - Jensen perguntou ligeiramente impaciente, levantando-se da cadeira e ficando ao lado de Jared, que recolocava na mesa o mapa.

- Bem... entendo... - Jared respondeu um pouco inseguro. - Mas o que você procura exatamente?

- Uma rota segura para os dois barcos que vêm da Bolívia. - Jensen encarava agora o mapa mais uma vez junto com Jared. - Mas não tem nada que possamos fazer...

Jared examinou com mais cuidado as linhas pontilhadas que indicavam o caminho dos barcos e os pequenos pontos de acesso aos portos.

- Na verdade... - Jared recomeçou, fazendo Jensen agora prestar atenção atentamente ao mapa. - Se você descobrir os horários dessa troca de posto... - Jared apontou para dois barcos opostos, leste e oeste - ...você consegue fazer seus barcos passarem entre uma troca e outra de turnos dos barcos vigias...

Jensen sorriu satisfeito, dando dois tapinhas nas costas de Jared, que o encarou um pouco nervoso. Era impressão ou ele eacabara de ajudar Jensen a burlar a lei?

- Você é incrível, Jared. - Jensen disse olhando para Jared de uma maneira que Jared podia até sentir que era sincera. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso tímido sem tirar os olhos dos de Jensen, que acabou arrastando sua mão pela mesa, em cima do mapa até chegar a mão de Jared.

A forma como Jensen o olhava não era mais aquela cheia de insinuações e provocações, até a forma como Jared se deixou ser tocado, acabou sendo de uma maneira até naturalmente delicada. Conforme Jensen aproximava seu corpo de Jared agora, não era mais daquela forma controladora, era sutil, devagar e ele parecia pedir permissão com os olhos quando pôs uma das mãos no rosto do moreno que, por algum motivo, esqueceu por um momento quem Jensen realmente era.

De repente, ele passou a ser apenas Jensen. Um cara bonito, normal, com olhos calmos e uma boca extremamente sexy, que parecia atrair como um imã a de Jared que se inclinava aos poucos em direção a Jensen, que estava incrivelmente relaxado, não sentia mais aquela tensão sempre que Jared se aproximava.

Ele roçou seu nariz no de Jared que parecia flutuar pela sala quando Jensen entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele sob suas mãos na mesa. Jared sentiu seu coração palpitar de susto no momento em que o celular de Jensen tocou dentro de seu terno, fazendo ambos parecerem ter voltado a realidade.

Jared fez menção de se afastar de Jensen, mas o loiro o segurou pela mão, pegando o celular no bolso, a fim de desligá-lo. Porém, se tratando de El Lobo, ele sabia que tinha que atender.

- Jared, eu realmente preciso...

- Tudo bem, vá em frente. - Jared sorriu sem graça se desvencilhando um tanto quanto bruscamente da mão de Jensen sob a mesa. - Depois conversamos...

Antes que Jensen pudesse impedir, Jared já estava fechando as porta pra fora do escritório. Jensen raramente sentia-se frustrado, pois sempre conseguia o que queria, mas aquele foi um exemplo clássico que frustração na última potência.

- Ackles. - Ele atendeu o celular num mal humor extremo.

_- Acho que atrapalhei algo... - _Lobo riu do outro lado da linha. _- Ou não?_

- Estou um pouco ocupado, qual é o problema?

_- É, pelo jeito atrapalhei..._ - Lobo riu ainda mais ao perceber que a brincadeira que fizera acabara acontecendo de ser verdade.

- Thomas Patrick! - Protestou Jensen.

- _Ah não faça isso, Jenny! Me chama assim apenas nos... nossos momentos especiais..._

Jensen segurou o riso ao lembrar das noites que passara em quartos de hotel, motel, seu quarto, quarto de Lobo...

- É... é a única forma de te amansar... Lobo... - Jensen disse sarcástico, esquecendo o mau humor por um momento.

_- É sobre isso que quero falar..._

- Ah é? - Jensen se fez de desentendido apenas para ouvir o que queria.

_- Fico na América até amanhã... mas Kristen não sabe_... _ela acha que já estou voltando para Madrid..._

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Provocou Jensen, fazendo Lobo rir.

_- No meu iate. Estou te esperando._ - Lobo desligou o telefone sem Jensen precisar confirmar, sabia que ele iria.


	7. Blondies x Brunettes

_**Come 'ere baby…**_

_(Vem aqui, baby…)_

_ **You know you drive me up the wall the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull**_

_(Você sabe que me deixa subindo pelas paredes com esse jeito de fazer tão bem as manhas que inventa)_

_**Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love…**_

_(Parece que estamos fingindo mais do que fazendo amor)_

Jensen vestia ainda seu terno azul marinho quando entrou na parte cinco estrelas do Iate Clube do bem apresentável e freqüentado píer de Santa Monica. Ele conhecia muito bem o caminho até onde ficava ancorado o provavelmente mais caro iate do clube: o de Tom Welling. Um belo Riva 115 Athena, branco, com seus 35 metros de puro luxo.

Entrou silenciosamente no enorme barco, tirando o casaco do terno, calmamente, enquanto ouvia uma sinfonia de Bach que vinha de forma suave da suíte do barco. Enquanto se dirigia ao aposento de onde saía a melodia, tratou de tirar o relógio, desligar o celular e desfazer-se da gravata.

O quarto era impecável em seus inúmeros detalhes difíceis até de descrever. Uma cama de dossel, tamanho kingsize, sustentava um Tom Welling completamente nu, coberto apenas por um lençol preto de seda, segurando uma taça de Romanée-Conti, ano 1961, um vinho avaliado em quinhentos mil dólares.

- Desde quando eu mereço o mais caro do mundo? – Jensen disse da entrada do quarto onde havia parado para observar a cena.

- Não merece... – Tom respondeu de forma absurdamente maliciosa, desfazendo-se em parte do lençol, descobrindo seu peito marcado. Jensen começou a desabotoar a própria camisa com um sorriso de canto um tanto quanto surpreso quando Tom derramou o vinho da taça no próprio peito. – Pelo menos não dentro da taça...

O moreno sorriu ainda mais ao perceber que Jensen tinha ficado extremamente excitado com a cena, subindo na cama ao mesmo tempo que sua boca e língua corriam em direção a trilha de vinho na pele quente de desejo.

Tom passou as mãos pelos cabelos do loiro enquanto este lambia com vontade todo seu tórax. Sentia o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias e teve que respirar fundo quando Jensen subiu sobre si, buscando sua boca num beijo quase romântico, não fosse pela força com que mordeu seu lábio inferior.

- Eu te chamo e você vem? Agora é assim? – Tom brincou, tentando retomar o controle sobre si mesmo, uma vez que era sempre ele quem estava disponível para Jensen e era o loiro quem 'decidia quando queria'.

- Não se acostume! – Jensen respondeu sorrindo igualmente enquanto terminava de tirar as próprias calças e tinha a boca colada no pescoço de Welling, mordendo com uma força considerável a pele branca do moreno que, imediatamente, afastou-se alguns centímetros, gemendo alto de dor.

- Que pensa que está fazendo? – Tom perguntou ligeiramente mal humorado. Realmente ia parecer estranho aparecer marcado para a mulher. Jensen sorriu satisfeito, puxando Tom de volta para perto.

- Que foi aquilo hoje de manhã, hein? – O loiro disse cerrando os dentes. – E levou Kristen com você. – Ele puxou os cabelos de Tom fazendo com que o moreno inclinasse de leve a cabeça pra trás sem ter uma resposta pronta. – E Michael. – Ele deslizou as mãos pelo queixo de Welling que parecia completamente envolvido por todo aquele poder e dominação de Jensen. – Você está em desvantagem comigo, agora. Então comporte-se... Thomas Patrick...

_**And it always seems you got someone on your mind other than me**_

_(E sempre pareceu que você teve alguém além de mim em seus pensamentos)_

_**Girl, you got to change your crazy ways… you hear me!**_

_(Garota, você tem que mudar esse jeito louco… me ouviu!)_

Antes que Welling pudesse fazer qualquer manifestação, Jensen beijou-lhe os lábios de maneira agressiva, quente, sexy, arrancando suspiros e gemidos baixos do moreno. Tom sabia muito bem as maravilhas que Jensen era capaz de fazer com a boca.

Jensen sabia exatamente cada ponto que enlouquecia o moreno. Entrelaçou as pernas dele em sua cintura, fazendo com que ele sentisse o membro de Jensen pulsar entre suas nádegas, à procura daquele lugar especial o qual já havia se acostumado às investidas, por vezes agressivas, do loiro.

El Lobo passeava as mãos ágeis pelas costas pontilhadas de pequenas sardas enquanto correspondia aos beijos do loiro que já havia se posicionado, indicando que daquela vez, ele ficaria por cima. Jensen notou o membro rígido de El Lobo roçar em sua barriga e não conseguiu evitar o êxtase que aquela sensação de poder lhe provocava. Todas as vezes durante esses anos em que havia se encontrado as escondidas com Tom Welling eram sempre alucinantes.

O sexo entre eles sempre tinha algo de intenso. Talvez quem visse de longe poderia jurar que eram apaixonados, mas passavam longe disso. Jensen investia com força pra dentro de Tom que ofegava e gemia alto o nome de Jensen enquanto o loiro apenas afundou a cabeça no ombro de Tom, mordendo e lambendo a pele do colombiano.

Jensen levantou o dorso, sem sair de dentro de Lobo, passou as duas pernas de Tom por cima se seus ombros, forçando-se ainda mais dentro dele, enquanto Tom apenas era submisso a todas as vontades do outro naquele momento – igual à sempre. Jensen encarava as expressões faciais de um Welling completamente fora de si. O moreno empurrava-se contra Jensen, segurando suas mãos nas coxas do loiro, como se pedisse mais.

Jensen mordia o lábio inferior apenas observando aquele homem enorme a sua frente completamente vulnerável, à sua mercê, e ainda assim extremamente másculo.

O loiro voltou a posicionar as pernas de Tom em torno de sua cintura, descendo seu corpo na direção do moreno a fim de buscar seu rosto. El Lobo estava corado e começando a suar. Jensen apenas observou aqueles olhos azuis quase transparentes enquanto Welling achava que Jensen o partiria ao meio de tão forte que eram suas estocadas. Aquele ar completamente animalesco estava deixando Jensen completamente louco. Era só sexo, só se tratava daquilo, puramente físico, e isso tornava as coisas ainda mais fáceis.

Jensen mordeu os lábios de Tom no momento em que sentiu que o moreno iria gozar. Ele segurou no membro rígido de Welling, acariciando com força, sendo imediatamente puxado para um beijo. Jensen não demorou muito para se derramar completamente dentro de Tom, assim que sentiu sua barriga ficar úmida e ainda mais quente.

Seu corpo não mais o obedeceu ele caiu por cima de Tom, exausto. Este, por sua vez, tinha que admitir que fazer Jensen Ackles gozar daquele jeito o deixava com o ego nas nuvens. Ele tinha que admitir que, mesmo sabendo que o loiro iria embora em alguns minutos, era muito bom sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu.

- Dessa vez foi pra me deixar sem andar é? – Tom murmurou no ouvido de Jensen.

- Isso é pra você pensar duas vezes a próxima vez que resolver apontar uma arma pra minha cabeça... – Jensen respondeu num sussurro no ouvido do moreno, mordendo a orelha dele ao final, enquanto Tom corria os dedos pelos cabelos de Jensen.

- Se for isso que eu ganho cada vez que te apontar uma arma, então...

- Cala a boca! – Jensen interrompeu o moreno. – Nem pense em terminar essa frase...

Tom riu, daquele jeito meio sonolento, enquanto Jensen girava o corpo deitando-se ao lado do moreno.

- Quer mesmo a carga nas mãos de Kristen? – Jensen apoiou o cotovelo no colchão, segurando a cabeça, virando-se para encarar Tom.

- E por que não, Jensen? Digo, é ela quem cuida do meu dinheiro de qualquer forma... você sabe disso... –Tom respondeu olhando Jensen, estranhando a colocação.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não confiaria... – Jensen respondeu, assumindo uma expressão mais sizuda.

- Você nem a conhece... – Tom respondeu esboçando um leve sorriso debochado. – Está com ciúmes?

- Cala a boca, Thomas Patrick John... – Jensen não resistiu ao riso. – Me ligue. – O loiro concluiu, saindo da cama a fim de procurar suas roupas.

- Você sabe que eu vou... – Tom respondeu fechando os olhos, parecia que ia pegar no sono logo. Também, como não fazê-lo?

_**Say you're leavin on the seven thirty train and that you're headin' out to Hollywood**_

_Você está indo embora no trem das 7:30 e está indo para Hollywood_

_**Girl you been givin me the line so many times kinda gets like feelin bad looks good**_

_Garota você me fez perder a linha tantas vezes que parece que o que era mal ficou bom_

***

- Está brincando, só pode, não é James? – Hilarie Burton encarava James no quarto da mansão de Lafferty, com os braços cruzados e um olhar completamente indignado. – Que está pensando? Confiar esse tipo de coisa a um garoto que nem conhecemos!

- Conhecemos sim... – James respondeu, começando a tirar a própria camisa. – Quer dizer, ele trabalhou com uns amigos do papai... Eu confio nele. E ele é um dos melhores hackers que temos por enquanto... – James concluiu pegando o roupão branco.

- James... presta atenção... – Hilarie parecia não ter dado ouvidos ao marido. – Não temos certeza de quem ele é...

- Chega, Hilarie! – James gritou, desfazendo-se do restando de suas roupas. – Quando eu quiser a sua opinião, eu peço! Caso contrário, cale a porra dessa sua boca!

O moreno entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com força. Hilary apenas suspirou impaciente. Deu meia volta no quarto, ajeitou o vestido cinza claro colado no corpo, pegou sua bolsa de cima da cama e deixou o quarto.

Ela passou pelo amplo corredor até a escadaria no meio da sala, fazendo um barulho sincronizado, firme, em função do seu salto agulha. Ela certamente estava com cara de poucos amigos, expressão essa que foi mudando aos poucos ao ver o cara loiro de boné, com as mãos enterradas no jeans e uma mochila nas costas, andando de um lado para outro na sala.

Ela analisou Justin enquanto terminava de descer as escadas. Realmente ele era um homem bonito, até entendia o porquê de seu marido insistir nele. As peripécias sexuais com homens de James há muito não era mais segredo pra ela. Ela definitivamente não ligava, estava bem mais preocupada em torrar o dinheiro de Lafferty do que ir pra cama com ele.

- Você deve ser o Hartley. – Ela disse, mudando o passo. Andou mais calma, mais sensual, arrumando de leve os cabelos enquanto se aproximava de Justin.

Ele sentiu as pernas tremerem ao ver aquela mulher tão deslumbrante andando daquela forma na sua direção, com a mão estendida.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu, limpando a garganta. – Justin Hartley. - Ele finalizou apertando a mão da loira, que segurou tempo demais.

- Muito prazer... Justin. – A loira respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios sem batom. – Eu sou Hilarie...

_"Eu sei"_ ele pensou. Claro que sabia quem era a loira. Na verdade, se ela soubesse tudo que ele sabe dela...

- Meu marido já deve estar descendo. – Ela acrescentou, afastando-se alguns passos de loiro. – Posso te mostrar onde fica o escritório se quiser esperá-lo... – Ela sorriu, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Estou bem aqui. – O agente respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso de canto. Era incrível como ele tinha mais jogo de cintura pra aquilo do que Jared.

Ela voltou a se aproximar dele, ainda mantendo o sorriso, mas dessa vez, ficou mais perto dele do que da primeira.

- Eu faço questão. – Ela retrucou, encarando agora um Justin com um sorriso mais largo. – Por aqui... – Ela concluiu girando o corpo, ficando de costas e andando na direção oposta de onde veio. Justin certamente percebeu enquanto a seguia, que o balançar dos quadris da loira era, definitivamente, para ele.

O escritório de James era amplo e coberto por quadros e tapetes que Justin imediatamente conheceu como os do tipo mais caro. Apenas sentou-se em uma das poltronas pretas da enorme sala e observou Hilarie acender um cigarro.

- James já falou sobre seu trabalho? – A loira perguntou, tragando o cigarro em seguida, olhando Justin ficar quase hipnotizado quando ela sentou-se na mesa enorme, cruzando as pernas sensualmente.

- Não. – Ele engoliu a seco. Era melhor parar com aquilo. Certamente dar em cima da mulher de seu 'chefe' só lhe renderia uma bala no meio da testa. – Ele apenas me perguntou se eu sabia mexer em computadores. – Ele pigarreou, ajeitando-se na poltrona.

- Conhece Chad Michael Murray? – Ela soltou a fumaça do cigarro sem tirar os olhos de Justin. O loiro, por sua vez, assentiu com a cabeça.

Não que ele o tivesse visto, mas bem, quem no FBI não conhecia Chad Michael Murray? O hacker de Wall Street, responsável pela quebra da bolsa de Nova York anos atrás. O garoto era um gênio, pena que usava sua genialidade por caminhos ilegais.

- Você vai seguir o garoto, online, obviamente. Queremos nos inteirar dos planos de Ackles...

- Mas vocês já não sabem quais são? – Justin franziu o cenho, estranhando a colocação de Hilarie. James devia saber já dos planos de Jensen. – A carga de heroína que vem do Pacífico...

-É. – Ela respondeu, apagando o cigarro num cinzeiro sobre a mesa, e saltando de cima. – Mas queremos entrar pros negócios. E bem, Jensen não gosta muito de concorrência... – Ela sorriu passando a língua pelos lábios, ficando de frente pra ele com as mãos nos quadris. – Você deve saber como ele é.

Justin respirou fundo, olhou a loira de cima abaixo e apenas assentiu novamente com a cabeça. Toda aquela tensão sexual não ia terminar bem.

***

Jared ficou com Katie no seu encalço o dia todo. Não conseguiu atender o celular quando o Bureau ligava, tampouco conseguiu fazer alguma ligação. De certa forma, ele não sabia bem se queria ligar também. Era cedo pra entregar os planos de Jensen. Ou não?

- E então... – Katie disse finalmente, quando Jared suspirou em frente ao laptop. – Que conseguiu?

- Bem... a troca de postos dura entre 8 e 11 minutos. – Jared disse, ainda observando a tela. – Se vamos fazer isso, é bastante óbvio que o tempo é limitado.

- E o que você sugere? – A loira posicionou-e atrás de Jared, olhando a tela também.

- Não tem como passarmos três embarcações nesse meio tempo. – Jared concluiu, apontando para o percurso até o porto do cais. – Não dá tempo.

Katie suspirou séria sem tirar os olhos da tela, concentrada. Jogou os cachos loiros par trás, enquanto Jared ainda pensava naquilo. Ao contrário de Katie, ele agora pensava nos pontos estratégicos para a abordagem do FBI.

- Temos que dar um jeito de atrasar esses guardas. – Ela disse por fim, movendo-se até a porta do escritório. – Fique aqui, eu já volto.

- Como é que vamos 'atrasar' a _guarda costeira_, Katie? É insano e sem sentido. – Jared riu um tanto quanto debochado, antes da loira cruzar a porta.

- É, meu querido, você não me conhece muito bem ainda, não é? – Ela sorriu calmamente de volta, como se Jared fosse a pessoa mais ingênua do mundo.

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, ligeiramente subestimando a loira. Ele a conhecia muito bem sim, e talvez ela fosse mesmo capaz de uma coisa como aquela. A mente daquela belíssima mulher era realmente algo relevante. Ela não era apenas um corpo bonito que perambulava ao lado de Jensen.

***

Kristen baixou parcialmente o vidro do sedan preto encostado perto da marina. Observou Jensen Ackles sair do iate de seu marido e andar até seu próprio carro, ajeitando o terno azul e recolocando os óculos escuros, enquanto Cliff abria a porta para o patrão entrar.

Kristen sorriu de canto para si mesma olhando o carro de Jensen se afastar. Era muita petulância de Tom tratar Kristen como uma mulher submissa e subestimar sua inteligência dela daquela forma. Claro que ela sabia, ela sempre soube. Tom não era bom pra esconder sentimentos e bem, ela até entendia, Jensen era um homem extremamente atraente.

Ela arrancou com o carro deixando o píer, voltando a entrar na avenida. Ela não se importava com quem seu marido transava, definitivamente não fazia a menor diferença desde que ela pudesse torrar o dinheiro dele. Kristen sempre fora da opinião de que quem gosta de homem é gay, mulher gosta mesmo é de dinheiro. De certo estava aí a explicação que Jared queria para o fato de lindas mulheres estarem ao redor de homens tão perigosos: dinheiro.

Ela seguiu de volta ao hotel onde estava hospedada, pegando o celular durante o caminho e chamando por alguém na discagem automática.

_- Que é?_ – Chad pareceu um tanto mal humorado do outro lado da linha.

- Preciso de você. – Ela foi seca.

_- Estou ocupado agora, por que está me ligando?_

- Preciso de um favor. Onde está?

_- Estou em casa... Katie acabou de me ligar pra falar sobre as rotas. Parece que o tal Jared tem um plano..._

- Plano de que? – Ela agora pareceu surpresa e curiosa. – Pros barcos? O garoto tem um 'plano'? – Ela conclui com desdém.

_- É e... tenho que admitir que faz sentido, diria que é até bom... _– Chad riu de canto do outro lado da linha.

- Ok, que seja, me encontre no hotel. – Ela disse, no típico tom imperativo. – Precisamos falar disso e preciso de um favor!

_- Ah Kristen... Eu não quero problemas com..._

- Lobo está ocupado demais pra saber o que estou fazendo. – Ela interrompeu. – Não vai ser problema, pode confiar em mim. – Ela parou no sinal, olhando de relance pelo retrovisor, checando o batom. – Quarto 1002.

_- Kristen..._

- Se eu disser que estou vestindo aquela lingerie que você gosta, serve de incentivo? – Ela sorriu travessa, com ares prepotentes, e pelo suspiro de Chad do outro lado da linha, ela percebeu que surtiu efeito.


	8. Gun x Sex

Jared fechou o laptop quando sentiu os olhos e a cabeça cansados de ter que pensar na mesma coisa. Era frustrante, ia dar errado, aquilo não ia funcionar. Ele recostou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos. A noite já havia caído lá fora, quando ele olhou pela janela do escritório de Jensen.

Jensen. Ele pensou no loiro e de repente se perguntou onde ele havia passado a tarde. Será que estava com alguém? Com Chad talvez. Isso, com certeza era com Chad. Jared agora tentava entender o que Jensen via no loiro. Não que Jared fosse de achar homens bonitos, mas Chad realmente não tinha nenhum atrativo. Era magro demais, alto demais, era desproporcional o tamanho de sua cabeça... Ele não tinha uma postura decente para andar e aquele cabelo era... estranho.

Já Jensen era demais pra ele. O moreno lembrou-se detalhadamente do beijo que quase acontecera antes dele atender aquele maldito telefonema. Jared teria mesmo deixado aquilo ir adiante? Será que teria beijado Jensen? Tudo bem, era trabalho. Isso! Era tudo questão do plano e, se ele tivesse que de repente ter a sexualidade dúbia, era por um bem maior. E Jensen... Jensen tinha uma boca que era impossível não chamar atenção, e... ao contrário de Chad, tudo em Jensen era totalmente proporcional... Até as pernas arqueadas quando ele andava o deixavam sexy.

E o moreno também não podia negar que Jensen tinha uma bela bunda! As mãos sempre quentes, os olhos sempre seguros, até quando vinham acompanhados daquele sorrisinho de canto. Os ombros largos, e a versatilidade em parecer um homem de negócios e, em um segundo, revelar o sorriso mais _filho da puta_ de todos os tempos... Era sexy, era mesmo... Ele talvez agora entendesse porque Jensen tinha tanta gente a sua volta. Todo mundo queria experimentá-lo. Ele parecia tão... _deliciosamente perigoso..._

- Em que está pensando? – A voz grave do loiro ecoou dentro do escritório e Jared abriu os olhos num susto. Ele corou como se tivesse sido pego pela mãe fazendo sexo com a namorada na cama dos pais.

- No plano. – Ele respondeu para Jensen depois de um breve silêncio, que ele ocupou pra voltar a face da terra. – Na melhor forma de...

- Você mente muito mal, Tristan. – Jensen respondeu se aproximando de Jared, sentado na pequena mesa ao lado da grande, que pertencia a Jensen. – Com esse sorrisinho na cara e de olhos fechados pensando em rotas? – Ele concluiu rindo, recostando-se na mesa, de frente para Jared.

Jared ergueu os olhos a fim de olhar para os de Jensen, que realmente esperava uma resposta. Ele afastou um pouco a cadeira, dando espaço para Jensen ficar naquela parte da mesa. Ele não podia realmente dizer em que estava pensando, até porque, ele havia se dado realmente conta do que era no momento em que Jensen perguntava.

- Eu estava... – O moreno sorriu sem graça. – Sei lá, Jen... Só pensando em coisas da vida...

Jensen abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos, desfazendo um pouco da postura tensa de seus ombros e relaxando o olhar.

- Você acabou de me chamar de... _Jen_? – O loiro perguntou de maneira que até seus olhos brilharam.

- Jensen. – Jared disse, arregalando os olhos, um pouco desconfortável. – Eu disse Jensen.

- Não, não disse! – Jensen riu por Jared ter ficado tão sem graça.

O moreno levantou-se da cadeira e andou para o centro da sala como se quisesse correr léguas de Jensen. Ele não sabia muito bem porque agia como um perfeito idiota quando Jensen estava por perto. Perto, tão perto. Fisicamente perto. Ele sentia-se descontroladamente perturbado.

- Jared. – Jensen saiu de seu lugar e andou até o moreno, que agora não tinha uma desculpa para se afastar. Jensen olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes do moreno, como se lesse suas ações e pensamentos. Aquele olhar, aquele em que Jared, mais uma vez, parecia sentir-se nu em frente ao loiro. – Qual o problema?

- Não tem nenhum problema, Jensen. – Ele respondeu categórico.

- Por que me deixa... chegar perto... – O loiro agora começou a acariciar uma das mãos de Jared sutilmente, esperando pra ver se o moreno o impedia. Mas não aconteceu. Jared apenas desviou o olhar para a mão que Jensen segurava. – ...e, de repente, sai correndo?

- Eu... – Jared soltou sua mão da de Jensen. – Não faço isso.

Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso de canto, olhando para Jared com aquela típica expressão de obviedade, porque Jared tinha feito exatamente o que Jensen tinha descrito. Jared baixou os olhos, percebendo é claro, e sorriu um pouco nervoso.

- Eu... não sei o que acontece, Jensen... – O moreno respondeu, ainda sem encarar o outro. – Você... me perturba! – Ele concluiu e aí sim encarou Jensen.

- Bom, eis aí uma resposta que é verdade finalmente. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo, mas não soou de maneira prepotente. – Está tudo bem com você? O que está acontecendo?

- Por que está perguntando isso? – Jared disse confuso, enquanto Jensen voltou a olhar daquela forma.

- Porque alguma coisa está acontecendo aqui. – Jensen respondeu, ficando mais próximo de Jared.

- Em que sentido? – Jared disparou, tentando dar um passo para trás, a fim de se afastar de Jensen, mas ele segurou seu braço o impedindo, como se adivinhasse perfeitamente o que o moreno iria fazer.

- Nesse sentido, Jared... – Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared e não deu a menor chance para o moreno recuar, beijando os lábios de um Jared que pareceu tremer em seus braços. Jared se perdeu por alguns momentos, perdeu o chão e a respiração principalmente. O corpo de Jensen era firme e quente, seus lábios... Deus! Seus lábios eram de uma textura única, a forma que a língua do loiro se movia dentro da boca de Jared, buscando por espaço, era escandalosamente obscena.

Jared acabou se deixando levar por aquilo, como já previa mesmo. Ele segurou o rosto de Jensen retribuindo o beijo sem pensar muito. Talvez se ele pensasse, pararia com aquilo na hora. Ou melhor, se raciocinasse de fato, não deixaria chegar tão longe.

Mas o caso é que Jensen parecia estar tão entregue quanto ele. O loiro puxou Jared de uma forma um tanto quanto agressiva em direção a mesa onde o mais novo antes estava, e o fez sentar em cima, colocando-se entre as pernas de Jared, de forma que o moreno podia perfeitamente entrelaçá-las na cintura de Jensen.

Jensen parecia faminto por Jared, tinha sede da boca do mais novo e agora mordia os lábios de Jared como se quisesse ficar com um pedaço daqueles lábios quentes e, agora marcados pelos dentes do loiro.

Um estrondo na porta fez com que ambos acordassem daquele delírio. Katie Cassidy entrava no escritório e tentava encarar aquilo com naturalidade, afinal, nenhuma novidade que Jensen fosse _traçar_ o novato. Mas ela teve que admitir pra si mesma que a cena foi quente, mais do que ela imaginou que seria e, bem, ver Jensen literalmente corando pelo flagra a surpreendera um pouco, já que ela já o havia pego com Chad antes muitas vezes.

- Desde quando... – A voz de Jensen estava rouca, ele pigarreou antes de continuar. – Desde quando entra sem bater? – Ele agora estava sério, olhando a loira, enquanto um Jared visivelmente atordoado afastava-se discretamente de Jensen.

- Desculpa, eu precisava...

- Não entre sem bater. – Jensen interrompeu a loira, estava agora rubro de raiva. – Odeio que façam isso, e você sabe melhor do que ninguém.

- Jensen, eu já pedi desculpas, eu só...

- Sai daqui. Seja o que for, pode esperar. – Jensen disse quase gritando, interrompendo-a mais uma vez.

- Na verdade, é importante que...

- SAI, KATIE! – Ele gritou diante de mais uma tentativa frustrada da garota se explicar.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa pela atitude e reação exagerada de Jensen, que agora parecia que queria avançar em cima dela. Certo, Jensen frustrado ficava ligeiramente mais perigoso. A moça deu meia volta e deixou o escritório como se estivesse fugindo do próprio diabo.

O loiro suspirou e voltou-se para Jared, que estava de costas olhando pela janela. Parecia perdido em pensamentos e tinha uma das mãos sob a boca, como se não quisesse que aquele gosto, aquela sensação passasse.

- Jared. – Jensen disse, num tom baixo, como se tivesse com medo de assustar o moreno.

- Sim? – Jared virou-se para encarar o mais velho, a postura claramente tensa, tentando agir naturalmente e falhando obviamente.

- Tudo bem? – Jensen sorriu de canto, daquele jeito que fazia o coração de Jared bater num ritmo descompassado. – Desculpa se eu... passei um pouco do limite. – Ele concluiu e Jared não acreditou naquilo. Definitivamente Jensen não estava arrependido.

- Não, tudo bem... – Jared respondeu sorrindo de um jeito nervoso, afastando-se de Jensen. Não queria parecer amador, mas estava morrendo de vontade de sair correndo. Ele suspirou ao fim da frase diante do silêncio de Jensen, que ainda sustentava o olhar como se estivesse se concentrado novamente na boca de Jared.

Ele voltou a se aproximar de Jared, o deixando um tanto quanto encurralado entre o loiro e a parede perto da janela. Jared tentou parecer não se intimidar, mas a Jensen ele obviamente não enganava.

- Eu acho que vou... – Jared começou a falar, quebrando o silêncio de um Jensen que parecia querer voltar a beijá-lo e ele, Jared, sabia que corresponderia mais uma vez e provavelmente não seriam interrompidos na segunda vez. - ...Voltar a olhar aquelas rotas...

- Não. – Jensen foi enfático.

- Mas eu...

- Eu sou seu chefe. – Jensen interrompeu o moreno. – E eu digo quando é pra você trabalhar e quando não é.

- Jensen...

- Qual é, Jared! – Jensen se aproximou daquele jeito de antes do moreno, invadindo completamente seu espaço pessoal. – Você nunca beijou um homem é isso? – Jensen perguntou quase debochado.

- Eu não... – Jared ficou sem graça. – Eu não gosto de homem... – O tom dele era quase ingênuo. Incerto?

- Ah é mesmo? – Jensen sorriu abertamente dessa vez. – Pelo jeito que você me beijou não foi o que pareceu...

- Jensen...

- Jared. – O loiro voltou a interromper o mais novo e pousou um beijo calmo nos lábios do moreno, que apenas suspirou voltando a sentir os lábios carnudos de Jensen sob os seus. – Quando estiver pronto ok?

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo sim. Estava aí uma coisa que definitivamente ele não iria reportar ao Bureau.

***

- Não compreendo essa fé cega que você tem em Kristen. – Michael Rosenbaum dizia sentado ao lado do chefe, El Lobo, em sua poltrona no jato particular de Tom.

- Eu é que não compreendo essa tua implicância com minha mulher, Rosenbaum. – Tom respondeu calmo, servindo-se de mais uma dose de whisky.

- E Ackles... – Michael deu um sorrisinho debochado. – Ackles faz o que quer com você, Tom, você aceita todas as condições dele!

- E você me critica demais. – El Lobo quase interrompeu seu homem de confiança, e tinha um tom levemente irritado.

- Tom... – Michael recomeçou após uma breve pausa, dessa vez escolhendo melhor as palavras. – Eu só acho eu você não deveria dar tanto dinheiro nas mãos dela, apenas isso. Ainda mais dinheiro vindo do Ackles.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, Michael. – Tom ajeitou-se na poltrona do avião, que era praticamente uma casa nos ares, recostou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos. – Realmente não quero.

- Tom... – Michael recomeçou. – Eu soube de rumores sobre Lafferty estar tentando entrar nos negócios do Ackles. – Rosenbaum levantou-se, colocando as mãos nos bolso fitando Welling, que apenas sorriu irônico.

- Ele não se atreveria. – O moreno comentou despreocupado. – Lafferty não tem culhões pra isso.

- Mas ele tem Hilarie do lado dele.

- E daí? – Tom desdenhou. – Hilarie tem os negócios dela por fora, e você sabe. Está sempre um passo a frente de Lafferty...

- Exatamente. – Michael agora voltou a sentar-se. – Ele contratou um novo garoto agora.

- Quem? – Tom franziu o cenho, olhando Michael curiosamente.

- Hartley. – Rosenbaum respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. – Um hackerzinho de Miami... Pra ficar na cola de Murray. – Michael concluiu. Tom soltou seu copo e gargalhou.

- Está de brincadeira não é? – O colombiano ainda sorria. – É impossível. Murray não trabalha pra Jensen a toa! Nem o FBI pegou Murray de novo, você acha que um contratado qualquer de um zé ruela feito Lafferty vai dar conta? Me poupe! – Tom ria despreocupado enquanto falava. Michael, por outro lado, não estava tão seguro.

***

Chad Michael Murray respirava ofegante num momento de entrega absoluta enquanto Kristen Kreuk finalizava ritmados movimentos com os quadris em cima de Chad, que tinha ambas as mãos apertando as coxas da morena.

Num movimento quase sincronizado de ambos, ele levantou-se por um segundo recostando a cabeça entre os belos seios de Kristen que, por sua vez, gemeu alto segurando nos cabelos do loiro.

- Você está ficando cada vez melhor nisso! – Ela falou perto do ouvido de Chad, enquanto ele parecia se esforçar pra retomar o controle do próprio corpo. Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu de cant, habilidosamente a tirando de cima dele.

A morena deitou-se ao lado dele, na enorme king size do quarto de hotel onde, anteriormente, ela estava com o marido.

- Este era o favor? – Ele disse finalmente, fechando os olhos quando sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

- Óbvio que não. – Ela sorriu cobrindo-se com o fino lençol branco. – Esse era um extra pra mim, claro.

Chad a encarou com o canto dos olhos e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para o chão em busca das próprias roupas. Achou sua boxer preta a lado do criado mudo e a vestiu sem pressa.

- Estou ouvindo. – Ele disse agora um pouco mais sério.

- Quero saber quem é esse tal de Jared. Ficha inteira. Tudo que tiver sobre ele. – A morena parecia ter uma leve irritação na voz ao lembrar-se do agente.

- E por que o interesse no novato? – Chad riu, divertindo-se enquanto fechava as calças.

- Saber os meus motivos não faz parte do pacote, Murray, apenas faça sua mágica com o computador. – Ela respondeu enfática.

- Ok. – Ele abotoava a camisa branca tentando não parecer muito interessado, mas a verdade é que ele estava muito curioso.

- Manteremos contato. – Ela acrescentou, virando-se para o lado oposto de onde ele estava fechando os olhos. – Bata a porta quando sair.

Ele sorriu de canto olhando para a morena enquanto terminava de calçar os sapatos. Seria tão simples se todas as mulheres do mundo fossem como ela, apenas quisessem "virar para o lado e dormir". Ele pegou o casaco do terno, jogou sobre o ombro e deixou o quarto.

***

- Anda Jared, atende... – Justin andava de um lado para outro com o celular, na varanda da enorme casa de Lafferty. Era a terceira vez que ele tentava e o celular do moreno dava na caixa postal. Definitivamente isso já estava preocupando o loiro. – Jared, sou eu de novo, quando pegar essa mensagem me liga. – Ele desligou o aparelho e voltou a guardá-lo no bolso do jeans.

Ele voltou para a sala onde seu laptop já estava ligado. Ele sabia que não seria nada fácil hackear o sistema de Murray, mas ele podia ser igualmente tão surpreendente quando o assistente de Jensen. Afinal, ele praticamente fazia a mesma coisa, com a diferença de que era para os 'mocinhos'.

Ele trabalhou algumas horas em programas e codificações em placas de redes online até que, por fim, conseguiu um breve acesso ao material que Chad tinha em seu computador. O problema era exatamente que Murray nunca, ou quase nunca, usava apenas um computador.

Justin conseguiu achar o que já esperava encontrar na verdade. Uma keylogger para entrar nos arquivos da Guarda Costeira para ter acesso as rotas. Ok, ele já sabia disso, até porque não era muito o que lhe interessava, afinal, ele mesmo poderia pedir a Jared que as entregasse a ele.

O que na verdade chamou a atenção de Justin foram as diversas contas em paraísos fiscais que Murray parecia coordenar. De quem era o dinheiro é que realmente ele não sabia. Talvez de Jensen, talvez de Murray. Provavelmente de Jensen, Hartley sabia que só existia uma pessoa que tinha acessos e autorização para mexer no dinheiro do texano, e este certamente não era Chad, e sim Beaver.

Justin fechou rapidamente as janelas quando ouviu passos descendo as escadas até a sala novamente. Ele fechou o laptop e viu que se tratava de James o chamando até o escritório. Hartley o seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Que conseguiu? – James perguntou, sentando-se atrás de sua mesa e indicando a cadeira a frente para Justin sentar-se.

- Eles parecem estar trabalhando em rotas ainda. – Justin começou, abrindo o computador e mostrando um desenho das rotas marítimas que Chad havia entregado a Jensen mais cedo. – Eu acredito que eles ainda não tenham encontrado um jeito seguro... Não é um trabalho fácil.

- Ótimo. –James disse, olhando atentamente para a tela. – Isso significa que igualmente teremos tempo para pensar numa rota segura também. – O moreno acrescentou, agora voltando a recostar-se na cadeira, deixando o computador de lado.

Justin ficou em silêncio olhando o chefe que retribuía o olhar. Ele lembrou-se do encontro inicial de ambos e sabia que James estava pensando o mesmo.

- Então... Hartley... – James tinha um sorriso de canto e Justin teve certeza que ele olhava para as partes baixas do loiro. – Estou indo a inauguração de um clube em Miami... – O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios e Justin passou a prestar mais atenção na conversa. Bom, ele era de Miami não é mesmo? – E você vai comigo...

- Senhor Lafferty, eu acho que temos um mal entendido aqui...

- Não, não temos. – James interrompeu o loiro que estava definitivamente começando a se sentir desconfortável com a posição de garoto de programa. – Você faz o que eu mando, eu acho que se tem algo que você não entendeu foi isso.

- O senhor me chamou para descobrir os planos de Murray e não para...

- Não seja por isso então, vamos renegociar. – James abriu com calma a gaveta do lado direito de sua mesa, com uma chave, sério. Com calma, ele pôs a sua frente uma bela Magnum prata, calibre 44, com cabo de marfim. Justin arregalou os olhos ao ver o revólver em sinal claro de ameaça.

James fechou a gaveta e deixou a chave pendurada, fez todos os movimentos sem tirar os olhos de Justin e não conseguiu deixar de se excitar com o pânico nos olhos do loiro a sua frente.

- Você descobre os planos de Jensen através de Murray... – James recomeçou, no mesmo tom pacífico, típico de quem está no controle. – "E"... faz todo o resto que eu mandar. Senão... – Ele desviou os olhos de Justin para sua arma, o que fez o loiro entender perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer.

- Certo. – Justin respondeu quase num sussurro, encarando agora as próprias mãos.

- Fico feliz que não queria acordar com a boca cheia de formigas, _senhor_ Hartley... – James disse num tom extremamente debochado, quase rindo. – Então... fui claro?

- Cristalino, senhor. – Justin respondeu agora com um leve tom de sarcasmo.


	9. Motel x Club

**Motel x Club**

_Betado pela Amanda_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Jared subiu as escadas do hotel onde estava, um pouco longe da mansão de Ackles, e deitou-se na cama. Ele sabia que havia pelo menos cinco mensagens que Justin em sua caixa postal. Mas ele estava atordoado demais para falar com o loiro àquela hora.

Deus, as coisas estavam saindo do controle, pensou levantando-se novamente e indo até a janela. Ele tinha beijado Jensen, ele estava íntimo de Jensen. E fazia apenas alguns dias que estava na missão. O moreno estava inquieto em seu quarto, andava de um lado para outro, não sabia o que fazer, só pensava em Jensen, no beijo de Jensen.

Era sua carreira, seu pai, Morgan... Pessoas misturadas passando tal qual flashes em sua mente. Pôs as duas mãos na cabeça como se quisesse tirar aquilo de dentro de seu cérebro. E o telefone tocava mais uma vez, vibrando dentro do bolso de seu jeans.

- Padalecki. – atendeu ao ver que era Justin.

_- Padalecki é o caralho! Onde você se meteu?_ – Justin estava bem aflito do outro lado da linha.

- Estava ocupado! Reunião com Ackles, não pude atender.

-_ Você sabe que não pode deixar de reportar, Jared, se você toma um tiro, fazemos o que?_

- Eu estou bem, Hartley... – Jared disse ligeiramente irritado. Realmente ele estava bem longe de ser alvejado naquela tarde. – Eu ia ligar, acabei de chegar.

_- E então? Já tem uma rota?_ – Justin disse, se acalmando.

- Como sabe que estamos trabalhando nisso? – Jared estranhou que seu colega já soubesse.

_- Estou rastreando Murray... Foi só juntar as peças quando vi o mapa._

- Não temos. Eu e Katie estamos trabalhando nisso supostamente. – O moreno respondeu atirando-se na cama de novo. – Quais são os planos de Lafferty?

_- Você não vai acreditar... _– Justin disse rindo. – _Um querendo comer o outro... E não estou falando de sexo. _– Ele riu ainda mais, Jared continuou sério.

- De que está falando?

_- Lafferty quer passar a perna em Jensen. Vai armar uma emboscada e mandar roubar dois dos três barcos que vêm._ – Justin concluiu.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Jared dizia incrédulo. – Justin, um desses barcos é para El Lobo! Lafferty não estará roubando de Ackles, estará roubando de Welling... E cara... Lafferty é um homem morto e esquartejado se mexer com Lobo.

_- Por isso eu disse dois dos três barcos. _– Justin repetiu enfático. – _O terceiro é de Lobo..._

Jared ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos apenas processando a informação. Talvez Jensen tivesse subestimado Lafferty, talvez James não fosse assim tão insignificante quanto ele pensava.

- Certo, temos um traficante roubando de outro. Ótimo. – Jared acrescentou irônico. – Jensen vai ficar louco.

_- E ele vai fazer o que? Chamar a polícia?_ – Justin riu, parecia definitivamente estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo, pra ele parecia piada.

- Justin, é sério, concentre-se!

-_ Cara, você acha que eu ligo se essa escória quiser se matar?_ – Justin acrescentou com certo asco na voz. – _Fala sério, Jared! Que metam uma bala na cabeça de um por um se quiserem, nos poupam trabalho..._

- Não estamos no Bureau pra isso, Hartley.

_- Está defendendo eles?_

- Mas é claro que não. – Jared apressou-se em acrescentar. Ele realmente parecia não gostar da idéia de Jensen morto. – Vamos seguir com o plano, Justin.

_- Vai reportar a Morgan o relatório de hoje?_

- Óbvio. – Que não. Jared pensou. – Falo com ele pela manhã. Agora eu preciso de um banho. – Frio, ele acrescentou mentalmente. – E uma boa noite de sono.

-_ Certo. Eu tenho uma inauguração de clube em Miami para ir com Lafferty..._ – Justin disse bastante mal humorado, bufou ao ouvir Jared gargalhar do outro lado da linha.

- Dois dias e você já é a putinha de James? – Jared disse sarcástico.

_- Cala boca, Padalecki, tua hora vai chegar._ – Justin respondeu desligando o telefone, fazendo Jared rir ainda mais. Pensou que podia imaginar Justin com cara de criança emburrada. Mal ele sabia que de fato sua hora estava chegando. Mais depressa do que imaginava e, o mais incrível, parecia que com seu próprio consentimento.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente deitado na cama, tirou os sapatos com os pés mesmo, pelos calcanhares e suspirou. Estava cansado de pensar, e isso é pior que qualquer trabalho braçal.

Duas batidas na porta. Ele abriu os olhos num susto e ficou em silêncio. Checou o relógio digital em cima do criado mudo e percebeu que era quase meia-noite. Sentou-se devagar na cama, sem fazer barulho e, por impulso e costume, segurou a arma do lado direito da cintura.

Mais duas batidas acompanhadas agora de uma voz grave conhecida.

- Jared? – Jensen perguntou do lado de fora o quarto de Jared. – Está aí?

Jared suspirou aliviado levantando-se da cama. Que diabos Jensen fazia ali? Ele tinha acabado de sair da mansão do loiro, não entendeu o que Jensen poderia querer com ele, e principalmente o porquê de Jensen não ter ligado pro celular do moreno se simplesmente queria alguma coisa.

- Ei. – Jared disse após abrir a porta um pouco surpreso com a visita. Ele vestia uma bela camisa preta e calça social da mesma cor. Cinto e sapatos igualmente pretos, barba feita, cabelo arrumado e um perfume inebriante que fez com ele se segurasse mais firme na maçaneta da porta, já que suas pernas pareceram bambear.

- Ei... – Jensen respondeu com o típico sorriso de canto. – Já estava dormindo?

- Não. – Jared respondeu agora dando espaço para que Jensen entrasse. – Estava indo tomar um banho...

- Oh certo. – Jensen olhou Jared de cima abaixo até parar em seus olhos, que não conseguiam conter um certo pânico mesclado a um ponto de interrogação. – Está se perguntando o que vim fazer aqui, não é? – Jensen sorriu abertamente agora.

Jared baixou a cabeça, encarando os próprios pés e, na verdade, se perguntava agora como é que Jensen poderia saber tanto dele.

- Não que isso seja inconveniente, mas sim... – Jared respondeu sincero, sorrindo um pouco sem graça. – Imagino que deva ser algo importante, senão você teria apenas me ligado...

Jensen deu dois passos na direção de Jared, ficando mais perto dele. Jared ficou tonto ao sentir o cheiro do perfume de Jensen misturado com a loção pós-barba e com aquele cheiro característico do loiro. E lá estava ele completamente perturbado de novo. E lá estava Jensen novamente percebendo.

- Eu sei que eu disse que seria quando você estivesse pronto, e isso significa não pressionar... – Jensen começou, falando baixo. – Mas... Queria que fosse comigo a inauguração de uma boate em Miami...

Jared percebeu que prendia a respiração quando finalmente soltou o ar após Jensen terminar de falar. Ele ficou com algum receio quanto ao programa, porque sabia agora que James e Justin estariam lá e, pelo jeito, o tal clube era barra pesada.

- Eu acho que não tenho escolha, não é? – Jared disse um pouco sem graça.

Jensen franziu o cenho, olhando sério para Jared sem entender.

- Se não tivesse, não estaria te convidando. – O loiro respondeu. – Isso é um convite, não uma ordem. – Jensen concluiu e Jared o ouviu com atenção, podia jurar que o mais velho estava ofendido.

- Eu sei, mas é que...

- Ok, tudo bem. – Jensen interrompeu o moreno alto, afastando-se dele alguns passos. – É um convite como disse não se sinta na obrigação de aceitar. – Jensen encaminhava-se de volta para a porta. Jared estranhou aquele comportamento do loiro, e o segurou pelo braço.

- Espere, Jensen. – O moreno disse sorrindo enquanto Jensen olhava para a mão de Jared segurando seu braço, seguindo em seguida para os olhos do mais novo, um pouco admirado com a atitude dele.

Jared soltou o braço do loiro como se sentisse que foi um pouco desesperado da parte dele segurar o outro pra que não fosse embora. Porém Jensen sorriu tranqüilo, deixando seus olhos encontrarem os de Jared de novo.

- Seria legal... – Jared disse. – Vou com você, vai... ser legal... – Ele não sabia muito bem o que dizer pra parecer que realmente queria ir, porque ele queria, sem parecer forçado na empolgação.

- Certeza? – Jensen perguntou, sorrindo mais aberto.

- Claro! Só vou tomar um banho, pode ser? – Jared estava mais calmo. – Prometo que não demoro.

- Certo. Te espero no carro. – Jensen mantinha o sorriso e deu uma ultima olhada em Jared de cima abaixo antes de deixar o moreno sozinho mais uma vez.

Jared passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e riu para si mesmo. Ele estava sendo amador, não adiantava nem mais negar para si mesmo.

***

Justin desceu da limousine preta em frente ao Miami Velvet. Ele vestia uma camisa azul marinho simples, jeans claro e jaqueta jeans no mesmo tom. Sapatos pretos e o cabelo rebelde.

Ficou na calçada dando espaço para Hilarie descer seguida de James. A loira vestia uma mini saia prata, com botas até o joelho, acompanhados de uma blusa colada preta, decote ousado e um cinto largo também preto. Os cabelos tinham cada fio em seu lugar e a maquiagem era, na opinião de Justin, um pouco exagerada, mas era inegável que ela estava linda. O problema é que ela não tirava os olhos do loiro, não fazendo questão sequer de disfarçar na frente de James.

O moreno vestia um belo terno risca de giz, descendo da limousine e se posicionando ao lado de Hilarie. Segurou a mão da loira e fez sinal para que Justin o seguisse.

Obviamente a fila de pessoas que esperavam para poder entrar era imensa, mas é claro que eles simplesmente entraram, sem inclusive serem revistados pelos seguranças que estavam na porta.

O lugar era incrível, e estava completamente lotado. Boa música, DJs revezavam na noite, muitas luzes, fumaça e bebidas de todas as cores, gostos, tamanhos e formatos. Gente bonita onde quer que se olhasse e, logo no andar a cima, uma bela sala separada. A parte VIP do lugar, claro.

Hilarie seguiu de mãos dadas com James, o casal cumprimentava algumas pessoas no caminho, e Justin seguia atrás dos dois, ainda um pouco perdido sem saber como agir. Os três subiram o breve lance de escadas até a sala VIP, onde tinha um garçom exclusivo para atendê-los, enormes sofás vermelhos, poltronas da mesma cor, uma bela vista pra pista de dança, mesas de vidro e luzes menos intensas do que as da pista.

O lugar estava perfeitamente decorado, e cheio de seguranças do lado de fora da porta, é obviamente.

- Estamos esperando mais alguém? – James perguntou a um dos caras grandes que ficavam na porta.

- Ackles está a caminho apenas. – O moreno alto, maior que James, respondeu.

Hilarie apenas olhou de canto para James que parecia ter gostado da companhia. Ele seguiu para o sofá de três lugares e foi imediatamente servido pelo garçom, que lhe trouxera uma Cuba Libre com alguns petiscos, deixando em cima da mesa.

Hilarie checou o cabelo em um dos espelhos espalhados por toda a sala, virou-se para Justin, que ainda estava parado perto da porta.

- Vamos dançar? – Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso, enroscando os braços no pescoço de Justin, que ficou extremamente desconfortável e olhou James um pouco apavorado.

- Vai. – James disse indiferente, fazendo um sinal com a mão. Hilarie realmente sabia que ele não se importaria. – E ninguém chega perto dele, Hilarie. – Ele concluiu sem olhar os dois, tomando mais um gole grande de sua bebida.

Justin sorriu sem graça para a loira que agora descia as mãos até as mãos dele. Ele realmente não entendia que _putaria_ toda era aquela. Dinheiro com certeza. Dinheiro move até sexo.

Ele desceu as escadas com ela, sendo puxado por uma das mãos, pegando uma bebida quando passava por um garçom. Tomou um gole do que nem sabia o que era e passou a Justin, aproximando o copo da boca dele e o fazendo beber. Ela não parava de sorrir para ele e ele, um pouco desajeitado, tentava ficar a vontade.

Já estavam no meio da pista de dança, e mais um gole daquela bebida estranha. Justin achou que parecia algum tipo de ácido porque logo começou a ver as coisas em dobro. A música era agitada e ele sentiu seu corpo esquentar quando Hilarie começou a se movimentar em frente a ele, colando seus corpos. Ela fazia ondas de costas pra ele, guiando as mãos do loiro por sua cintura e barriga.

Ok, Justin tinha que admitir que estava enlouquecendo. Não sabia bem se era por ela ou pela bebida. Ele acompanhava os movimentos da moça, em sincronia com a loira e no ritmo da música eletrônica que, agora, parecia tocar diretamente dentro de seu cérebro.

Ela virou-se de frente para ele, aproximou devagar seus lábios dos dele, passou a língua pelo pescoço de Justin, subindo até seu queixo até chegar na boca. Justin não resistiu e a agarrou imediatamente, beijando-a com força. Ele tinha ambas as mãos perto do traseiro da loira e suas línguas pareciam travar uma guerra por espaço em ambas as bocas. Ela tinha as mãos nos cabelos loiros de Justin enquanto continuava movimentando-se de maneira sexy conforme a música. Ele seguiu da boca da moça até seu pescoço, chupando e mordendo moderadamente cada parte do pescoço dela.

Ela então aproveitou o momento para colocar um comprimido branco de ecstasy na boca, o deixando colar na língua, afastando seu corpo de Justin e mostrando a ele, como se pedisse pra que ele fosse buscar.

Ele, que não estava mais pensando direito, voltou a mergulhar na boca de Hilarie.

***

Jared estava impecável numa bela camisa cinza, simples, mas elegante, calça social preta, sapatos e cinto da mesma cor. Barba feita e perfumado. Jensen, durante a viagem toda, mal conseguia tirar os olhos dele no banco de trás da limousine.

E o moreno não podia negar também que manteve o olhar quase que 100% do tempo em Jensen. Sentia o suor escorrer pelas costas cada vez que ele movia de maneira tão sexy os lábios pra beber a champagne.

A viagem foi num clima de tensão sexual pura, absoluta e concreta. Jared tinha mil perguntas na mente, estava confuso, perdido, lembrou-se de pegar o celular mais de uma vez para dizer a Morgan que queria desistir da missão. Ah claro, Jeffrey iria entender perfeitamente que a razão era estar louco por Jensen. Sim, porque ele estava, sabia e tentava se conformar.

- Tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou ao moreno quando desceram em frente ao Miami Velvet.

- Sim, está. – Jared respondeu e logo depois respirou fundo, olhando Jensen mais uma vez, que parecia devolver o olhar com certa adoração.

O loiro passou as mãos pelas costas do outro como se o guiasse até a entrada da boate. Jared não pode negar que sentiu-se confortável em ter a mão de Jen ali, nas suas costas, como se ele fosse seu protegido.

Eles entraram finalmente e Jared sentiu os olhos um pouco incomodados por causa das luzes. Jensen passava por algumas pessoas, cumprimentava e ele, Jared, estava quase sendo arrastado pro meio da pista de dança pela multidão de pessoas.

- Jensen... – Ele dizia alto para que o loiro o escutasse. Jensen havia parado para conversar com alguém. Ele sentiu alguém o empurrar com força para a pista de dança. – Jensen! – Ele chamou o loiro mais uma vez que ainda não o ouviu.

Ele tentava se livrar das pessoas que esbarravam nele, empurravam, algumas o tentavam agarrar, até que bateu de costas em alguém.

Ele virou-se para se desculpar e, para sua surpresa, deu de cara com Justin.

Bem, um pouco fora de si, mas Justin.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Hilarie apareceu, segurando o loiro pela cintura.

- Sinto muito, ele não pode chegar perto de ninguém! – Hilarie dizia entre sorrisos, falando bastante alto devido à música. Jared apenas ficou parado olhando Justin um tempo. O loiro parecia tê-lo reconhecido, mas apressou-se em virar de costas novamente, voltando a prestar atenção em Hilarie.

Jared ficou observando de canto o casal aos beijos e, obviamente, sabia perfeitamente quem era a loira quase sem saia no meio daquela pista.Se não lhe falhava a memória, era mulher de James. Isso indicava que, ou Justin estava com muito azar e sem amor a vida de arriscar tomar um tiro por causa de uma loira qualquer, ou muita sorte de James liberar as farras da mulher com empregados. Mas alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que ele podia apostar sua identidade secreta na segunda opção.

- Ei! – Ele sentiu alguém o segurar pelo braço. – Como veio parar aqui?

- A multidão... – Jared respondeu após constatar que era Jensen. – Eu te chamei, você não me ouviu...

- Ah me desculpe, Jay... – O loiro disse, sentindo um pouco de culpa. – Me dê sua mão... – tornou, estendendo de leve pra que Jared a pegasse.

Jared parou pra pensar por dois segundos. Andar por aí de mãos dadas com Jensen pra quem já tinha dado um belo de um amasso com ele no escritório era nada. E era tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, tudo bem. – Jensen respondeu, achando que estava forçando a barra de novo. – Não precisa se você...

- Não. – Jared disse, acordando de seus pensamentos. – Acho que é melhor. – O moreno alto concluiu sem graça, pegando na mão de Jensen, entrelaçando perfeitamente os dedos nos dele. Notou, sentindo seu peito doer de satisfação, que Jensen se esforçava para conter um sorriso e não parecer um adolescente.

Jensen segurava firme na mão de Jared, passando pelas pessoas, praticamente abrindo caminho entre elas, parecia querer proteger Jared quando finalmente chegaram a escada que dava acesso a parte VIP no segundo andar do clube.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Esse capítulo foi todo escrito à base de Sexy Bitch, do Akon. xD_

_Queria agradecer às reviews, MUITO OBRIGADO MESMO, e sim, sou desleixado e mal educado pra responder! Mas leio todas ok? Obrigado gente!_


	10. Stay close x Stay away

**Stay close x Stay away**

Chad Michael Murray já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes já havia bocejado aquela noite. Ele não desligou o computador desde que voltou do hotel onde Kristin estava. Ele mexeu e revirou todos os sites possíveis com mapas e horários, ligou para alguns contatos pra tentar achar um bom plano, quando ouviu batidas na porta de seu pequeno apartamento.

- Quem é? – Ele perguntou, sem parar de digitar e sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Sou eu, Chad. Katie. – Ela disse um pouco ansiosa.

- Está aberta. – Ele disse, desinteressado.

- Não deveria. – A loira entrou no quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. Ela vestia uma saia tubinho, até o joelho, coladíssima, camisa branca e um cinto largo marcando a cintura. Os cabelos dourados perfeitamente cacheados, um pouco abaixo dos ombros e maquiagem perfeita, na medida certa.

- Uau. – Chad disse ao dar uma bela olhada dos pés à cabeça de Katie, quando finalmente desviou os olhos da tela do laptop. – Isso tudo é pra...?

- Certamente não pra você. – Katie respondeu sorrindo irônica antes que Chad completasse a frase.

- Seria bom demais. – Chad voltou a encarar o computador rindo pra si mesmo. – E pra quem é então?

- Não é da sua conta. – Ela sorriu, sentando-se na cama e abrindo a bolsa a procura de um arquivo.

- Então...? – Chad girou na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhando para a moça, sentada confortavelmente na cama dele. – Quer o que aqui à essa hora?

- Achei uma rota. – Ela respondeu, entregando a ele um mapa ligeiramente rabiscado de vermelho. – Eu e Jared trabalhamos nisso mais cedo.

Chad pegou o papel das mãos de Katie e, logo de cara entendeu o processo todo. Porém, a ele não fazia nenhum sentido, por causa do pouco tempo pra passar de um barco e outro.

- Isso não tem lógica. – Ele disse, devolvendo o mapa para Katie. – Quando vocês passarem o terceiro barco, a Guarda Costeira chega e nos aborda.

- Não se tivermos mais cinco minutos para passarmos o quarto. – Ela respondeu de um jeito malicioso.

- Não temos mais nem um minuto, Cassidy. – Ele respondeu debochado, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Teremos se não houver ninguém na guarita por 5 minutos a mais! – Ela disse, levantando-se da cama e abrindo o mapa novamente na escrivaninha de Chad.

- Ok, um vigia da Guarda Costeira não estar na guarita para fazer a troca de postos. Que plano brilhante. Faz todo sentido do mundo. – Chad riu com uma ironia quase sádica.

Ela afastou um pouco a cadeira de Chad da mesa, olhou nos olhos dele e, de maneira bem sensual, ergueu levemente a saia a fim de conseguir abrir as pernas e sentar no colo dele, de frente pra ele. O loiro arregalou os olhos, sua respiração acelerou quando ele sentiu o perfume doce que ela usava.

Ela, sem tirar os olhos do dele, desabotoou dois botões da camisa branca, deixando parte dos belos seios amostra. Chad nem percebeu que deixou seu queixo cair e ela, aproveitando-se da boca entreaberta dele, quase babando, lambeu os lábios deles, colocando sua língua dentro da boca do loiro que, quase que imediatamente, correspondeu ao beijo lascivo de Katie.

Ele já tinha as mãos nos quadris dela, e ela sutilmente movimentava-se no baixo-ventre do hacker, que quase se deitou na cadeira, erguendo um pouco mais a saia da moça, que continuava o beijando lentamente, na verdade quase o engolindo.

Ela desceu as mãos pela camiseta simples que ele vestia, parando de beijá-lo apenas para terminar de tirar a camiseta dele. Partindo para o pescoço dele, até os ombros. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento, não se dando ao trabalho nem de se perguntar o porquê dela estar fazendo tudo aquilo.

Katie guiou as mãos dele até seus próprios seios, fazendo com que ele apertasse-os devagar, e agora ela podia sentir o membro completamente duro de Chad entre suas coxas, roçando por baixo da calça na calcinha fina que ela usava.

Ele tinha agora as duas mãos firmes na bela bunda que ela tinha, ritmando os movimentos que ela fazia em cima dele, quando ela largou devagar a boca dele, puxando o lábio inferior dele numa mordida de leve, encostando a boca perto do ouvido dele.

- Cinco minutos. – Ela riu divertida, saindo de cima dele. – E aposto que foram os melhores cinco minutos da sua vida.

Ela ajeitou a saia, fechou a blusa e foi até a bolsa em cima da cama em busca do batom, enquanto Chad rangia os dentes, sentia sua ereção doer e tentava com muito esforço conter toda aquela frustração em relação ao pequeno joguinho sujo de Katie.

- Você vai... – Chad respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Seduzir o cara?

- Tenho um encontro com ele agora na verdade. – Ela disse enquanto retocava a maquiagem no espelho. – Uma pequena pesquisa e descobri quem era... Nada que alguns sorrisos e decotes não funcionem.

- Katie... – Chad sorriu sem encarar a moça, e agora tinha a mão em cima de seu membro. – Isso não se faz!

Ela se aproximou novamente dele, deixando-o de costas pra ela. Desceu as duas mãos pelo peito e barriga dele, mordendo de leve a orelha. Ele estava pronto para expulsá-la novamente, mas ela pôs uma das mãos sob o botão do jeans dele, enquanto passava a língua pela nuca do loiro.

- Katie... Já provou sua teoria... – Ele dizia, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. – Não recomece algo que não vai terminar...

Ela sorriu, divertida, falando novamente perto do ouvido dele enquanto massageava o membro dele por cima da cueca.

- É exatamente o que estou fazendo... – Ela disse, com voz sensual. – Terminando. – Ela sentiu o corpo do loiro tremer quando colocou a mão dentro da boxer branca, fazendo movimentos sincronizados na ereção do loiro que, mais por precaução, colocou sua mão sob a dela, com medo de que ela parasse a qualquer momento.

E se ela fizesse isso, àquela altura, realmente era uma baita crueldade.

Mas ela não iria parar, ela tinha lá sua quedinha por Chad. Ele era do tipo que "estava sempre disponível". Ele era fácil, vulnerável, entregue, e sem amarras. Era o prazer em pessoa. Chad, apesar da paixão reprimida que ele tinha por Ackles, ele era fácil de lidar: fazia seu serviço e ia embora. E a parte boa é que ele igualmente se divertia.

Katie tinha mãos leves, pequenas, mas ele parecia ter notado que ela sabia muito bem como fazer aquilo. A loira tinha que admitir que era excitante até pra ela aquilo, ela realmente teve que se policiar para não passar do limite e cair de boca ali mesmo. Mas não, Chad não merecia tanto.

- Sabe de uma coisa que pode ser mais quente... e molhada... que a sua mão? – Ele perguntou, sem nenhum pudor, já nem prestando atenção na realidade a sua volta, apenas acelerando os movimentos da mão de Katie, ditando o ritmo pra ela.

- Não abuse da sorte. – Ela disse, sussurrando no ouvido dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar completamente. – Você é bem gostoso, Chad... – Ela continuou no mesmo tom ao perceber que aquilo excitava Chad ainda mais. – E quem sabe um dia você tenha mesmo o enorme prazer de foder a minha boca e me fazer pedir pela sua...

Ela nem terminou a frase e sorriu de canto quando viu que ele tinha gozado. E muito.

- Isso é pra você não me chamar mais de sádica, viu? – Ela riu, parecia o tratar como um adolescente na sua primeira vez. Ela limpou a própria mão suja do esperma dele no jeans de Chad.

- Você não fez isso! – Ele disse rindo, observando o que ela tinha feito.

- Até amanhã, Chad. – Ela colocou a bolsa que estava em cima da cama sob o ombro e saiu porta afora, sabendo que Chad a observou sair com o sorriso mais satisfeito do mundo no rosto.

- Isto é alguma brincadeira? – Jensen perguntou sarcasticamente ao segurança da porta de acesso a sala VIP do clube ao ver James estirado no sofá e agora olhando insinuador pra ele.

- Senhor Ackles, pedimos desculpas, mas é a única área VIP que temos, e ambos pagaram para estar nela. – O segurança respondeu para o loiro que tentava manter a postura.

James agora direcionou seu olhar para Jared, que ficou um pouco constrangido pela forma com que James parecia analisar suas partes baixas, levemente marcadas na calça social que ele usava.

- Como vai, Ackles? – James perguntou sem olhar Jensen, apenas voltando a olhar a pista de dança pela parede toda de vidro à frente, que permitia visão apenas de dentro pra fora. Quem estava na pista de dança via apenas um espelho gigante.

- Já estive melhor, Lafferty. – Jensen respondeu, puxando Jared mais pra perto, e colocando um passo atrás dele, como se quisesse protegê-lo dos olhos e James. Era até cômico Jensen querer esconder atrás de si um homem de 1,93m de altura.

- Tenho certeza que não será problema dividirmos a sala VIP, não? – Ele levantou do sofá e se aproximou um pouco de Jensen. – E dividir outra coisa também... – Ele sorriu, olhando Jared pelo ombro de Jensen. – Sei que não faz o tipo egoísta, JennyBoy. – O moreno que tinha a altura de Jensen disse num tom de voz baixo, insinuador.

Jensen sorriu uma mistura de deboche e ironia. Ele olhou James dos pés a cabeça, observou o terno bem cortado e a bebida que o moreno levava a boca sensualmente.

- Chega perto dele... – Jensen começou tão baixo, num sussurro, de modo que apenas James pudesse ouvir. – E vai precisar bem mais do que essa Magnum aí nas suas costas pra me impedir de te colocar a sete palmos.

James sorriu de volta, mostrando os dentes bonitos. Passou a língua pelos lábios e olhou Jensen dos pés a cabeça, como se Jensen fosse a pessoa mais ingênua do mundo.

- Apaixonado, Jenny? – James disse um pouco mais alto, Jared ouviu e imediatamente olhou James que percebeu, é claro o olhar confuso e um pouco perdido de Jared ao ouvir aquilo.

Jensen apenas engoliu a seco, mas não ia admitir que "perdeu o rebolado". Estava tão na cara assim?

- Isso é falta de homem, Lafferty? – Jensen debochou.

- Isso é falta de argumento, Ackles? – James retrucou, no mesmo tom.

Jared andou alguns passos até Jensen o puxando pelo braço, para que se afastasse de James. Ele pigarreou e olhou James de cima, devido a clara diferença de altura. E James sentiu o olhar de Jared exageradamente ameaçador.

- Acho que você está um pouco perto demais do Jensen. – Jared disse firme.

Ele não esperou uma resposta de Lafferty, apenas segurou Jensen gentilmente pelo braço, e ambos andaram para a outra parte da sala VIP, uma espécie de sala separada, onde tinham alguns petiscos e a música era praticamente inaudível.

James voltou a olhar pelo vidro observando Justin e Hilarie dançando. Aquilo já era de praxe, na opinião dele. Antes era ele próprio quem andava na coleira de Jensen, depois foi Chad e parece que agora Jensen tinha um brinquedo novo. James apenas sabia que era mais uma das diversões de Jensen. Outra coisa que o estava excitando – e muito! – era ver Justin e Hilarie dançando de um jeito completamente sacana no meio de todo mundo.

A sala separada onde Jensen e Jared estavam era um pouco menor que a parte onde encontraram James. Havia um sofá de canto grande, uma mesa com alguns petiscos e várias garrafas de bebidas. Era completamente fechada, não tinha janelas, apenas a porta por onde entraram e estava a meia luz.

- O que foi aquilo? – Jensen perguntou enquanto servia-se de Chivas Regal. Ele tentava esconder o sorriso.

- Aquilo o que? – Jared disse um pouco confuso, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá.

- "Acho que você está um pouco perto demais do Jensen." – O loiro repetiu a frase de Jared, tomando a dose do whisky num gole só.

- Eu... ahn... – Jared pensou por uns segundos, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer, e sentindo-se idiota por tê-lo feito. – Eu achei que ele poderia querer partir pra cima de você.

Jensen sorriu calmo para Jared, servindo-se de mais whisky. Ele tinha achado extremamente terno da parte de Jared aquela atitude.

- James? – Jensen repetiu. – James Lafferty partir pra cima de mim, Jared? – Jensen agora sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes, e Jared apenas ruborizou de leve, passando uma das mãos pela nuca, em sinal de nervosismo.

- Desculpe, senhor Ackles. – Ele disse mais por impulso. – Eu achei que deveria... protegê-lo... eu não sei... – Jared concluiu sem graça.

- Ei! – Jensen sorriu agora e aproximando e sentando-se ao lado de Jared. Perto. – Eu não estou reclamando... – Ele concluiu segurando o rosto de Jared, para que ele o encarasse. – Eu gostei daquilo.

Jared voltava a sentir seu corpo flutuar só pelo toque das mãos quentes de Jensen em seu rosto, e novamente lá estavam eles naquele clima perturbador, olhos nos olhos e Jensen aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais. Jared estava começando a gostar daquele processo "pré-beijo". Ele podia ver que os olhos de Jensen eram de um verde tão intenso que ele poderia se perder naquilo por horas, podia ver as sardas que ele tinha no nariz e abaixo dos olhos.

Ele gostava de sentir Jensen se aproximar daquela forma, fazendo seus lábios se encaixarem perfeitamente num selinho, exatamente como Jensen estava fazendo agora. Jared o beijou de volta e ele se afastou alguns centímetros, e voltou a olhar Jared.

Jensen parecia simplesmente esperar. Não tirou os olhos do moreno e parecia pedir para que, dessa vez, ele quem tomasse a iniciativa. O mais novo pareceu entender perfeitamente e foi em busca da boca bonita de Jensen e, desta vez, sem pensar em nada.

Ele não queria mais saber se aquilo era certo, errado, bonito ou feio, lugar ou hora certa. Ele queria tanto Jensen, tanto, que seria mesmo capaz daquilo, se entregaria. Aqueles dias ao lado do loiro tinham sido os mais difíceis de toda a sua carreira, beijá-lo ali, daquela forma, sem pudores, sem medo, era toda a recompensa que ele precisava.

O beijo dessa vez foi menos tenso, era o encaixe perfeito. Aquele gosto de whisky na boca de Jensen estava fazendo o moreno sentir-se quente por dentro. Jensen somente o acompanhava, deixou Jared comandar o beijo o tempo todo, estava claramente extasiado, e ele podia afirmar que, se o beijo era daquele jeito, mal podia se conter em pensar como deveria ser ter Jared em sua cama.

Jared subiu por cima de Jensen, ficando de frente pra ele no sofá, com uma perna de cada lado do mais velho, que agora tinha as duas mãos nas costas de Jared, amassando violentamente sua camisa. O ritmo do beijo de ambos acelerava consideravelmente e Jared parecia querer mais, mais de Jensen, mais daquele gosto, daquele cheiro, daquele toque másculo de Jensen, que parecia ler os pensamentos de Jared e o beijava exatamente da forma como ele queria.

- Jared... – Jensen disse num sussurro, no momento em que o moreno o soltou em busca de ar. – O que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou visivelmente atordoado, tentando se livrar da boca de um Jared que parecia possuído por algo.

- Eu quero você, Jen... – Jared ainda tinha os olhos fechados e beijava o queixo, o pescoço do loiro que gemia baixinho. – Fique comigo!

- Eu estou com você, Jay... – Ele respondeu quase sem voz, apenas sentindo a língua quente e molhada de Jared em seu pescoço, próximo a sua orelha.

- Tá quente por aqui, hein. – James interrompeu, parado a porta, apenas assistindo. Dando a impressão de que já estava ali havia certo tempo.

Jared tomou um dos maiores sustos de sua vida, parecia ter acordado de um sonho bom, quando saiu do colo do Jensen, pulando imediatamente para o lado onde estava anteriormente.

Jensen tentava se recompor ajeitando a camisa um pouco amassada, abaixando-se de leve até a barra da calça e puxando sua nove milímetros antes de levantar-se em pé.

- Jensen! – Jared disse em forma de advertência para que o loiro não fizesse nenhuma bobagem.

Ele não esperou nenhuma reação de James, apenas mirou o revólver no coração do moreno que segurou o fôlego involuntariamente.

- Me dê um motivo. – Jensen disse entre dentes. – Um motivo pra não te transformar num monte de lixo.

- Eu vou embora, ok? – James respondeu claramente tenso.

- É um _ótimo_ motivo. – O loiro baixou a arma e esperou que James saísse.

Ele respirou fundo, ainda de costas para Jared, observando Jaes sair batido. O moreno sabia muito bem a hora em que deveria sair de cena. Literalmente deixar Jensen furioso a ponto de fazê-lo puxar a própria arma, era um dos mos momentos raros.

- Jensen... Desde quando perde a cabeça dessa forma? – Jared perguntou um pouco assustado, levantando-se e indo até Jensen. – Desnecessário.

Jensen guardou a arma dentro do coldre de onde havia tirado, no tornozelo, e virou-se para encarar Jared. Ele voltou a se acalmar e estava com uma imensa vontade de rir.

- Desculpe. – O loiro murmurou, recebendo um abraço de um Jared que tentava esconder o sorriso no ombro de Jensen. – Você, Jared... Eu não sei o que você tem...

- Ele estava bem longe de mim, nem tente me culpar... – Jared disse, voltando a olhar Jensen, soltando-se do abraço, mas não das mãos.

- Não quero ninguém perto de você mesmo. – Jensen disse, soltando as mãos de Jared e segurando no rosto do mais novo, falando enquanto olhava nos olhos dele.

- Então Lafferty estava certo? – Jared perguntou, colando seu corpo ao dele, falando baixo, mais perto do rosto de Jensen. – Está apaixonado?

- Estou? – Jensen brincou, falando no mesmo tom.

- Isso é impossível. – Jared riu, descendo as mãos pelo peito e barriga do mais velho.

- Por que? Eu sei que minhas atividades são contra a lei, mas... É ilegal mafiosos se apaixonarem? – Jensen disse num tom tão ingênuo que Jared riu com vontade, mostrando as covinhas e os dentes bem cuidados.

Jensen apenas o observou rir, e rir sem parar e acabou rindo também. O som da risada dele era uma das coisas mais incríveis que Jensen já havia escutado. Ele nunca em toda sua vida havia se sentido daquele jeito com alguém.

- Ei... – Ele disse quando Jared voltou a olhar pra ele. – Vamos embora daqui?

- Você já quer ir? – Jared perguntou ainda sorrindo. – Acabamos de chegar!

- Não quero ficar aqui! – O loiro respondeu, voltando a segurar as mãos de Jared. – Quero te mostrar um lugar aqui em Miami mesmo...

- Tudo bem. – O mais novo disse assentindo com a cabeça.


	11. Soul x Mates

**Soul x Mates**

Eles saíram praticamente fugidos do Clube. Jensen não falou com o dono, mal trocou algumas palavras com alguns convidados importantes na entrada e, no mais, não estava mesmo preocupado com isso. A única coisa no momento que interessava a ele era a mão de Jared segurando firme na sua enquanto eles saíam juntos do Velvet Miami.

Eles conversaram, riram, trocaram alguns beijos e carinhos na limousine, e Jared ouviu Jensen dizer a Cliff para os levarem até South Beach. A praia preferida de Jensen.

Jared achou graça do tal figurão agora não parecer ter absolutamente nada de perigoso. Parecia um jovem qualquer, quase em lua-de-mel, rindo sem parar para ele, como se estivesse saindo do baile de formatura da escola. Como se estivessem tendo a noite perfeita.

Cliff anunciou a chegada no local e abriu a porta para que os dois descessem. Jensen saiu primeiro e estendeu a mão para Jared. Eles tiraram os sapatos e meias na orla antes de pisar na areia fria da praia de South Beach, que tinha o mar agitado e estava completamente deserta. A lua ficava com um belo contraste perto de uma pedreira.

- E então eu percebi que me davam absolutamente tudo que eu pedia. – Jensen falava enquanto andavam devagar pela beira da praia, de mãos dadas.

- Isso não é lá uma boa coisa! – Jared respondeu, já com a camisa amassada e pra fora das calças, sentindo a areia úmida sujar seus pés.

- Realmente! – Jensen concordou rindo. – Por isso saí esse estrago mimado que você conhece hoje! – Jensen olhou pra ele conformado, dando de ombros.

- Acho que você é mal acostumado sim, Jen... – Jared suspirou e deu um beijo rápido no loiro. – Mas pelo menos não é sua culpa.

- Meu pai casou aqui com a minha mãe, sabe?

- Aqui em Miami?

- Aqui nesta praia. – Jensen pareceu um tanto quanto saudosista. – Meu avô nunca teve dinheiro, e na realidade começou com meu pai no comércio ilegal de bebidas...

- Metade do país faz isso... – Jared disse rindo, lembrando-se das pilhas de arquivos de sonegação de impostos que tinham no Bureau. Jensen riu concordando.

- Um dia na escola, quando eu tinha oito anos, tive minha primeira briga com um garoto que ficou rindo de mim porque eu era o único que não iria à Disneyland com a turma... Ele se chamava Alexander... – Jensen começou a contar e Jared olhava fascinado para ele imaginando o quanto devia ser uma criança mesmo marrenta. – E eu lembro que minha mãe estava muito doente e por isso papai preferiu que eu não fosse... Mas havia prometido me levar no próximo ano...

- E ele levou? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Levou! E eu disse a ele para me dar toda a Disney, já que eu queria fechar só pra mim e não deixar o Alexander entrar... – Os dois riram divertidos quando Jensen parou de andar, segurando a mão de Jared, como se pedisse pra que ele parasse também.

Eles ficaram um de frente para o outro e Jensen voltou a olhar Jared daquela forma que constrangia o moreno. Ele apenas sorriu sem graça, desviando o olhar.

- Eu não entendo isso! – Jensen disse enquanto Jared procurava um ponto fixo para olhar.

- Isso o que? – O mais novo sorriu, olhando confuso para Jensen.

- Isso que você faz quando olho pra você! – Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared, olhando nos olhos dele. – Você foge!

- Você me despe com o olhar Jensen! – Jared respondeu. – Não sei como você faz, mas faz!

- Eu já ouvi isso algumas vezes... – Jensen respondeu fingindo se constranger e ambos riram. – Mas geralmente as pessoas que se sentem desconfortáveis com o jeito que eu olho, são as que têm algo a esconder...

Jared ficou sério de repente, principalmente porque Jensen disse igualmente num tom sério.

- Mas não é o seu caso, certo? – Jensen sorriu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos de Jared, tirando alguns fios que o vento jogara perto dos olhos do moreno.

- Certo... – Jared sorriu um pouco tenso e Jensen percebeu, mas calculou apenas se tratar do jeito que Jared se sentia com ele.

- Jay, eu realmente nunca tive esse tipo de conversa com ninguém... – recomeçou, segurando Jared pela cintura. – Você vai ouvir muitas coisas a meu respeito, eu não sou nenhum santo... E bem, tem algumas pessoas que querem a minha cabeça numa estaca em praça pública... – Jensen dizia até tranqüilo, mas Jared sentia-se agora culpado. – Mas você tem sido uma pessoa que... eu comecei a confiar, e isso não acontece todo dia, especialmente pela pouca convivência...

- Jensen...

- Não, me deixe terminar... – Jensen interrompeu a tentativa frustrada de Jared em mudar de assunto. – Não quero forçar nada, mas sim... Eu acho que de verdade estou me apaixonando por você...

Jared não sabia bem como responder aquilo. Jensen não estava atuando, não estava jogando seu charme e sedução para levá-lo para sua cama, muito menos estava forçando qualquer situação.

E definitivamente isso aterrorizava o moreno. Jensen estava falando a verdade.

- Eu não sei por que isso está acontecendo e nem como chegamos a esse ponto... – Jared tentou bolar uma resposta inteligente. Seria tão mais fácil se aquilo fosse do jeito que começara: apenas um jogo. Mas agora era mais real do que podia ter previsto. – Mas sei como você se sente porque... – Ele olhava nos olhos de Jensen, que esperava ansioso uma resposta – Eu estou sentindo a mesma coisa...

Jensen sorriu de canto, soltou a respiração, aliviado, e Jared percebeu que o loiro estava tão nervoso que havia se esquecido de respirar.

Ele tinha o resto da vida pra se arrepender de ter deixado aquilo chegar tão longe, então, era melhor se arrepender de algo feito. E definitivamente beijar Jensen Ackles valeria qualquer preço. E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Mais uma vez suas bocas se encontraram numa sincronia perfeita, acompanhadas dessa vez da brisa leve do mar e do barulho das ondas quebrando.

Jared estava perdoado. Quem não se corromperia por isso?

Jensen soltou a boca do mais novo, que lhe sorriu em resposta e, de repente, pareceu assumir a expressão que Jared imaginava que ele tinha aos oito anos: um menino feliz e atrevido. Com um dos pés, o loiro jogou um pouco de água em Jared e começou a rir feito maníaco.

Jared teve alguns momentos de surpresa e incredulidade. Ele não conseguia conceber que Jensen Ackles estava fazendo aquilo: espirrando água nele. Obviamente ele não poderia deixar de revidar e, ao tentar jogar água em Jensen, ele correu, desviando-se e rindo ainda mais.

A correria na beira do mar começou e ambos riam feito duas crianças. Jensen gargalhava ao ouvir frases de protesto de Jared como 'volta aqui' ou 'parece criança, Jensen!'. Os dois estavam divertindo-se da maneira mais genuína possível e Jensen correu em direção as pedras e o mais novo, obviamente foi atrás.

Eles escalaram parte do rochedo até chegar a uma superfície quase plana, lugar preferido das pessoas irem durante o dia para fazer caminhadas. Jensen estava ofegante quando deitou sob uma das pedras, ainda tentando parar de rir.

- Ganhei de você! – Ele disse entre sorrisos, olhando Jared que se aproximava, igualmente cansado.

- Ah estávamos apostando algo é? – Jared respondeu também sorrindo, deitando-se ao lado do loiro.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas deitados na pedra plana, fria, sentindo o vento, um pouco mais forte àquela altitude, bater em seus rostos. Estavam na dúvida se era possível a lua estar maior ou eles é que estavam perto demais dela.

- Miami tem noites mais bonitas que Los Angeles... – Jared disse, colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, fazendo-a de apoio. – Ou devo ter sido eu que nunca tive tempo para reparar a lua desse jeito por lá...

- Que se dane. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo, segurando uma das mãos de Jared ao seu lado. – Astros nos invejam.

- O que? – Jared perguntou rindo, virando-se para Jensen enquanto ele entrelaçava seus dedos nos dele de um jeito extremamente romântico.

- É, não conhece aquela história? Da mitologia grega... – Jensen respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da mão de Jared, levando-a até a boca e beijando-a.

- Mitologia grega? – Jared mal conseguia se concentrar no que Jensen estava fazendo porque estava embasbacado demais com aquele assunto. Imaginou-se reportando a Jeffrey falando sobre os assuntos que conversara com Jensen. _Mitologia grega, senhor, no rochedo de South Beach._ Será que ele poderia soar mais ridículo?

- É! – Jensen insistiu, beijando mais uma vez a mão do moreno e pousando-a sob seu próprio peito. – Alguns deuses admitiram ter inveja dos humanos e, por isso, separaram nossas almas. Assim, ficaríamos o resto da eternidade procurando nossa...

- Alma gêmea. – Jared completou a frase ao seguir o raciocínio do mais velho que, por sua vez, virou-se para Jared o encarando nos olhos.

- Acho que entendo agora o que isso quer dizer. – Jensen respondeu calmo.

Jared não pensou duas vezes antes de mover seu corpo para o lado de Jensen, ficando parcialmente em cima dele. Aquela boca perfeitamente desenhada era seu mais novo vício, e definitivamente, agora, não estava mais preocupado com isso.

Ele beijou o loiro que correspondeu imediatamente puxando Jared pra cima dele, a fim de que encaixassem perfeitamente seus corpos. Jared estava agora entre as pernas de Jensen, o loiro começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa arrancando dele um gemido baixo ainda com sua boca colada na dele, quando sentiu o peito liso, a pele macia e quente de um Jared que agora certamente tinha fogo nas veias, ele mal podia conter a vontade de ser fodido por aquele homem.

Jared se desfez facilmente da camisa de Jensen e passou a trabalhar com a boca no peito do mais velho. Ele não tinha noção do quanto ter outro homem em seus braços era excitante daquele jeito. Sugou os mamilos de Jensen devagar, mas com certa força, sem machucá-lo, apenas fazendo com que o loiro fosse ficando cada vez mais entregue.

Ele circulou a língua pelas auréolas rosadas, que endureciam aos poucos conforme intensificava os movimento. Por um segundo se perguntou por que diabos não fez aquilo antes.

Conforme ele escalava o corpo de Jensen, sentia o membro enrijecido dele tocar sai barriga, tórax e peito agora. Ele mal podia conter a vontade de ver aquilo, já estava louco de tanta excitação ainda antes de terminar de desabotoar as calças de Jensen e ver o membro dele marcado na boxer preta.

A única coisa em que Jensen conseguia pensar era naquela expressão de Jared. O moreno parecia maravilhado com o que via, e isso deixava Jensen ainda mais alucinado.

- Eu... não sei como se faz isso... – Jared disse ofegante, olhando Jensen debaixo, enquanto massageava o mastro dele por cima da cueca.

- Só faça o que tiver vontade, ok? – Jensen disse, tentando se controlar, realmente ele queria muito, muito mesmo foder a boca de Jared, mas é claro que não ia fazer aquilo contra a vontade dele. Já estava bem claro que Jared nunca estivera com um homem antes.

- Eu estou com vontade, só não sei como fazer... – Jared sorriu um pouco sem graça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Jensen apenas sorriu passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Jared.

- Faça como você gostaria que fizessem em você. – Jensen respondeu, erguendo seu corpo e ficando sentado, terminando de tirar a roupa. Ele percebeu que Jared arregalou os olhos ao ver o membro dele pulsando, enorme, e só pra ele.

Não tinha mesmo como não sentir vontade de ter aquilo tudo dentro da boca.

Ele deu uma última olhada para Jensen, como se pedisse permissão. Ele abriu a boca e engoliu aquela parte deliciosa do corpo do outro. Sentiu o loiro tremer, sabendo que era por sentir o calor da boca quente de Jared envolvendo seu membro.

O mais velho gentilmente ritmava a cabeça de Jared naquele movimento de vai-e-vem que o moreno fazia sugando Jensen inteiro, da base até a glande, sem parar, cada vez mais rápido, com a respiração cada vez mais rápida e totalmente movido pelos gemidos baixos, especialmente quando ele dizia seu nome.

Jared tirou a própria calça e começou a se masturbar enquanto chupava Jensen. Tal visão foi capaz de levar Jensen a níveis de prazer que ele ainda não tinha atingido. Ele tinha certeza que iria gozar logo na boca de Jared se ele continuasse fazendo aqueles movimentos com a língua em torno de seu membro e ao mesmo tempo ficasse olhando pra toda aquela empolgação do moreno trabalhando em si mesmo.

- Jared... pare... – Jensen conseguiu dizer entre um gemido e outro. Parecia ter feito muito esforço pra aquilo.

- Estou fazendo algo errado? – Jared perguntou, olhando um pouco sem graça para o loiro.

Jensen apenas sorriu respirando fundo em seguida, dizendo que não com a cabeça. Ele puxou Jared de volta para cima dele, voltando a beijá-lo com vontade e entrelaçando suas pernas na cintura dele, deixando bem claro o que queria.

- Eu quero te sentir inteiro dentro de mim, Jared... – O loiro disse baixinho no ouvido de Jared, que achou que ia gozar ali mesmo, antes de penetrar em Jensen. Nunca ele tinha ouvido aquilo de ninguém, e muito menos naquele tom de voz extremamente sacana e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado.

- Jensen... – Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, outro nome, outra pessoa. Na realidade, naquela hora, as outras pessoas do mundo não existiam.

Ele roçou seu membro na entrada de Jensen, lubrificando com o próprio pré-gozo que escorria de membro. O moreno então colocou seu dedo médio na boca de Jensen, fazendo-o chupar. E, Deus, como Jared desejou por um segundo que fosse outra parte de seu corpo que Jensen estivesse sugando, porque o que ele fazia com a língua em seus dedos já era o suficiente para levar sua excitação na última potência.

Introduziu mais um dedo na boca de Jensen e passou a masturbá-lo com a mão livre. Jensen estava pegando fogo e Jared conseguiu pela primeira vez na semana esvaziar sua mente e não pensar em mais nada, apenas em Jensen, e no prazer que podia dar a ele.

O mais novo passou a massagear a entrada de Jensen com os dedos molhados. Ele gemeu mais alto ainda e puxou Jared para um beijo. O moreno mal podia se conter ao ver Jensen daquele jeito, tão entregue, todo dele naquele momento.

Deixou um dedo abrir caminho e aos poucos sentiu o loiro relaxar, movimentando-se sutilmente dentro do mais velho. Ele sabia que não era a primeira vez de Jensen, mas era a primeira vez com ele e, por um momento, isso pareceu ainda mais importante. Jared introduziu outro dedo e Jensen gemeu mais alto, de dor e prazer. Jared não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jensen, queria ver todas as expressões dele, todos os movimentos que ele fazia.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim, Jay... Vamos logo! – Não tinha mais como negar um pedido daqueles, principalmente porque Jensen parecia literalmente implorar, falando de um jeito arrastado e respirando forte.

Jared colocou-se por cima do loiro, colando sua boca na dele e finalmente entrando de uma vez. Ele abafou o grito de Jensen num beijo e percebeu que o loiro estava gostando porque o prendia naquela posição com as pernas enroscadas em seu quadril.

Jensen beijava violentamente o mais novo, saboreando o gosto da boca dele, sugando os lábios enquanto Jared movimentava-se cada vez mais rápido, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e se excitando com o som que o choque de seus quadris faziam.

Ambos podiam jurar em nome do que quisessem que era o melhor sexo da vida deles. Os dois ofegantes, apenas sentindo suas peles se tocando, suadas, com o vento relativamente forte e refrescante passeando pelos seus corpos. Jared fechou os olhos e Jensen percebeu que ele iria gozar, era exatamente o momento que ele estava esperando, os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos em pouco tempo.

Era tensão sexual reprimida por muito tempo, não tinha como se controlarem direito. Jared apenas deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sob o de Jensen, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso de canto.

- Certeza que nunca fez isso antes? – Jensen brincou, abraçando-se ao mais novo.

- Você está fazendo parecer que é a sua primeira vez também com um homem! – Jared riu, beijando o peito de Jensen.

- Eu sei que foi um grande passo pra você. – Jensen continuou, afagando os cabelos do moreno. – E faz bem pro meu ego saber que fui seu primeiro... – Ele sorriu um pouco prepotente.

- Não. – Jared respondeu, olhando nos olhos do loiro desta vez. – Você não foi simplesmente o primeiro... – Ele deu um selinho no loiro, que retribuiu e voltou a olhar atento para ele. – Você sempre vai ser o único... – Jared sorriu, fazendo Jensen abrir seu melhor sorriso o puxando novamente para um abraço.

Se ele pudesse, pararia o tempo naquele segundo.

Justin abriu os olhos, por volta das sete e meia da manhã. Não conseguiu se mover direito, tinha alguém em cima dele de um lado, e outra pessoa do outro.

Ele moveu devagar seu braço esquerdo e reconheceu os cachos dourados de Hilarie, adormecida ao seu lado, com os seios a mostra. Do outro, James dormia tranquilamente agarrado em seu braço direito.

- Mas que porra...? – Justin falou baixinho, olhando ao redor não reconhecendo o quarto em que estava. Era branco, cama e roupa de cama brancos, reconheceu suas roupas no chão e aí percebeu que estava nu, assim como Hilarie e James. – Não... não pode ser o que estou pensando!

Ele falava consigo mesmo e tentou calmamente se desfazer de James sem acordá-lo. Estava no meio dos dois e não lembrava de absolutamente nada. Tinha apenas uns flashs na mente: muita música na boate, dançava com Hilarie, na verdade lembrava de estar quase transando com ela em plena pista de dança.

Quando James apareceu, lhe deu algo pra cheirar e beber e então, apagão geral. Ele não sabia dizer como foi parar naquele quarto e nem ter feito o que era óbvio que ele fez.

Ele levantou da cama, cuidadosamente para não acordar o casal e passou a buscar pelas suas roupas. A boxer? Ele não achou de jeito nenhum. Colocou apenas a calça jeans que vestia a outra noite, a camisa e a jaqueta.

Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, se olhou no espelho e nunca antes em toda a sua vida, se sentiu tão lixo como naquela manhã. Sua cabeça começou a doer, ele a sentia pesada e seus ombros e pernas estavam dormentes como se tivesse acabado de sair da academia.

Ele deixou o quarto e percebeu que estava na casa de James, reconheceu as escadas que desciam elegantemente até a sala da mansão. Desceu devagar, lentamente por causa da dor de cabeça e também para não fazer barulho.

- Um ménage a trois. Parabéns Justin, você está tão, mas tão... fodido. Literalmente. – dizia pra si mesmo enquanto saía batido da mansão rumo ao hotel.


	12. Work x Vacation

**Work x Vacation**

A limusine de Jensen parou em frente ao precário hotel onde Jared ficava. Os dois ainda estavam no banco de trás aos beijos.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir pra minha casa? – Jensen perguntou entre um beijo e outro na boca sorridente do agente.

- Eu preciso dormir um pouco e resolver algumas coisas sobre a rota, certo? Assim que tivermos algo, te ligo. – respondeu baixinho, quase se perdendo novamente nos lagos verdes que eram os olhos de Jensen.

O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos macios de Jared, e aquilo já estava se tornando um hábito. Gostava daqueles cabelos. Jared desceu e Jensen o acompanhou com os olhos. O mais alto ainda estava descalço, levava os sapatos em uma das mãos enquanto entrava no hotel e Jensen dava sinal a Cliff pra que desse partida de volta pra casa.

Jared entrou em seu quarto e percebeu que alguém havia estado lá. Ele estava desarmado, mas abriu devagar a gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama, engatilhando seu 38. Abaixou-se devagar, olhando embaixo a cama, apontando a arma, mas nada. Foi para o banheiro e encostou-se na parede antes de abrir a porta, percebendo se havia algum barulho. Ele ouviu alguém andar dentro do pequeno espaço, empurrou a porta com agilidade, e apontou a arma para a cabeça de Justin.

- Ei, calma tigrão! – O loiro brincou, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Sou eu.

- E por que porra entrou aqui, Hartley? – Jared soltou o fôlego e baixou a arma.

- Eu achei que não tivesse problema, oras. – Justin saiu do banheiro e agora deitava na cama de Jared.

- Não pode estar aqui. Justin, se te vêem aqui...

- Relaxa! – Justin interrompeu o momento paranóia do outro. – Já vou embora, só vim...

- É, eu acho que veio se explicar mesmo... – Jared disse sarcasticamente, andando até o criado mudo e guardando a arma.

- Vai querer virar pra mim e falar que foi até a boate desarmado? – Justin constatou, atônito.

- Vai querer virar pra mim e falar que você estava quase comendo a Hilarie chapado no meio da pista de dança? – Jared provocou.

- Ei!

- Ei nada, Justin! – Jared interrompeu. – Está passando dos limites, cara.

Jared concluiu e Justin apenas o encarou. Jared deu as costas ao loiro e começou a tirar a própria roupa, jogando as meias e sapatos de lado. Justin olhou os pés sujos de areia de Jared, a roupa amassada e franziu o cenho.

- Onde você estava? – O loiro disparou e Jared sentiu o sangue gelar. – Areia? Sem sapatos? – Ele levantou-se da cama e andou até Jared, que se desfazia do próprio cinto. – Estava na praia? – indagou, sério, esperando uma resposta. Ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se na pequena escrivaninha que havia no quarto.

Jared não respondeu, apenas respirou fundo, terminando de despir-se.

- Jared. – chamou a atenção do moreno, que ainda assim não o encarou. – Interessante...

- Eu fui dar uma volta com Jensen na praia, só isso. – Jared respondeu finalmente.

- E porque demorou pra responder? – sorriu irônico.

- Não reporto a você. – Jared respondeu no mesmo tom, trancando-se no banheiro. – E vai embora, não pode ser visto aqui. – gritou já com a porta fechada.

Justin pensou por um segundo, ligeiramente confuso com toda aquela atitude ácida de Jared, de uma hora pra outra. Até porque o moreno não era assim geralmente.

- Chad achou uma rota. – Beaver disse quando viu Jensen entrar em casa.

- Não me importo... – O loiro respondeu sorrindo, quase cantarolando, cansado, mas visivelmente feliz. Subindo as escadas com os pés descalços.

- Onde você estava? – Beaver bronqueou ao ver o estado de Jensen.

- Nas nuvens, Jim! Nas nuvens! – Ele riu, subindo as escadas de dois em dois antes que Jim começasse o sermão e, não, nem Jim estragaria seu bom humor naquela manhã. – Vou dormir, depois vou jogar tênis e aí você me conta!

- Jensen! – Ele chamou pelo loiro, mas ele não deu a mínima, simplesmente bateu a porta do quarto.

Beaver respirou fundo para se acalmar. Ele seguiu para o escritório de Jensen, onde Chad e Katie já estavam. Chad em frente a seu inseparável computador e Katie numa poltrona ao lado, conversando com o loiro.

- Cadê o Jensen? – Katie perguntou, recolocando os óculos de lentes, olhando para Jim que acabava de fechar a porta.

- Acabou de chegar. – Ele respondeu, conformado. Chad apenas sorriu, Katie revirou os olhos. – Estamos prontos?

- Estamos. – Katie respondeu. – Já entrei em contato com o guarda que fica na guarita, e estamos saindo. – Ela continuou indiferente. – E pensei em fazer uma visitinha surpresa pra ele durante o trabalho...

- Katie, Katie... – Chad começou, rindo. – Ainda que você use certos atributos a seu favor...

- Cada um joga com as armas que tem, não é mesmo Murray? – Ela sorriu para o loiro, que digitava sem tirar os olhos da tela, rindo também.

- Murray, falou sobre o plano com Lobo? – Beaver disse, com o celular em mãos, andando pelo escritório de um lado para outro.

- Não. – O loiro respondeu, parando de digitar por um momento. – Mas vou almoçar com Kristin hoje.

- Ainda está comendo ela? – Katie perguntou, com um tom de ironia.

- Está com ciúmes? – Chad rebateu, no mesmo tom, ouvindo a gargalhada de Katie como resposta.

- Se um dia você aparecer morto, Murray, - Jim começou – Vamos saber o porquê.

- Aham. – Chad respondeu. – Vamos fazer de conta que Welling se importa. – Ele concluiu e voltou a digitar.

Jared acordou eram quase três horas da tarde. O sol estava escaldante em Los Angeles, como sempre. O moreno levantou-se, lavou o rosto e vestiu as roupas: jeans e camiseta e o bom e velho boné. No caminho ligaria para Jeffrey para reportar. Apesar de que, ele não contaria obviamente tudo. Mas alguma coisa ele tinha que dizer, nem que fosse pra falar que estava bem.

Pensou em Justin. Pensou em quanto aquilo devia estar custando a ele, e se perguntando se, como ele, ele não estaria se envolvendo demais. Porque, sim, Jared já tinha plena consciência de que passara dos limites e aquele jogo todo agora estava afetando sua imparcialidade e seu senso de julgamento.

Lembrou-se de que James estava tentando passar a perna em Jensen. Não sabia se deveria contar ou não. Mas se contasse como explicaria que sabia da notícia? Ele e Justin supostamente não se conheciam e, bem, de algum lugar ele tinha que ter tirado aquela informação. Primeiro, para servir de explicação, segundo, teria que ter credibilidade, ou então ele muito provavelmente acabaria tomando um tiro de James.

Ele respirou fundo e entrou no carro que havia alugado. Era melhor ele mesmo ir até Jensen, se Cliff passasse a buscá-lo todas as vezes, poderia se tornar muito estranho, até para o dono do hotel onde ele ficava. O hotel não era nem meia estrela, mas Jared andava em carrões? Não fazia sentido.

Ele dirigiu até a mansão de Ackles ainda pensando na noite anterior. Manhã, na verdade. Não, Jensen não era um monstro. Não era mesmo nada daquilo que ele pensava ao ler o dossiê que o Bureau tinha dele. Não que tudo aquilo fosse mentira, mas a essência de Jensen estava começando a cativar Jared. E a preocupar também. Sim, ele estava apaixonado pelo loiro, mas ainda não havia perdido o juízo. Só o colocara de lado uma vez.

Eentrou na mansão com o carro, quando os enormes portões de abriram. Obviamente os seguranças já o conheciam, ele os cumprimentou discretamente e parou logo perto da entrada. Passou rapidamente pelo hall da sala, indo até o escritório, abrindo a porta sem cerimônias.

- Até que enfim. – Katie disse olhando para o relógio assim que Jared entrou.

- Desculpem, tive alguns... imprevistos. – Mentiu ele, sem graça.

- Já fizemos parte do trabalho pela manhã. – Beaver respondeu, entregando uma pasta para Jared. – Você vigiará os barcos, não é? Nas docas...

- Sim. – Jared respondeu, dando uma olhada nos planos. – Foi pra isso que fui contratado.

Ele olhou detalhadamente cada ponto do mapa, observando cada detalhe. E, de repente, uma excelente idéia acabara de lhe ocorrer.

- Onde está Jensen? – Ele perguntou, timidamente, devolvendo o mapa a Jim.

- Está jogando tênis. – Chad respondeu, guardando o laptop. – Na quadra, perto da piscina.

Jared tentou encarar aquilo com naturalidade, mas estava morrendo de vontade de vê-lo. Sorriu apenas para dizer que entendeu, e segurou o impulso de sair correndo para beijar Ackles.

- O que achou? – Katie perguntou, levantando-se e tirando os óculos.

- Acho que está muito bom. Mas e o negócio do tempo? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Está aí uma boa pergunta. – Jensen disse, entrando no escritório. Sério, mas seu bom humor era visível.

- Se me dão licença. – Chad disse, pondo o laptop sob o ombro. – Tenho um compromisso.

- Diga que mandei oi para Kristin. – Jensen disse sarcasticamente enquanto Chad saía porta afora, sem olhar o loiro e sem responder.

Jared o olhou da cabeça aos pés quando ele passava por todos, seguindo até sua mesa. Ele vestia uma bela camisa pólo branca, short branco e uma faixa na cabeça, também branca. Típico uniforme do jogo. Ele tinha uma toalha no pescoço e Jared podia ver o suor escorrendo pela lateral de seu rosto. Nunca achou que Jensen poderia estar mais sexy do que aquilo. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com ele antes de voltar a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Isso já está resolvido, Jensen. – Katie respondeu, enquanto Jensen sentava-se em sua cadeira.

- Quem resolveu? – O loiro perguntou. – Você? Não me diga que sua idéia brilhante tem a ver com tirar a roupa?

- Não toda. – ela tornou, prepotente. – Mas em parte já será suficiente.

Jensen sorriu para ela, como um chefe satisfeito.

- Prestem atenção. – Ele recomeçou. – Nada pode dar errado, entenderam? Tem muita gente em jogo aqui e principalmente muito dinheiro.

- Quando você diz dinheiro você quer dizer "Lobo", certo? – Jim disse, num tom ligeiramente contrariado.

- Principalmente Lobo, eu quero dizer. – Jensen respondeu. – Mas tem mais gente... Lobo não é o único com quem estou negociando. – Jensen disse levantando-se da cadeira. – Inclusive vou anunciar desde já que estou indo a Nova York hoje a noite...

- Pra quê? – Beaver perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Contatos. – Jensen respondeu sério. – Ashmore e Mack. Negócios. – Ele concluiu e passou a toalha que tinha no pescoço pelo rosto. – Jared, você viaja comigo.

- Eu? – Jared disse um pouco surpreso.

Katie e Beaver trocaram olhares de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Beaver revirou os olhos e Jared ficou ligeiramente sem graça.

- Sim. – Jensen disse, rindo, com a maior cara de pau do mundo. Se aproximou do moreno e o pegou pela mão. – Venha, vamos almoçar.

Eles saíram do escritório e subiram as escadas até o quarto de Jensen. O mais novo ainda não tinha estado no segundo andar da casa e ficou pasmo com todo aquele luxo. Não tinha nem condições de imaginar como deveria então ser o quarto de Jensen.

E ele tinha razão. Só o quarto do loiro dava com certeza todo o seu apartamento. O seu real apartamento, onde ele morava. A cama era enorme, o closet era quase uma loja inteira, assim como o armário de sapatos. No banheiro, uma bela jacuzzi preta.

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo, ao ver Jared embasbacado.

- Nada. – O moreno voltou a realidade, sorrindo sem graça.

O loiro segurou o rosto de Jared com as duas mãos, correu os dedos pelos cabelos dele, tirando o boné que o mais novo usava.

- Não use isso. – Jensen sorriu aberto, fazendo Jared sorrir de volta. – Gosto de você assim. – concluiu beijando-o calmamente, um selinho demorado.

- Nova York, é? – Jared perguntou passando as mãos pela cintura de Jensen. – Que negócios têm lá?

- Nenhum. – respondeu travesso. – Só quero viajar com você.

- Jensen! – ele riu alto, daquele jeito que o loiro adorava.

- O que? – O mais velho respondeu, aconchegando-se no peito de Jared, de maneira quase infantil. – Não posso viajar com meu namorado?

- Como é? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir 'namorado'.

- O que? – Jensen se fez de desentendido.

- Somos namorados? – O moreno perguntou, rindo do jeito de Ackles.

- Eu não disse isso... – Jensen respondeu fingindo não entender do que Jared estava falando.

- Jen! – falou de maneira imperativa e ambos riram.

- Mostrar texto das mensagens anteriores -

- Acho que é melhor eu tomar um banho. – O mais velho disse dando outro beijo em Jared e rumando em direção ao banheiro. – E sim, eu quero companhia...

Jared riu, tirou a camisa e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho do 'namorado'.

- Como assim você não encontrou nada? – Kristin dizia, sentada à mesa do fino restaurante do hotel onde estava hospedada.

- Nada. Ele não tem ficha, não têm parentes... – Chad respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira. – Ele é órfão eu acho...

- Isso é impossível. – Kristin disse um pouco irritada. – Ele veio de onde? Do vento, Murray?

Chad passou as mãos pela nuca rindo. Ele calmamente tomou um gole de seu vinho.

- Qual é o seu problema com ele, Kristin? Ele é um idiota qualquer que cuida de barcos nas docas, que tipo de perdedor tem um emprego desses? – Chad dizia enquanto retornava a taça de vinho à mesa. – Fora aquela cara de otário. Ele nem deve saber usar uma arma.

- Aí é que está o problema! – Ela revidou. – Que tipo de perdedor sabe usar uma arma? Do jeito que ele defendeu Jensen de Tom naquela manhã...

- Como assim? – Chad perguntou, intrigado agora.

- Ele soube perfeitamente segurar e engatilhar uma arma, até tinha uma na cintura. – Ela respondeu. – Docas? Me poupe, Chad. Tem coisa aí.

Chad não respondeu. Apenas franziu o cenho e ficou ligeiramente pensativo. Ele não conseguia ver 'perigo' em Jared. Ok, o cara era bonito, mas era só. Ele parecia perdido no primeiro dia e já havia caído nas graças de Jensen. Ou seja, o cara era muito ingênuo.

- De qualquer forma... De onde tiraram ele? – Kristin perguntou, tomando seu vinho agora.

- Kane. – Chad respondeu. – Era amigo de Kane.

- Então comece por aí. – A morena respondeu. – Christian Kane.

Chad assentiu com a cabeça. Realmente ele não tinha pensado naquilo

Jensen passou o resto do dia com Jared. Almoçaram juntos, até jogaram basquete durante umas duas horas. Jensen fez algumas ligações e uma pequena reunião com Beaver em relação a horários e até sobre dinheiro. Beaver era o único em quem ele confiava para mexer em seus bens.

Á noite, eles prepararam-se para viajar. Jensen vestia um belo suéter preto de gola alta e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Jeans e sapatos. Jared vestiu um jeans simples e uma camisa de manga longa.

- Vamos te comprar roupas novas. – Jensen disse enquanto eles entravam no carro, rindo do jeito um pouco deselegante de Jared.

- Por que? Que tem de errado com essas? – O moreno perguntou um pouco ingênuo.

- Absolutamente nada. – Jensen deu um beijo nele. – Qualquer coisa que você vista fica perfeito. – Ele sorriu, completamente apaixonado, e Jared ficou sem graça. – Se bem que eu prefiro você sem elas... – Ele completou sussurrando no ouvido do moreno que respirou fundo, se controlando, já que Cliff estava no banco do motorista.

- Ah eu esqueci meu celular. – Jared lembrou-se que o deixara no quarto de Jensen na hora do banho.

- Não demore. – Jensen pediu enquanto Jared voltava correndo pra dentro de casa.

Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente rumando ao quarto do loiro. Entrou e viu o aparelho e cima da cama. Jared pareceu chegar na hora, porque ele estava vibrando já. Ele olhou no visor e viu que era Justin.

- Que é? – Ele atendeu mal humorado.

- Não ligou pro Jeffrey? – Justin perguntou irritado.

- Liguei sim, disse que estava tudo bem. – Jared queria acabar com aquela conversa logo.

- Mas esqueceu de mencionar o que descobrimos. – Justin provocou.

- Achei que seria irrelevante! Achei que você mesmo tinha contado... – Ele fez uma pausa e percebeu a risada irônica de Justin do outro lado da linha. – Hartley, tenho que ir ok?

- O que vai fazer agora? Já está no hotel?

- Estou... indo a Nova York... com Jensen.

- O QUE? – Justin perguntou incrédulo. – Jared!

- Qual a porra do problema? Ele tem... negócios, disse que deveria ir com ele. – Jared começou a andar de um lado para outro.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Justin já estava bastante irritado. – Espera que eu acredite nisso?

- Eu tenho que ir, Hartley.

- JARED NÃO ESTAMOS DE FÉRIAS! – Ele agora gritou com o moreno.

- Tenho que ir, porra! – O moreno desligou violentamente o telefone.

Ele respirou fundo, colocando o celular dentro do bolso do jeans. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, impaciente. Estava irritado com Justin e seus constantes sermões. Não queria pensar mais nisso, não agora. Queria ir para Nova York se divertir com Jensen, com seu Jensen. Nem que tivesse que mentir para Justin.

Ele desceu as escadas e correu de volta para os braços do loiro.


	13. Los Angeles x New York

- Mas não faz sentido, é isso que não estou entendendo. – Justin dizia para James no escritório da mansão do moreno.

- Tem algo que não estão dizendo. – James respondeu. – Se o tempo não fecha com os mapas de Murray, então é muito provável que eles tenham uma estratégia a parte.

Justin suspirou conformado e frustrado. Na verdade, ele não conseguia se concentrar naquilo, estava preocupado com Jared.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro respondeu, com a voz mais baixa. – Vou ver o que descubro.

James sorriu de canto e tinha _aquele _olhar. Aquele que Justin odiava. Tinha passado a odiar. Aquele olhar manipulador, baixo, que o fazia sentir-se realmente mal. Ele andou até Justin, que não conseguia evitar uma expressão de repugnância por tudo aquilo.

- Você é o meu número, Hartley. – James falou baixo, sorrindo de canto. – Mas... Essa sua cara de puta espancada cada vez que me aproximo, é broxante.

- Desculpe, senhor. – Justin ergueu os olhos e olhou firme para James. – Não é minha intenção.

- Ah, mas é claro que é. – James sorriu mostrando todos os dentes. – O que é? São as drogas?

- Não sei do que está falando, senhor.

- É o estilo de vida... _fora-da-lei_? – James insistiu.

Justin permanecera em silêncio, procurando um ponto fixo para olhar já que James estava tão próximo que ficava difícil não olhar pra ele.

- Senhor...

- Hartley, sei que isso tudo parece loucura pra você. E não tiro sua razão, acho que é mesmo. – James dizia num tom completamente despreocupado. – Mas se você baixasse a guarda, se divertiria bem mais.

Justin permaneceu em silêncio, mas agora conseguiu encarar um James nada ameaçador, apenas um cara que, talvez, tenha crescido apenas fisicamente. Porque definitivamente ele tinha mentalidade de um adolescente de, no máximo, uns quinze anos.

- Dispensado. Vá fazer seu trabalho. – concluiu ficando mais sério enquanto Justin, totalmente sem graça, deixava o escritório do moreno.

_Don't pretend you're sorry_

_(Não finja que está arrependido)_

_I know you're not_

_(Sei que não está)_

_You know you've got the power to make me weak inside_

_(Você sabe que tem o poder de me fazer sentir fraco por dentro)_

- Plaza? – Jared perguntou rindo em frente ao luxuoso Hotel Plaza de Nova York onde ele e Jensen entravam com poucas malas.

- Óbvio. – Jensen respondeu encantado com o sorriso e os olhos de Jared que pareciam como os de uma criança na Disney. – Sempre o melhor. – Ele pegou na mão livre de Jared e beijou. – Você merece o melhor.

Jared sorriu em resposta e os dois se encaminharam para a recepção. Jensen, é claro, era hóspede habitual e já tinha reserva feita. A recepcionista preencheu a burocracia de registro de entrada no hotel e lhe entregou a chave da suíte presidencial que ele tinha escolhido.

Subiram pelo elevador com o carregador das malas, sempre de mãos dadas. Jared sentia-se um pouco constrangido, nunca tinha andado por aí de mãos dadas com um homem, já Jensen, parecia bastante à vontade. Durante a pequena viagem do saguão do hotel até a cobertura, o loiro não parara de olhar o moreno alto ao seu lado.

Chegaram ao andar em que se hospedariam e deixaram as malas na parte do quarto onde havia uma sala ampla, bastante luxuosa. O quarto era realmente requintado. Os móveis, a decoração, as cortinas, tapetes, tudo da mais fina confecção.

- Gostou? – Jensen perguntou a Jared logo após a saída do empregado do hotel.

- Está perfeito, Jen. – Jared respondeu abraçando-se ao loiro. – Mas poderia ser qualquer lugar, só de estar com você...

- Começamos cedo os clichês? – disse rindo do jeito de Jared impedindo-o de terminar a frase.

- A última coisa que essa relação é, é clichê, Jensen! – O moreno respondeu divertido, fazendo Jensen rir, de um jeito sincero, coisa extremamente rara se tratando dele.

Jared ficou o observando por um tempo, segurou no rosto de Jensen, passou devagar um dos dedos contornando a boca bonita do loiro e seus olhares se encontraram de uma maneira extremamente intensa. Jensen sentiu seu coração quase pular do peito. Como se tivesse vida própria. Ou melhor, como se finalmente tivesse vida!

_And girl you leave me breathless_

_(E, garota, você me faz perder o fôlego)_

_But it's ok_

_(Mas tudo bem)_

_'Cause you are my survival_

_(Porque você é minha sobreviência)_

_Now hear me say..._

_(Agora me deixe dizer...)_

- Como entrou nessa, Jen? – Jared perguntou sem tirar os olhos do loiro, aproximando mais seu corpo do dele.

- Não foi uma escolha. – O mais velho respondeu.

- Sempre temos uma escolha, Jensen.

- Agora é tarde pra pensar nisso. – O loiro respondeu com um sorriso triste.

- Digo, você não é uma pessoa ruim...

- Claro que não, eu apenas vendo drogas. – Jensen respondeu ironicamente.

- Jensen! – Jared não conteve o riso. – Não é isso que estou falando.

- Jay, está procurando desculpas. – Jensen disse mais sério. – Está procurando desculpas para si mesmo porque se sente culpado por gostar mim, está procurando algo no que se fiar para poder me amar sem sentir que é uma coisa errada a se fazer...

- Não é nada disso, Jen...

- É claro que é! – Jensen insistiu ainda sério, mas calmo. – Mas... Não importa. Se não fosse isso, então talvez você se recriminaria por sermos dois homens, senão pela nossa personalidade, senão pela classe social...

- Não entendo aonde quer chegar. – Jared respondeu confuso.

- O que quero dizer, Jared, é que sempre, sempre vai existir algo, uma desculpa racional que nos leve a duvidar do que sentimos, e no fim das contas... Não importa! – Jensen sorriu calmo agora. – Temos uma vida só e eu não estou a fim de desperdiçá-la com tabus e razões que tentem me convencer a não fazer o que eu quero, e, em se tratando de você, eu quero muito.

A cada minuto que Jared passava ao lado de Jensen, achava que era impossível amá-lo mais. Mas aí vinha ele, e o surpreendia de novo. Quando o conheceu, jamais imaginou que um dia fosse ouvir tais coisas. Na realidade, chegou a vê-lo apenas como mais alguém que colocaria na cadeia e para quem ele seria apenas mais uma diversão.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Jared respondeu, fazendo Jensen sorrir. – Só consigo pensar em... Eu te amo, Jensen...

Jensen respirou fundo e fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Nunca, nunca tinham dito isso a ele. Nem de mentira, nem em faz-de-conta. Nunca. Era realmente uma sensação indescritível ouvir aquilo pela primeira vez e com tanta verdade.

- Eu também te amo, Jared Tristan... Muito.

_I don't need another life line_

_(Não preciso viver de outro jeito)_

_It's not for me_

_(Não é pra mim)_

_'Cause only you can save me_

_(Porque só você pode me salvar)_

_Oh, can't you see_

_(Oh, você não pode ver?)_

O beijo é claro foi a forma que encontraram de materializar os sentimentos que não podiam ser ditos e que eram muitos. Era um beijo calmo, terno, e ao mesmo tempo quente, cheio de desejo. Qualquer um que visse a cena poderia jurar que eles se conheciam há anos, que estavam juntos há muito tempo. Uma sintonia única, total e perfeita.

- O que você acha de... – Jensen começou dizendo entre os beijos que Jared se recusava a parar de dar. – ...irmos comer alguma coisa e então... ficarmos juntos aqui, só nós dois?

- Acho a melhor idéia de todas! – Jared respondeu enquanto beijava o pescoço de Jensen, ouvindo apenas um suspiro como resposta.

Chad estava em seu apartamento desde que saíra da casa de Jensen. Estava tão focado em sua pesquisa, concentrado na luz que vinha da tela de seu laptop que nem percebeu que já havia escurecido e a sala havia sido tomada por uma completa penumbra.

Vasculhou sites de busca no geral procurando por Christian Kane. Obviamente, não encontrou nada. Encontrou alguns Kane pela rede, mas nenhum Christian. Ele ajeitou-se na cadeira, suspirando um pouco frustrado. Nada que se tratasse de computadores e internet era um problema para Chad. Nunca era. Mas a ausência de informações sobre o ex-companheiro de 'trabalho' era um pouco estranhas.

Ele fechou o laptop, cansado, mas não iria desistir. Kristin tinha razão. De algum lugar Jared tinha que ter saído. Procurou pelo moreno alto também, mas como já se esperava, não achou nada.

Era tudo muito estranho. Ou não. Se fosse tão fácil encontrá-los e achar informações sobre eles, muito provavelmente Beaver não os contrataria para trabalhar com Jensen. Esse tipo de pessoa da qual não se sabia nada a respeito era uma faca de dois gumes. Eram 'fantasmas' praticamente para a lei, por outro lado, não se sabia se eram dignos de confiança.

Por mais que o loiro não tivesse simpatizado com Jared pelo motivo óbvio, ele tinha que admitir que, em anos, não via Jensen daquele jeito. Bobo. Completamente idiota. E isso estava estampado na cara do marrento Jensen Ackles. Jared, seja lá o que tinha feito, pelo jeito não era nada ingênuo. Amarrar o loiro daquele jeito, o levar pra todos os lugares, exibi-lo para o mundo, era de fato algo nada característico de Jensen.

Chad não se lembrava sequer uma vez em que Jensen o tratasse ou olhasse de alguma forma sequer parecida com o modo como agia com o moreno alto. Ele deitou-se na cama e admitiu, finalmente, que aquilo era o fim dele e Jensen. Jogou para o alto todas as esperanças de ter o loiro de volta. O "chefe" estava completamente apaixonado por Jared e aquilo não mudaria tão cedo.

_Go on and pull me under_

_(Vá em frente e me puxe pra baixo)_

_And cover me with dreams, yeah_

_(Me cobra com seus sonhos, sim)_

_Love me mouth to mouth now_

_(Me ame boca-a-boca agora)_

**You know I can't resist**

_(Você sabe que não posso resistir)_

**'Cause you're the air that I breath**

_(Porque você é o ar que eu respiro)_

Eles comeram no restaurante do hotel, tranquilamente, Jared evitou pensar que o resto do mundo existia, Jensen também. Há tempos o mais alto não se sentia tão bem com alguém, tão ele mesmo, tão a vontade... Parecia que sim, ele havia esquecido que estava mentindo para Jensen.

Jensen, por sua vez, nunca antes havia se sentido daquela forma. Não pensava mais em dinheiro, nem em pessoas, não pensava sequer em seu próprio negócio com Lobo. Esqueceu durante todo dia até mesmo o que ele era de fato.

- Não, eu evito colocar a culpa em quem quer que seja... – Jensen dizia tranqüilo, abraçado a Jared enquanto eles voltavam a suíte do hotel.

- Eu sei que não... E eu sei que não tem saída essa vida, Jen... – Jared respondeu um pouco mais triste do que gostaria.

- Acha mesmo? – Jensen perguntou parando em meio a sala, segurando as mãos de Jared, frente a frente com ele.

- Jen... – Jared fez uma pausa buscando uma resposta para confortar Jensen, mas não encontrava. – Não pode desfazer nada do que já fez...

- Eu sei. – respondeu com firmeza. – Mas posso começar de novo e...

- Como? – O moreno alto interrompeu. – Veja quem foi seu pai... As coisas que ele fez, até mesmo te envolver nisso tudo e...

- Não importa o que meu pai fez! – Jensen respondeu até um pouco magoado com a colocação, soltando as mãos de Jared. – Importa quem ele foi _pra mim_.

Ele deu as costas a Jared e andou até a janela. Jared respirou fundo e sentiu-se culpado por estar fazendo juízo de valores ali, naquela situação. Era do pai do Jensen de quem estavam falando e, apesar de tudo, ele tinha sido um bom pai. Não um bom exemplo, mas um bom pai. Jared podia jurar até que, talvez, mais presente que o seu próprio.

- Me desculpe, Jen... – Jared andou até a janela em que Jensen estava encostado olhando a bela vista noturna da Big Apple. – Eu não devia ter dito nada.

Jensen não respondeu e, diante do silêncio, Jared o abraçou por trás, devagar, beijando a nuca do mais velho. Jensen, por sua vez, sentiu sua pele se arrepiar. Ele gemeu baixinho, não conseguindo resistir àquele carinho. Parecia que ele já tinha aprendido todas as artimanhas em pouco tempo.

- Jay...

- Vamos, Jen... Me perdoe, vai? – Jared falava perto do ouvido do loiro que simplesmente não conseguiu mais manter as feições sisudas, recostou a cabeça no ombro de Jared que agora lhe acariciava os músculos do abdômen por baixo da camisa. Jensen gemeu baixinho no ouvido de Jared ao sentir a barba do agente roçar sua nuca. – Isso é um sim? – Jared brincou, mordendo a orelha do mais velho.

- Como você é folgado, Tristan... – Jensen enquanto virava-se de frente para Jared.

- Talvez só um pouquinho. – Jared respondeu sorrindo beijando os lábios do loiro. – Nossa primeira briga?

- É. – Jensen riu agora ao se dar conta. – Acho que foi... uma mini-briga vai...

Jared riu alto, mostrando as covinhas e os dentes bonitos. Abraçou Jensen apertado, quase sentindo as batidas do coração dele contra seu peito.

- Mas... E você, hein? – Jensen disse ainda abraçado a Jared. – Só falamos de mim até agora...

Jared soltou-se devagar de Jensen, mas mantendo as mãos nos ombros dele. Era essa a parte em que ele tinha que esconder algumas coisas, e isso o estava incomodando profundamente. Não queria mentir pra Jensen.

- Não tenho muito que contar. – Jared começou um pouco sem graça. – Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos... Minha mãe me criou praticamente sozinha na verdade...

- Por quê? – Jensen perguntou enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos de Jared. – Seu pai trabalhava muito?

- É. – Ele respondeu um pouco confuso. – Muito.

- O que ele fazia?

- Ahn... – Jared pensou por um segundo suspirando. Mentir para Jensen era horrível. – Ele viajava muito, sabe? Ele sempre tinha que estar em várias cidades...

- Ah entendo. – Jensen respondeu confiante, é claro. – E ele morreu como?

- Ataque cardíaco. – Foi a única coisa que veio a mente do moreno.

- Ah sinto muito, Jay. – Jensen passou uma das mãos pelas costas de Jared, como se quisesse confortá-lo. – Mas essa opção ganha disparado da que me fez perder o meu...

- E como seu pai morreu? – Jared fingiu que não sabia.

- Por um agente. – Jensen disse tentando esconder a raiva que sentia. – Troca de tiros na Sunset Boullevard.

- Sinto muito. – Jared disse com um sorriso triste.

- Morgan. – Jensen disse, afastando-se. O loiro tirou a jaqueta e a pôs na cama. Jared apenas sentiu todas as partes de seu corpo congelarem. – Agente Especial Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

- Ah é mesmo? – Jared disse após respirar fundo e tentar retomar o controle de seu corpo.

- É. – Jensen respondeu voltando aos braços de Jared. – Bom, no nosso "ramo", ou a gente acaba morto ou na cadeia. – Ele sorriu irônico escondendo o rosto no ombro de Jared.

Jared engoliu a seco ao ouvir as palavras de Jensen e seu coração falhou uma batida. Parece que, de repente, havia finalmente caído a ficha sobre o que ele estava fazendo. Sobre quem ele era e sobre quem Jensen era. E sobre como tudo aquilo acabaria.

Jared não conseguiu dormir direito àquela noite. Por mais que o sexo com Jensen fosse cada vez mais incrível e apaixonado, ele não conseguiu tirar da cabeça aquela conversa. Sim, ele sabia que Roger Ackles havia sido morto por um agente federal... Mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça havia sido pelas mãos de Morgan.

Revirou-se de um lado para outro na cama, mas o sono não o vencia. Ele olhou Jensen ao seu lado, parcialmente coberto com o lençol, as costas nuas, parecia estar num sono profundo e calmo. Ele passou as mãos de leve pelos cabelos do loiro, sorrindo involuntariamente.

Não sabia explicar o quanto podia amar aquele homem em tão pouco tempo. Jensen era especial, e acho que o fato de não dever, não poder se apaixonar por ele é o que mais cativava Jared. Ele definitivamente não era nada do que o agente esperava encontrar.

Desistiu de tentar dormir e levantou-se da cama. Vestiu a boxer preta e andou até uma mesa posta onde havia bebidas. Serviu-se de um pouco de whisky sem gelo e ficou olhando Jensen de longe. Ele nem se mexia, dormia profundamente.

Lembrou-se do plano, da carga, imaginou-se dando a informação a Morgan, imaginou uma troca de tiros nas docas, imaginou Jensen alvejado... não. Ele largou o copo e resolveu pôr em prática a idéia que teve mais cedo. Procurou o celular no bolso da calça que estava jogada no quarto, afastou-se enquanto discava um número conhecido para não acordar Jensen.

_- Hartley._

- Justin, sou eu. – Jared disse baixo, verificando se o tom da sua voz acordara Jensen, mas o loiro nem se mexeu.

_- São quase quatro da manhã, aconteceu alguma coisa? _– Justin perguntou preocupado e com a voz mais desperta.

- Nada, nada. – Jared se apressou em responder. – Só queria me desculpar pelas atitudes recentes...

_- Cara, você sabe que somos amigos há anos. Só estou preocupado..._

- Com o que, exatamente Justin? Não confia em mim, não é?

_- Eu conheço Ackles, Jared. Acho que o estudei melhor que você. Não o deixe entrar na sua mente! Sei que ele já conseguiu, dá pra ver pelo seu jeito... cara..._

- Está duvidando da minha lealdade? – Jared tinha até um tom ofendido.

_- Não, Jay, só peço cuidado. Cautela, apenas isso..._

- Olhe, vou te provar de que lado estou. – Jared disse enquanto voltou a olhar Jensen dormindo. De fato, ele acabara de escolher definitivamente seu lado. – Katie vai sair com o guarda responsável pela troca de barcos, isso vai atrasar em cinco minutos, tempo suficiente para passar os barcos.

_- Eu bem que achei que o tempo que Murray tinha posto no mapa não fechava..._

- Então diga a Lafferty que, se ele quiser pegar os barcos, que chegue antes de Beaver e os capangas de Lobo com Kristin.

_- Jared, você sabe que está fazendo a coisa certa, não é?_ – Justin disse um pouco mais aliviado.

- É claro que estou. – Jared olhou novamente para Jensen, que e remexeu de leve, mas sem acordar.

_- Vamos pegar todos, Jay. Todos eles._ – Justin disse orgulhoso.

- Nos vemos daqui dois dias. – Jared despediu-se rapidamente de Justin e desligou o celular. _Todos não_. Jared pensou. _Jensen não vai estar lá._

O plano era brilhante. Deixar que James fosse pego no lugar de Jensen. Ele daria um jeito de fazer com que Jensen não fosse às docas aquele dia, que certamente, depois dessa conversa com Justin, estaria cheia de policiais.

Não deixaria Jensen ser morto e nem preso. Não conseguia conceber aquilo, não ia ficar sem ele. Poderia viver sem o Bureau, mas não sem Jensen.

**I can't imagine life without your love**

_(Eu não posso imaginar a vida sem o seu amor)_

**And even forever don't seem like long enough**

_(E mesmo 'para sempre' não parece ser suficiente)_

*Música do capítulo: Drowning, dos Backstreet Boys.


	14. True x Lies

**True x Lies**

- Tenho certeza absoluta. – Michael disse entrando no quarto da namorada com um copo de whisky com gelo em mãos.

- Mas será que arriscariam tanto assim o cara ser reconhecido? – Amanda Latona, namorada de Michael, estava deitada na cama vestindo apenas uma camisola sexy de seda branca.

- Eu reconheceria o filho do Padalecki em qualquer lugar. – Mike continuou tomando o whisky todo em um gole. – O pai dele era o parceiro de Morgan. Eu me lembro.

- Michael, já faz tantos anos, você deve estar se confundindo. – Amanda disse rindo, achando pouco provável que o namorado tivesse razão. – Ele sabe quem você é?

- Não. Certamente que não. – Michael respondeu, deitando-se na cama ao lado da morena. – Trabalho há dois anos com Lobo, disfarçado, montando esse caso aqui em Madri.

- Não te informaram nada? A agência americana deveria ter entrado em contato. – ela acrescentou um pouco mais séria desta vez.

- Talvez não o tenham feito por segurança, imagino eu. – Michael respondeu incerto. – Jensen não nos interessa. Mas Lobo está perto da pena de morte.

Ele deu um selinho em Amanda e ela em seguida se aconchegou nos braços do agente.

_Think you gotta keep me iced_

_(Você acha que vai me manter fria)_

_You don't!_

_(Não vai!)_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash_

_(Acha que vou gastar seu dinheiro)_

_I won't!_

_(Não vou!)_

_Even if you were broke, my love don't cost a thing_

_(Mesmo que você estivesse falido, meu amor não custa nada)_

Dois dias depois, dois dias que pareceram pouco para Jared, ele e Jensen desciam do carro, entrando em casa em seguida, após Cliff buscá-los no aeroporto.

De mãos dadas, entraram na sala da mansão e encaminharam-se imediatamente para o quarto de Jensen, seguidos pelo motorista-segurança, que trazia as malas. Sim, no plural. Eles haviam ido com pouca bagagem, mas Jensen comprou quase uma loja de roupas novas para Jared, sapatos, souvenires de todos os jeitos, até bonés e camisetas com o clássico símbolo de "I Love NY".

- Você não precisava ter comprado isso! – Jared ria enquanto subia as escadas ao lado do loiro.

- É bonitinho vai! – Jensen ria ainda mais, parecendo uma criança, girando pra cima e pra baixo um suporte com a estátua da liberdade numa esfera de água que, conforme se mexia, caía neve por cima.

Jared olhava sorrindo completamente encantado para Ackles. Achava-o incrível até nos mínimos detalhes.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Cliff deixou as malas onde o patrão indicou e saiu. Jensen não perdeu tempo e jogou o mais alto em cima da cama enorme, subindo por cima dele apenas um segundo depois.

O moreno obviamente não protestou ao sentir o peso do corpo de Jensen sobre o seu, olhando tão de perto que podia contar as sardas debaixo dos olhos dele e ver tão próximo seus cílios enormes.

- Seus olhos não são propriamente verdes. – Jensen disse concentrado nos belos olhos do moreno. – Eles têm... pintinhas verdes...

- O que? – Jared riu mostrando as covinhas achando que o namorado estava ligeiramente fora de si.

- E, Deus, como eu amo quando você sorri!

- Jensen... – Jared disse sem graça, fechando os olhos.

- Eu te amo... – ele continuou e, conforme Jared mudava de expressão, percebia o quanto tinha mais certeza do que dizia.

- Por quê? – Jared indagou sorrindo, mas de um jeito sério. – Eu não entendo de onde veio tudo, não que eu não sinta, mas...

- Mistério. – Jensen brincou. – O que faz a gente se apaixonar por alguém? Não é porque você é bonito ou inteligente... – Jensen dizia passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Jared. – Você tem... algo mais.

- Ah é? – olhou curioso para o mais velho, passando as mãos pela cintura dele.

- É o jeito. – O loiro continuou. – Não é porque você tem pintinhas verdes nos olhos ou porque fica sexy empunhando uma arma... Mas é pelo seu jeito de piscar demoradamente como se estivesse em câmera lenta, ou a excitação de tentar me defender apontando uma arma pra outra pessoa...

- Ok, agora você está me deixando sem graça... – Jared disse tentando desviar o olhar, mas Jensen estava perto demais.

- É o seu jeito de andar, Jay... O jeito com que usa a camisa pra fora da calça, o jeito que passa as mãos nos cabelos, ou como suspira no final das frases... O jeito que me beija, o jeito que sorri... Vá tentar explicar isso! – Ele sorriu e recebeu um selinho demorado de um Jared que na verdade não sabia o que dizer.

- Não deve ser a primeira vez que você se apaixona... – Jared disse tranqüilo, roçando seu nariz no de Jensen.

- Pela minha primeira namorada me apaixonei quando estávamos numa festa. – O loiro começou rindo ao lembrar-se. – Ela tinha um jeito de estar lá parecendo que não estava, como se apenas eu a estivesse enxergando...

- Excêntrico. – O mais novo respondeu rindo do jeito de Jensen contar, quase saudosista.

- É, acho que é bem por aí! – O loiro riu. – Mas já pelo segundo... Cara, você vai rir, mas eu gostei dele porque ele tinha um jeito de assistir aos jogos de basquete comigo que me deixava louco! – Ele concluiu e acertou, Jared começou a rir. – Era engraçado porque ele era todo certinho, eu enlouquecia quando baixava nele um caminhoneiro!

Jared ria com vontade e Jensen estava amando ouvir o som daquela risada e perceber as covinhas dele tão de perto.

- Entende o que eu digo? – Jensen perguntou enquanto Jared recuperava o fôlego.

- Perfeitamente... – O mais novo respondeu.

– Eu acho que me apaixonei por você porque você tem um jeito de olhar que... despe a gente! Não as roupas, mas a alma... – Ele dizia enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto de Jared e sentia a barba começando a crescer. – Logo percebi que nunca conseguiria esconder um segredo de você... Como se você me conhecesse desde que eu nasci...

_Think I wanna drive your Benz_

_(Acha que quero dirigir sua Mercedes)_

_I don't!_

_(Não quero!)_

_If I wanna floss I've got my own_

_(Se eu quero fio-dental, eu tenho o meu)_

_Even if you were broke, my love don't cost a thing_

_(Mesmo que você estivesse falido, meu amor não custa nada)_

- Sério? – Jared perguntou extremamente surpreso em ouvir aquilo. Era, de longe, a coisa mais incrível que haviam dito a ele.

- Lógico que é sério! – O mais velho insistiu, abraçando Jared que passou a beijar o pescoço dele.

Não era mentira. Ele não conseguia esconder segredos de Jared, pelo menos não por muito tempo. Ele sentia os beijos e carinhos do moreno e queria do fundo da sua alma que aquilo durasse pra sempre. Jared, por sua vez, queria sumir dali com o loiro, afastar-se de tudo, viver numa ilha, queria desaparecer num planeta onde apenas ele e Ackles existiam.

- Jen... – Ele começou puxando o rosto de Jensen, de forma a fazer com que ele o encarasse. – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- Ok... – Jensen respondeu tranqüilo. – Estou ouvindo, meu amor...

Jared respirou fundo ao ouvir o 'meu amor'. Ele sentia um misto de prazer, culpa, uma vontade imensa de viver para sempre e querer se matar ali mesmo. Era horrível para ele não saber como se sentir, como se portar e nem o que dizer.

- Você vai ter que me prometer uma coisa. – tornou, quase num sussurro.

- Qualquer coisa. – Jensen encarou-o com atenção. Ele saiu de cima de Jared e deitou-se ao lado dele na cama, sentindo que a conversa era séria.

Jared ergueu o corpo até sentar-se devagar na cama, escolhendo as palavras. Ele observava Jensen repetir o mesmo movimento que ele e com olhos extremamente curiosos. O moreno alto então respirou fundo, pegou nas mãos do loiro e começou a falar pausadamente.

- Jensen Ross Ackles, eu quero que...

- Como sabe meu nome do meio? – Jensen riu ao ouvir seu nome inteiro. Achou estranho Jared saber.

- Eu vi no seu cartão de crédito, naquela loja de sapatos... – Jared improvisou uma mentira, sorrindo sem graça.

- Ah é verdade... – Jensen respondeu sorrindo calmo.

- Olha, Jen... Eu quero que você saiba que é impossível fingir tudo isso. – Jared sentia seu coração bater descompassado. – Tudo que está acontecendo aqui é verdade... Tudo que eu sinto por você é verdade, preciso que acredite muito nisso. – Ele praticamente implorava ao loiro que não estava entendendo todo aquele exagero de Jared.

- Mas eu acredito, Jay...

- Não, Jen, não simplesmente isso... – Jared interrompeu o namorado. – Eu realmente preciso que você acredite em mim... Não importa o que aconteça, certo?

- Jared, você está...

- Prometa, Jensen. – Jared o encarou tentando disfarçar a tensão na voz.

- Tá certo... –começou, segurando mais firme nas mãos do moreno. – Eu prometo.

Jared respirou fundo um pouco mais aliviado. Ele recebeu o abraço de Jensen que automaticamente o acalmou, sentindo o calor reconfortante daquele corpo, o perfume dele, o toque, o jeito com que segurava seu corpo pressionado contra o dele... Deus, ele não podia perdê-lo.

_All the matters is that you treat me right_

_(Tudo o que importa é que você me trate bem)_

_Give me all the things I need_

_(Me dê todas as coisas que eu preciso)_

_That money can't buy_

_(Aquelas que o dinheiro não pode comprar)_

- E como vamos ter certeza disso? Como conseguiu essa informação? – James perguntou a Justin enquanto os dois entravam no carro.

- Eu vi uma... anotação recente do Murray em um arquivo contendo esses detalhes do plano. – Mentiu Justin, sentando-se confortavelmente no banco de trás do carro de James, ao lado do moreno.

- Ótimo. – James disse com um sorriso pretensioso para Justin, que retribuiu. – Bom trabalho, Hartley. É assim que eu gosto. – James concluiu e o loiro bateu a porta antes do carro dar partida.

Justin sorriu de volta, ele estava feliz, estava mesmo. Mas porque já começou a imaginar James dentro de um macacão laranja. Sorriu ainda mais aberto quando se imaginou dando voz de prisão a ele, tinha vontade, na verdade, era de gargalhar ao pensar na cara que James faria quando soubesse quem ele era.

- É gosto dessa cara também. – James concluiu olhando furtivamente para Justin. – Essa expressão no seu rosto é a que me excita.

Justin não desfez o sorriso, aquelas insinuações agora não o incomodavam mais, agora ele sabia que qualquer coisa valeria a pena.

- Lembra o que aconteceu aqui dias atrás, não é? – James disse lembrando-se do agrado que Justin havia feito nele no primeiro dia.

- Como poderia esquecer... – O loiro disse, lançando um olhar para as partes baixas de James. – Quer outra vez? – Justin se ofereceu e percebeu que os olhos do moreno brilharam.

- Ah Hartley... – James respondeu mantendo o sorriso. – Você está fazendo tudo agora, tudo exatamente do jeito que eu quero...

James mal terminou de falar e Justin imediatamente o beijou, sendo correspondido é claro. Hartley não tinha mesmo mais nada a perder e, bem, talvez Lafferty tivesse razão, se ele baixasse a guarda, poderia se divertir um pouco.

Ele desceu a boca para o queixo e pescoço do mais novo, passando as mãos pelo membro dele por cima da calça. De repente, James o puxou pelos cabelos, o afastando um pouco de si.

- E por causa disso... – O moreno dizia numa voz extremamente sexy agora perto do ouvido de Justin. – É que você merece uma retribuição...

_I know you want me, baby_

_( Eu sei que você me quer, baby)_

_I think I want you too_

_(Eu acho que te quero também)_

"_I think I love you baby!"_

_("Eu acho que eu te amo, baby!")_

_I think I love you too._

_(Eu acho que te amo também)._

Justin não conseguiu evitar a surpresa. Arregalou os olhos mirando um James que parecia que iria devorá-lo vivo. E ele realmente iria... Ou talvez apenas uma parte específica do corpo dele.

James voltou a beijar o loiro agora de uma forma um pouco mais agressiva, cravando os dentes no lábio inferior do agente. Justin gemeu baixinho de dor e isso certamente excitou ainda mais James.

- O que aconteceu... – Justin começou falando quando James finalmente o soltou. – ...depois que voltamos pra casa do clube?

- Não lembra? – James sorriu sacana, mordendo o pescoço do loiro e abrindo a camisa branca que ele vestia.

- Eu estava...

- Você estava uma delícia! – James interrompeu o agente. O moreno descia a boca pelo peito e abdômen de Justin e já preparava-se para tirar o cinto. – Vulnerável... Obediente...

- Senhor, eu...

- Hilarie cuidou muito bem de você. – O moreno o interrompeu mais uma vez. – E eu também, é claro... De vocês dois.

- Nós fizemos...?

- Nós fizemos. – James agora ria olhando a expressão de Justin que estava um pouco chocado. Ele abriu a calça de Justin e encheu os olhos com a boxer marcada pelo membro rígido do loiro, não resistiu em passar a língua por cima do tecido e nos pêlos claros que formavam aquela trilha abaixo do umbigo de Hartley.

Justin ajudou o chefe a se desfazer da calça e da boxer caindo de boca na ereção do loiro que se contorceu ao sentir o calor da boca de James e a força com que ele chupava, com fome, gula na verdade. Justin não se lembrava de ter sentido aquilo com mulher nenhuma, com absolutamente ninguém na verdade. Ele agarrou-se aos cabelos de James, apertando os fios entre os dedos. Não o guiava, não era preciso. James fazia exatamente do jeito que ele gostava, como ele queria e o loiro parou para se perguntar mais de uma vez se por acaso Lafferty possuía algum poder que lhe permitisse ler mentes.

Mais um espasmo lhe percorreu o corpo e ele movimentou de leve os quadris mais fundo dentro da boca do moreno. Justin estava alucinado com aquilo tudo, a sucção que James fazia em seu órgão lhe permitia quase ver estrelas. Literalmente. Ele sentia que podia morrer fodendo a boca de James.

Quando o moreno acelerou os movimentos da língua e da boca, ele sequer percebeu, mas gemia de um jeito que estava deixando Lafferty quase louco. Ele abriu a própria calça e começou a trabalhar em si mesmo. Justin percebeu, é claro, e logo tratou de ajudá-lo. Ele simplesmente deitou a cabeça pra trás, fechou os olhos e sentia as investidas da boca de James ao mesmo tempo que massageava com certa força o membro do moreno que parecia uma pedra de tão duro.

_I'm here to save you, girl_

_(Estou aqui pra te salvar, garota)_

_Come be in Shady's world_

_(Venha para o mundo do Shady)_

_I want togrow together_

_(Quero crescer junto com você)_

_Let's let our love unfurl_

_(Deixe nosso amor rolar)_

Depois daquele cheiro de sexo invadir completamente o ambiente, era bem óbvio que não demoraria nada para ambos gozarem. Justin sentiu o corpo estremecer e encheu a boca de James com seu liquido. Do jeito que ele o estava chupando, parecia ser exatamente o que ele queria de qualquer forma.

Justin não conseguia relaxar completamente porque sua libido continuava acesa justamente porque percebeu que James gozou exatamente no segundo em que sentiu o esperma de Justin inundar sua boca. Ele engoliu até a última gota, passando a língua pela glande, sugando todo aquele líquido branco.

O agente sentiu uma excitação tão incrível naquilo que sentiu-se quase que obrigado a retribuir a gentileza. James o encarou e Justin sustentou o olhar, como se pedisse a ele pra assistir o que ele estava por fazer. O loiro levou a boca a própria mão em que James havia gozado e lambeu todos os dedos, cada parte da mão onde o moreno havia se derramado. James teve certeza que nunca antes tinha assistido a uma cena tão excitante.

- Acho que vou rever meu conceito. – James disse ainda olhando Justin finalizar o trabalho. – Você é muito melhor "consciente".

Justin apenas riu e respirou fundo. Ok, ele tinha gostado, não dava pra negar.

- Senhor, já chegamos. – O motorista disse a James, um pouco receoso de atrapalhar.

- Certo. – James respondeu indiferente ainda olhando o loiro. Justin, por sua vez, ficou ligeiramente sem graça ao lembrar de ter feito aquilo na frente do motorista do moreno. Ele realmente tinha esquecido até onde estavam e onde estavam indo.

_Músicas do capítulo:  
Love don't cost a thing, da J-Lo.  
Superman, do Eminem._


	15. Start x Finish

O restaurante do hotel onde Kristin estava hospedada estava praticamente vazio àquela hora. Apenas algumas pessoas no bar e algumas poucas fazendo pedidos. Ainda era cedo, e o melhor horário para quem quisesse fazer pequenas reuniões sem ser incomodado.

- Acho que é coisa de mulher. – Hilarie dizia enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu Martini. – Instinto. Coisa que só nós temos, eles não entendem.

- Pode ser. – Kristin respondeu checando o batom no pequeno espelho que tinha guardado dentro da bolsa. – O que me interessa nisso, é que eu raramente erro quando tenho alguma intuição, e esse garoto...

- Não parece confiável. – Hilarie completou a frase. – Entendo perfeitamente. Quando James falou sobre esse tal de Hartley, tive a mesma sensação.

- Eu achei que poderia estar sendo afetada pelo fator externo de ter a arma daquele insolente apontada pra cabeça do meu marido... – Kristin suspirou irritada ao lembrar-se da cena. – Mas não. Tenho certeza que tem algo errado.

- Eu espero que estejamos erradas, Kreuk. – A loira mirou a porta do estabelecimento por onde avistou James e Justin entrando. – Eu definitivamente espero.

- Também sinto que, se estivermos certas... Isso não acabará bem. – Kristin disse séria, olhando na mesma direção, jogando de leve os cabelos para trás.

James aproximou-se seguindo de Hartley. O moreno arrumou levemente o terno preto que vestia por cima da camisa branca, sem gravata, e tirou os óculos escuros.

- Desculpem se... as fizemos esperar muito. – James sorriu de um jeito sacana, olhando Justin de lado, que segurou o riso.

- Me poupe Lafferty. – Kristin disse revirando os olhos ao entender perfeitamente do que aquilo se tratava.

Hilarie lançou um olhar insinuador para Justin o cumprimentando apenas com um aceno de cabeça, erguendo sua taça de Martini em forma de brinde.

- Vamos direto ao assunto, por favor. – A esposa de Lobo recomeçou a falar enquanto Justin e James ocupavam seus lugares à mesa. – O plano procede?

- Procede. – James respondeu. – A vadia da Katie sempre com seu jeitinho...

- Típico. – Hilarie respondeu com certo asco na voz.

- Justin foi quem conseguiu descobrir tudo. – James continuou como se quisesse fazer com que o rapaz fosse bem visto por Kristin. – Murray tinha tudo em seu computador.

- Ah é mesmo? – Kristin respondeu um pouco desconfiada para Justin.

- Sim. – James antecipou-se antes que Justin abrisse a boca.

- Não estou falando com os bois, estou falando com o dono da carroça. – Kristin respondeu ácida para James. – Justin, por favor... – Ela concluiu como se pedisse ao loiro que falasse. James apenas sorriu divertido, já estava acostumado aquele jeito prepotente da Sra. Welling.

- Bem, Murray tinha várias anotações no computador... – Justin começou, tentando não parecer inseguro.

- Anotações? – Repetiu Kristin, não acreditando muito no que ouvia. – Como assim?

- Com datas, lugares, pessoas... – Justin seguiu firme na mentira. – Uma delas cronometrava o tempo entre uma embarcação e outra e, em uma delas, havia escrito que seria a parte crucial, em que Katie estaria com um dos guardas responsáveis pela troca. Ela ficaria... bem, _distraindo-o_ por alguns breves minutos, tempo suficiente para passar o terceiro barco.

Os três, que olhavam atentamente para Justin se entreolharam agora. Para James, estava tudo muito certo e esclarecido. Hilarie e Kristin, no entando, ainda tinham um pé atrás. Porém, Kristin resolveu arriscar.

- Certo. – A morena respondeu após uma pausa breve. – Avisarei Lobo. Porém... – Ela encarou um por um dos três sentados a mesa. – Se algo der errado...

- Kreuk. – James a interrompeu. – Nos poupe de ameaças desnecessárias, isso é coisa de amador. – Ele sorriu irônico, despreocupado.

A morena apenas bufou impaciente. Achava James um ingênuo e completo idiota para negócios, mas entrar nos planos dele e Hilarie era o único jeito de proteger a carga do marido. Ela definitivamente não estava nem um pouco preocupada com Jensen. O cara _fodia_, literalmente, com seu marido, pra quê ela deveria se preocupar com a parte da carga dele? Que roubassem. Jensen Ackles não era tão esperto como ele pensava.

O garçom se aproximou da mesa para que os quatro ordenassem seus pedidos.

Jared estava deitado na cama de Jensen, nu, apenas coberto por um lençol. Ele tinha as mãos na nuca e encarava o teto claramente distraído. Jensen, que estava deitado sob o peito do moreno. Ele distribuía beijos em toda aquela região.

- Jay... – Jensen chamou pelo namorado que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Oi? – Jared respondeu, virando a cabeça na direção do loiro, passando uma das mãos pelo ombro e costas dele.

- Tem mais alguém aí por acaso? Além de mim? – Jensen brincou com a distração de Jared.

- Claro que não! – Jared sorriu quando respondeu. – Nem teria espaço... – Ele procurou a boca do mais velho beijando carinhosamente.

- Você sabe que eu adoro transar com você, não sabe? – Jensen disse levantando-se um pouco e apoiando-se com o cotovelo no colchão.

- É... é o que parece. – Jared respondeu insinuador, ainda sorrindo. – Você demonstra muito isso durante o processo.

Jensen riu com vontade, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos macios de Jared. O moreno sempre fechava os olhos e suspirava quando Jensen fazia aquilo.

- Mas agora a pouco... Você definitivamente estava um pouco longe... – Jensen continuou olhando nos olhos de Jared, que pareceu um pouco surpreso por Jensen já o conhecer tão bem, ainda mais na cama. – Aconteceu algo? Você ficou tenso depois daquela conversa de promessa...

- Jen... – Jared tentou formular uma boa resposta, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Ele não teve escolha senão dizer a verdade. – Isso tudo está sendo tão incrível que... Eu tenho medo que algo estrague...

- Jay... – Jensen sorriu de um jeito carinhoso, já que Jared parecia uma criança assustada com aqueles olhos de cãozinho chutado da mudança.

- É sério! – O moreno ajeitou-se na cama, sentando e segurando o rosto de Jensen com as duas mãos. – Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você nunca deixar de me amar...

Jensen sentiu um aperto no peito e não resistiu a abraçá-lo apertado, como se quisesse protegê-lo. Ele respirou fundo e percebeu o quanto Jared se acalmava quando ele o tinha em seus braços.

- Jay, amor não se pede... Não se implora. – Jensen respondeu baixinho no ouvido do mais novo. – Amor se vive ou não. Está com ciúmes, por acaso? De alguém? Por que está inseguro?

- Não estou com ciúmes, Jen... – Jared respondeu, soltando-se aos poucos dos braços do loiro. – Eu particularmente acho ciúmes um sentimento inútil... Não torna ninguém fiel a você, não é mesmo?

- Concordo. – Jensen disse assentindo com a cabeça e sorrindo de canto. – Então... Eu não sei qual é o problema... E eu sei que há algum...

- Jen... Eu só quero que você me ame, mesmo eu sendo imperfeito pra você, e acredite, eu sou. – Jared sorriu de canto, para si mesmo na verdade, sabendo que sim, ele literalmente era a pessoa errada para Jensen. Mas, como rezava a lenda, quando é proibido, parece que é exatamente o que queremos. "Proibição" é um poderoso afrodisíaco.

_**You know you're everything to me**_

_(Você sabe que é tudo pra mim)_

_**And I will never see the two of us apart**_

_(E eu não nos vejo separados)_

_**And you know I give myself to you**_

_(E você sabe que eu me dou pra você)_

_**And no matter what you do**_

_(E não importa o que você faça)_

_**I promised you my heart**_

_(Eu te prometo meu coração)_

- Eu não sei do que você está falando! – Jensen riu divertido. – Imperfeito? Jared, foi tão bom encontrar alguém sem ter que sair pra procurar no meu da multidão aí fora... Você apareceu na minha porta... Você soube se aproximar sem ser invasivo, não precisou se esforçar para parecer interessante... Você não quis fugir quando a intimidade derrubou nossas máscaras... Segurou minha mão e tocou meu coração...

- Jen... Pare... – Jared sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

- Você não me prende, não me limita, não pede que eu mude! Aposto que você me roubaria um beijo no meio de uma briga, você me tira a razão sem que isso me ameace, Jay... – Jensen limpou uma das lágrimas que escorreram do rosto de Jared. – Você é sincero... Sei que vai me dizer que eu canto mal e vai rir das vezes que eu for desastrado... Eu não estou com você porque _preciso_, Jay... Apenas quero estar com você sem motivo certo...

- Jensen, pare de fazer isso comigo, eu não mereço, pare... – Jared havia perdido completamente o controle e chorava feito uma criança.

- Não, Jared Tristan... Você tem qualidades e defeitos suportáveis... E mesmo que nem fosse tão bonito, eu certamente não conseguiria olhar em outra direção... – Ele encostou sua testa na de Jared, segurando firme em seu rosto, como se pedisse pra que ele se acalmasse. – Você me encontra até quando eu tento desesperadamente me esconder do mundo... Então, Jay, sim... Você até pode se achar imperfeito... Mas é feito pra mim! – Jensen não se deu conta que, enquanto falava, também tinha lágrimas lavando seu rosto.

- Vamos embora? – Jared disse num sussurro. – Vamos embora, Jensen, vamos sumir...

- Vamos. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo, enquanto limpava as lágrimas de Jared. – Amanhã terminaremos o negócio e vamos embora da América. Paris, o que você acha?

- Qualquer lugar. – O moreno respondeu, beijando os lábios bonitos e agora sorridentes do namorado.

_**I need you like I've never needed anyone before...**_

_(Eu preciso de você como nunca precisei de ninguém antes)_

_**I live my life for you**_

_(Eu vivo minha vida por você)_

_**I wanna be by your side**_

_(Eu quero estar ao seu lado)_

_**And everything that you do**_

_(E em tudo que você fizer)_

_**And if there's only one thing**_

_(E se houver apenas uma coisa)_

_**You can believe it's true**_

_(Você pode acreditar que é verdade)_

_**I live my life for you**_

_(Eu vivo minha vida por você)_

- Tudo certo, sim. – Kristin falava ao telefone enquanto voltava à sua suíte no hotel.

_- Jensen já confirmou?_ – Lobo perguntou a esposa do outro lado da linha.

- Já. – Mentiu a morena. – É amanhã que tudo acontece. Amanhã à noite.

_- Estou louco de saudades, corazón... _– Tom disse de uma maneira romântica.

- Também estou, meu amor! – Ela disse enquanto entrava pela porta já aberta do quarto. – Estou louca pra voltar para os seus braços.

_- Apenas mais um dia!_ – Ele respondeu tranqüilo._ – E me mantenha informado, certo?_

- Claro, querido. – Ela respondeu sorrindo, mas dessa vez olhando para Chad Michael Murray deitado em sua cama, com um sorriso sacana. – Não esqueça que eu te amo.

_- Também te amo!_ – Ele respondeu finalizando a ligação.

Kristen apenas deixou o celular de lado e começou a tirar a roupa sensualmente. Chad, apenas com de boxer cinza deitado na cama, apenas ficou olhando todos os movimentos da morena que o provocava mais com os olhos e a boca do que com o resto do corpo.

Ela livrou-se da camisa branca tirando-a de dentro da saia após desabotoar. Virou-se de costas para ele e baixou o zíper atrás da saia devagar. Ele, é claro, com os olhos grudados nos quadris dela, já que ela os movimentava devagar para tirar a saia, ficando apenas de lingerie branca, com direito a meia 7/8 e cinta-liga.

- Você faz isso com todos, não é? – Ele perguntou indo até ela e a agarrando pela cintura, fazendo-a cair em cima dele na cama.

- Mas é claro que não! – Mentiu ela. Mas ela não fazia muito esforço para fazer Chad se sentir único.

Ele apenas riu beijando-a agressivamente e habilidosamente tirou o sutiã da moça, não demorando mais que dois milésimos de segundo para cair de boca nos seios bonitos da morena.

- Hey, tigrão. – Ela o afastou, ficando sentada em seu colo. – Vamos com calma aí. – Ela posicionou-se de forma a ficar sentada no colo dele enquanto ele estava deitado.

- Ah Kristin, o que é agora? – O loiro perguntou impaciente. – Você nunca foi chegada em preliminares...

- Eu as dispenso quando é com você, já que você é péssimo nisso... – Ela disse provocando enquanto tirava as mãos furtivas de Chad que estavam novamente prontas para segurar em seus seios.

- Se te excita me esculachar, então pode continuar, mas sem joguinhos! – Ele dizia parecendo uma criança contrariada.

- Murray! – Ela chamou a atenção dele de um jeito imperativo. – Você tem apenas que fazer por merecer...

- Sem joguinhos. – Ele repetiu.

- Como andam as pesquisas que eu pedi? – Ela pôs as mãos sob o peito dele, passando as unhas de leve, apenas para arrepiar a pele branca do loiro.

- Encontrei alguns... Kane... – Ele dizia pausadamente, tentando se concentrar na conversa, mas com certa dificuldade. – Uns quatro... falei com todos mas... nenhum deles conhece tinha qualquer informação válida... – Ele gemeu baixinho quando ela apertou os mamilos dele.

- E? – A morena insistiu.

- E o que? – Ele perguntou confuso, deslizando as mãos pela cintura dela até as coxas. Ela, por sua vez, voltou a tirar as mãos dele do seu corpo. – Kristin! – Ele reclamou.

Ela saiu de cima dele bufando, procurando no chão as roupas para começar a se vestir.

- Kris, poxa, qual é! – Ele reclamou levantando-se da cama e indo atrás da moça, que estava irritada, impedindo-a de vestir-se. – Ok, ok... – Ele disse por fim e aí ela parou para prestar atenção nele.

- Estou ouvindo. – Ela disse, com a saia em mãos, como se ameaçasse vestir caso ele não desse uma resposta satisfatória.

- Eu encontrei apenas uma informação vazia com um dos Kane pra quem liguei, alegando ser um tio distante de Christian e lembrou-se de um Jared, o qual era amigo de infância... – Ele disse indiferente, esperando que aquela informação vaga servisse de algo.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, na expectativa que ele continuasse a falar algo relevante. Mas ele se calou e ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Kris, qual é, estou me esforçando. – Ele a abraçou forte, prendendo os braços da morena. – Estou louco de tesão aqui, vamos lá... – Ele disse perto do rosto dela, falando baixo. – Sei que também está... – Ele concluiu com um sorriso de canto e a beijou.

Ela relutou um pouco, mas cedeu. Ela não gostava de admitir nem pra si mesma que sim, ela se dava muito bem na cama com aquele hackerzinho, melhor do que com o próprio Tom. Mas claro que ela não ia dizer isso a ele, coisa de mulher orgulhosa.

- Tudo pronto? – Beaver perguntou a Katie enquanto ela retocava a maquiagem na sala da mansão de Ackles.

- Está sim, Jim. – Ela respondeu confiante. – Hoje vou sair com o guarda novamente e marcaremos algo para amanhã.

- Cuidado. – Jim recomendou, atencioso como um pai para a moça loira. – Me ligue se precisar de algo.

- Pode deixar. – Ela respondeu deixando a mansão num belo – e curto – modelito preto com sapatos prateados.

Beaver fez algumas ligações para os barqueiros que viriam com a carga da Colômbia, dando-lhes as coordenadas que deveriam seguir, com horas e lhes esclarecendo o plano. Ele tinha o local certo de onde Jared ficaria nas docas e passou a descrição do moreno a eles. Ele, Beaver, obviamente imaginou que estaria lá ao lado e Jensen para fazer a fiscalização prévia e conferir o material.

Jared, no andar acima da casa, a essa altura martelava um plano para convencer Jensen a não ir ao píer naquela noite.

_**I only wanna share my life with you**_

_(Eu apenas quero divider minha vida com você)_

'_**Cause I love all the things you do**_

_(Porque eu amo todas as coisas que você faz)_

'_**Cause I know… that it's allright**_

_(Porque eu sei… está tudo bem)_


	16. Karmas x DNA

**Quantas vezes eu estive cara a cara com a pior metade.**

**A lembrança no espelho, a esperança na outra margem.**

Jared havia finalizado a ligação com Morgan, reportando que estava bem e que o plano estava em pé. Foi um dos momentos mais difíceis de toda sua vida. Mas, se tudo desse certo, Morgan não saberia a verdade. Ele sentia-se envergonhado moralmente pelo que estava fazendo, mas Jensen era o amor da sua vida e ele tinha certeza disso. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito. Não poderia trair seu amor.

- Jen... – Jared chamou pelo loiro, que estava saindo do banho. – Podemos conversar um minuto? – Ele tentou parecer natural.

- Claro, meu amor. – Jensen respondeu enquanto procurava roupas limpas.

- Vamos... Para Miami? – Jared disse um pouco inseguro para o loiro.

- O que? – Jensen, que procurava uma cueca na gaveta de costas para Jared, olhou para o mais novo surpreso.

- É. – Jared insistiu. – Vamos para aquela praia em Miami onde... você sabe... – Ele ficou ligeiramente tímido ao relembrar.

- Mas Jay... – Jensen tirou o robe branco e colocou a cueca slipper preta. – Você sabe que hoje a noite é o dia da entrega... – Ele sorriu como se quisesse lembrar a Jared algo importante que ele havia esquecido.

- Eu sei amor, mas não precisam da gente lá, não é? – Jared disse indo de encontro ao mais velho. – Quer dizer, eu posso não ficar em meu posto, estaria vazio... Dá no mesmo, não teria ninguém lá, os caras poderiam passar livremente...

- Jared, de quê está falando? – Jensen perguntou agora mais sério enquanto terminava de vestir as próprias calças. – Preciso estar lá, tem muito dinheiro em jogo e você também precisa estar, pra não levantar suspeitas...

- Jen...

- Jared. – O loiro interrompeu uma nova tentativa frustrada de convencê-lo. – É a última vez, prometo. – Ele segurou o moreno pelos ombros, crente de que Jared estava apenas bancando o moralista.

- Apenas... Pense a respeito, ok? – Jared insistiu, e certo pânico começou a rondar sua mente. Ele precisava proteger Jensen. De repente, se deu conta de que ele também era uma ameaça. – Fique comigo Jen...

- Jay, o que está acontecendo? – Jensen perguntou olhando sério para Jared. Ele estava começando a estranhar aquele comportamento.

**Quantas vezes a gente sobrevive à hora da verdade.**

**Na falta de algo melhor, nunca me faltou coragem.**

**Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora...**

**Erraria tudo exatamente igual.**

- Vamos logo, Hilarie. – James chamou pela esposa pela terceira vez. – Ou eu vou sem você.

- Já estou pronta, Lafferty, pare de me apressar. – Ela respondeu irritada, passando pelo moreno através da porta da mansão, andando na frente dele.

- Não vamos exatamente a uma festa. – Ele retrucou entrando no carro, o qual Justin já estava esperando, bem humorado, mas apreensivo.

Jared não atendeu nas três vezes que ele ligou.

- Prontos para ficarem mais ricos? – James brincou ajeitando-se no banco de trás do carro, verificando as três armas que carregava. Uma nas costas, outra do lado esquerdo da cintura e outra no tornozelo direito.

Hilarie apenas sorriu pretensiosa em resposta quando o motorista eu partida no carro em direção às docas de recebimento de cargas internacionais de Los Angeles.

Katie se encaminhava para o posto do segurança que era responsável pela troca de postos da guarda costeira e Beaver já estava à espreita nas docas, vigiando os três barcos que chegariam do sul do Pacífico.

Kristen, por sua vez, entrava no carro rumo a mesma direção de todos. Armada.

Chad, como de costume, estava em frente a seu computador com três celulares em cima da mesa. Ele havia revirado a internet atrás de Jared e Christian, mas não havia encontrada nada de relevante.

- Kristen, você é uma paranóica. – Ele falava consigo mesmo enquanto entrava no restante de links em que aparecia o sobrenome 'Kane'. – Jared Tristan e Christian Kane, amigos de infância, que tédio. – Ele continuou falando.

Tomou mais um gole do whisky que tinha por perto e, prestes a desistir e ir logo se arrumar para ir ao píer ajudar Jensen, ele resolveu uma última tentativa.

– Ok... Vamos ver se juntos vocês aparecem... – Ele digitou "Jared Tristan Christian Kane" numa busca só.

Para sua surpresa, havia algo interessante em meio a muitas outras coisas irrelevantes. Uma reportagem sobre uma morte.

Chad clicou no link e viu uma reportagem antiga com uma antiga foto de jornal, mostrando o que ele identificou como certamente Jared e Christian, apenas há alguns bons anos atrás. Sim, eles deviam não ter mais que quinze anos, mas eram eles, sem dúvida.

Ele olhou mais abaixo da foto para ler do que se tratava. A foto, apesar de antiga e preto e branca, era bastante clara. Christian estava ao lado de Jared, ambos tristes, vestidos com ternos pretos envoltos por muitas pessoas, uma delas em destaque ao lado dos garotos, usando óculos escuros e também mais jovem. Chad imediatamente o reconheceu.

- Jeffrey Dean Morgan. – Ele disse em voz alta, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo se encher de pânico.

Ele desceu mais a página e começou a ler a reportagem.

"_Agente do FBI morto em operação especial._

_O agente do FBI, Gerald Padalecki perdeu a vida hoje durante uma perseguição a um dos traficantes mais procurados dos Estados Unidos, Roger Ackles. Seu corpo foi enterrado no cemitério local de San Antonio, no Texas, terra natal do policial federal._

_No enterro, entre os demais, estava sua esposa, Sharon Padalecki, seu filho Jared Tristan Padalecki, acompanhado de seu amigo Christian Kane e o parceiro de Padalecki, o agente Jeffrey Dean Morgan."_

Chad estava paralisado em frente à tela. Ele não sabia nem por onde começar. Ele sentiu o suor escorrer pela testa, levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para outro da sala de seu apartamento. Ele tremia, tinha os pensamentos fora de ordem, não conseguia respirar direito.

Não, não precisavam ser mais claros. Jared era um federal, um agente infiltrado. Enganou a todos. E eles, incluindo Chad, estavam ferrados. Ele não conseguia pensar direito, lembrou-se que Morgan fora quem atirou no pai de Jensen e agora fazia sentido, certamente era pra vingar seu parceiro.

Ele pegou um dos celulares, com as mãos trêmulas, e discou um número conhecido.

**Tenho vivido um dia por semana**

**Acaba a grana, mês ainda tem**

**Sem passado, nem futuro...**

**Eu vivo um dia de cada vez.**

Beaver, James, Hilarie e Justin já estavam no píer, vigiando de seus carros a chegada dos barcos. Beaver não viu a presença do carro de James, que estava num canto escuro, apenas observando a hora em que os barcos chegariam.

Hilarie checou as armas que igualmente carregaria e ajeitou a munição dentro do terninho comportado. Ela tinha uma 9mm nas costas.

Justin apenas aproveitou o momento de distração dos dois com as armas e mandou uma mensagem de seu celular para Morgan avisando que já estava a postos, mas que Jensen não havia chegado. Morgan respondeu a ele onde todos os policiais estariam estrategicamente posicionados.

Jared beijava Jensen avidamente já se preparando para tirar a roupa do namorado novamente. Jensen, que estava achando todo aquele comportamento estranho, tentava se desvencilhar da tentativa de Jared de prender Jensen em casa.

- Jay, pare... – Ele disse entre um beijo e outro.

- Fique comigo, Jen...

- Jared, pare! – Ele segurou os braços do moreno obrigando-o a parar com tudo aquilo. – Que está fazendo? Temos que ir...

- Jen, por favor, não vá... – O moreno implorava.

- Que está acontecendo com você? – Jensen perguntou sério, até um pouco irritado. – Está insistindo tanto nisso... Qual é o problema?

- Nenhum. – Jared apressou-se em responder. – Só não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

- Pressentimento? – Jensen franziu o cenho. – Tem algo que não está me contando?

- Não, Jensen. – O moreno alto respirava um pouco apreensivo e Jensen percebeu que definitivamente tinha algo errado.

Ele encarou Jared por um momento como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos, quando foi interrompido pelo seu celular tocando em seu bolso.

- Devem estar me esperando. – Ele disse olhando o visor e constatar que era Chad. – Vamos Jared. – Ele disse imperativo, afastando-se um pouco do moreno que suspirou conformado. Ia contar a verdade de uma vez por todas, tentar amenizar os danos.

**Quantas vezes eu estive cara a cara com a pior metade.**

**Quantas vezes a gente sobrevive à hora da verdade.**

**Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora...**

**Iria embora antes do final.**

- Jensen, espere, quero contar uma coisa...

- Espere. – Jensen respondeu enquanto abria o celular para atender. – Fala, Chad.

_- Jensen onde você está?_ – O loiro quase gritava em pânico do outro lado da linha.

- Em casa ainda, já estou a caminho. O que está...?

_- Onde está Jared?_ – Chad perguntou bastante agitado.

- Está aqui ao meu lado. O que foi, Chad? – Jensen perguntou preocupado e Jared passou a prestar atenção na conversa. Péssimo, péssimo pressentimento...

_- Está armado? _– Chad tinha a respiração pesada.

- Estou. O que foi? – O mais velho estava irritado agora.

_- Jared... Jared é Jared Tristan... Padalecki._

Obviamente que Jensen reconheceu o sobrenome e uma onda de pavor passou pelo seu corpo. Ele virou-se pasmo para encarar um Jared que parecia estar vendo seu medo se tornar realidade bem a sua frente. A expressão de Jensen era muito clara.

_- ELE É A PORRA DE UM FEDERAL, ACKLES!_ – Chad esbravejou do outro lado da linha diante do silêncio de Jensen. Um Jensen que agora sentiu o chão desaparecer debaixo de seus pés.

Ele sentiu o sangue correr gelado dentro de suas veias e sua cabeça deu algumas voltas quando pareceu que seu coração falhou uma batida.

- Ligue para o Beaver. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu proferir.

Ele fez tudo isso sem tirar os olhos de um Jared imóvel, com muito, muito pânico nos olhos. Ele, pela primeira vez desde que estivera ao lado de Jensen, temeu pela sua vida.

Jensen recuperou a razão e voltou a ter aquele olhar frio de quando Jared o conhecera, no primeiro dia. O loiro calmamente desligou o celular. Jared não se moveu.

Jensen deu dois passos da direção do moreno e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, sacou a arma que tinha nas costas e apontou pra cabeça de Jared, sem tirar os olhos dele.

**Surfando karmas e DNA.**

**Não quero ter o que eu não tenho.**

**Eu não tenho medo de errar.**

- Jensen... – Jared respirou fundo e fechou os olhos ao dizer o nome do loiro. Ele tremia, tentava retomar o controle de seu corpo, mas estava realmente muito difícil. – Eu posso explicar...

- O que? Pode explicar o que? – Jensen disse debochado, engatilhando o 38. Jared gelou ao ouvir o barulho da bala sendo posicionada. – Explicar que é uma merda de um federal que resolveu se envolver comigo, adquirir confiança pra que eu te contasse tudo e você colocasse no seu dossiê?

- Jen...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! – Ele gritou fazendo a arma gelada tocar na testa de Jared que apenas fechou os olhos. – Não negue, seu filho da puta, porque eu já sei de tudo. Estava muito óbvio, parabéns, Tristan... digo... – Jensen sorriu irônico. – _Padalecki._

- Por favor... – Jared dizia tentando manter a calma. Falava baixo e escolhia as palavras. – Me escute... Se você me ama como diz amar, me deixe explicar...

- O QUE? – Jensen olhou incrédulo para o moreno. – Ficou louco? Não acredito que está debochando do meu sentimento por você com o cano de um 38 apontando pra sua cabeça, você definitivamente não deve estar bem da cabeça, Padalecki.

- Não estou debochando. – Jared se defendeu. – Lembra... Você prometeu... – O moreno agora não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao lembrar da conversa. Mágoa, nervosismo, medo... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. – Eu nunca menti sobre o que sinto por você...

Ele mal terminou a frase e sentiu uma batida forte no rosto e gosto de sangue na boca. Jensen havia lhe dado uma coronhada perto da boca, fazendo o moreno cair aos pés dele.

- Como tem coragem... COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – O loiro estava enfurecido, e voltou a apontar a arma para Jared que estava no chão, limpando a boca com a manga da jaqueta.

- Jensen, por favor, me deixe falar, estou implorando... – Jared recomeçou, tirando forças sabe se lá de onde. Levantou-se novamente com certa dificuldade e ignorando a dor que sentia no maxilar.

- Você é um covarde. – O loiro agora tremia de raiva ao lembrar-se de tudo que disse a Jared e de tudo que o moreno havia dito a ele. – Como teve coragem de usar de algo tão sujo? Como desceu a esse nível? – Jensen tinha repugnância na voz e no olhar.

Jared apenas o ouvia sem conseguir pensar num contra argumento, apenas as lágrimas desenfreadas, principalmente agora que via os olhos de Jensen igualmente marejados.

- Eu não valho muita coisa, Jared... – Jensen começou novamente diante do silêncio de Jared. Ele tinha um tom cheio de mágoa. – Mas se quisesse me pegar... Não precisava ter usado meus sentimentos pra isso... – O mais velho não conseguiu conter uma lágrima que caía agora escorrendo pelo rosto e a mão que segurava a arma tremia.

- Eu não brinquei, Jensen... – Jared ajoelhou-se em frente ao loiro, sem tirar os olhos dele. – Foi por causa disso que te fiz prometer... Foi por isso que disse que tinha medo de te perder... Foi por isso que te pedi pra não deixar de me amar...

Jensen estava em pânico agora. Queria apertar o gatilho, queria matá-lo bem ali, naquele momento, queria atirar. Ele tremia, seu corpo inteiro estava descontrolado. Ele lembrou-se de seu pai, lembrou-sedo clube, da praia, da primeira vez que transaram na pedreira...

- Jensen, por favor... Você precisa acreditar, eu te amo...

- FILHO DA PUTA MENTIROSO! – Jensen voltou a bater no moreno com a arma.

Jared caiu pro lado sentindo agora seu sobre cilho arder e verter sangue perto de seus olhos. O liquido vermelho que escorria agora se misturava as lágrimas dele. Mas ele voltou a ficar de joelhos na frente de Jensen.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Por que você acha que eu não queria que você fosse lá hoje? – Jared perguntou tentando se acalmar.

- Contou a eles não é? Contou tudo a eles... – Jensen dizia inconformado. – Meu Deus como eu pude confiar em você, Jared, meu Deus! – Ele tinha desespero na voz. – Como fui idiota, você estava me usando o tempo todo!

- Eles não vão pegar você... – Jared dizia olhando um Jensen perdendo o controle. – Não vá lá... Eles vão pegar James...

- Lafferty? – Jensen olhou incrédulo para ele, achando que ele estava provavelmente ficando louco.

- Lafferty vai roubar sua carga. – Jared dizia enquanto Jensen arregalava os olhos e pegava o celular. – FBI vai estar lá e vai pegá-lo... E não a você...

- Você é a pior espécie de traidor, Padalecki... Pode parar o teatro agora, o show acabou!

- ESCOLHI TRAIR MEU PAÍS PRA TE PROTEGER. – Foi a vez de Jared gritar agora. Jensen se surpreendeu com a coragem dele, desistiu de fazer a ligação. – Pedi pra que ficasse comigo... – Ele continuou e Jensen, por incrível que pareça, se calou para ouvir. – Eu armei isso! Eu traí o FBI, eu me corrompi, pedi que fosse embora comigo...

- Está mentindo outra vez, isso é tudo parte do seu plano...

- E FIZ TUDO POR VOCÊ! – Ele voltou a erguer a voz para Jensen, ignorando o fato de Jensen novamente estar duvidando dele. – Como pode achar que fingi tudo aquilo?

O moreno levantou-se e foi de encontro a Jensen. Sem dificuldades pegou o braço de Jensen que estava com a arma e o colocou novamente sobre a própria cabeça.

- Se você não acredita, atira. – Jared dizia, limpando as lágrimas e o sangue. – Atira. Se acha que todas as vezes que transamos eu estava fingindo ser o homem mais feliz do mundo, atira. Não acredita mesmo que não te amo? Duvida de todas as coisas que te falei olhando nos teus olhos? Então atira...

Jensen sentiu a respiração pesar como se uma tonelada estivesse em cima de suas costas impedindo seus pulmões de inflarem.

- ATIRA! – Jared agora estava firme. Ele preferia mesmo morrer a viver com Jensen achando que ele era a pior espécie de ser humano.

Os olhos deles se encontraram por alguns segundos antes que Jared os fechasse, esperando e tentando adivinhar qual seria seu último suspiro.

Mas Jensen não teve coragem. Não teve coragem de atirar no homem que amava.

Ele apenas voltou a bater em Jared com o cabo da arma. Mais forte desta vez. Tanto que Jared caiu desmaiado ao pé da cama do loiro.

Ele voltou a pegar o celular, com as mãos trêmulas.

- Beaver.

_- Já estou no aeroclube preparando seu jato. – _Jim respondeu sereno. Era incrível a frieza com que ele conseguia se manter diante de tudo aquilo. _– Vim pra cá assim que Murray me ligou. Ele e Katie já estão a caminho._

- Obrigado, muito obrigado. – Jensen disse aliviado. – Já estou indo até aí.

Ele desligou celular e o atirou no chão, pisando em cima em seguida, com medo de que estivesse sendo rastreado ou que a linha estivesse grampeada.

Ele olhou para Jared desmaiado e foi uma das visões mais tristes de toda sua vida. Ele se permitiu chorar pela primeira vez, de verdade, em toda sua vida. Nem quando seu pai morreu ele sentiu um vazio tão grande.

Pegou o boné de Jared e pôs. Desceu as escadas rumo ao carro para o aeroclube.

**Surfando karmas e DNA.**

**Não quero ser o que eu não sou,**

**Eu não sou maior que o mar... **


	17. Right x Wrong

James foi o primeiro a descer do carro quando avistou o primeiro barco, seguido por Hilarie que estava desconfiada que algo estava errado. Justin procurou Beaver rapidamente com os olhos, mas não o encontrou.

Justin igualmente estranhou a falta de Katie que não havia dado as caras, assim como Chad. Ele pensou em dizer a Morgan para abortar a missão já que, definitivamente, algo não estava certo.

James apontou a arma para um dos barqueiros. O homem, claramente colombiano pela fisionomia latina, apenas ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição. Ele calmamente tirou a capa que cobria a mercadoria e James sorriu para Hilarie ao ver que realmente se tratava de heroína.

Justin suspirou e sorriu calmo. Ele, que estava atrás de Hilarie e James, calmamente puxou a arma do lado direito da cintura e apontou, satisfeito, pra cabeça de James.

James que sentiu o cano tocar sua cabeça e virou-se para Justin com um olhar debochado.

- Vai se virar contra nós, agora? – O moreno disse desdenhoso. – Vai roubar a carga da gente?

Justin apenas sorriu e, de canto olhou para Hilarie que tentava sacar a própria arma.

- Um movimento seu e eu estouro os miolos do seu maridinho aqui, sua vadia. – Ele disse com a voz firme e a loira apenas desistiu de afrontá-lo.

- Qual é, Hartley, podemos resolver isso. – James insistiu. – Você pode ficar com a metade e...

- FBI. Vocês estão presos. – Justin interrompeu a tentativa de negociação de James.

Tanto o moreno quanto Hilarie perderam as cores de seus rostos e as vozes, principalmente porque agora podiam ouvir as sirenes dos carros do FBI se aproximando, com luzes vermelhas e azuis iluminando o píer escuro.

Dois policiais apareceram ao lado de Justin algemando Hilarie e James, peritos da Narcóticos também estavam presentes cuidando das embarcações e dos barqueiros.

- Hartley. – Morgan apareceu ao longe e Justin sorriu orgulhoso em seguida.

- Chefe. – Ele cumprimentou Morgan que, apesar de estar feliz, parecia que não estava com uma cara muito boa. – Algum problema?

- Jensen fugiu. – Morgan disse enquanto o píer era tomado por federais.

- O QUE? – Justin disse assustado e incrédulo. – E Jared?

- Está no hospital. – Jeffrey respondeu. – Ouvimos a conversa no telefone de Jensen com Murray. Eles descobriram tudo.

- Mas... Como? – Justin questionou.

- Não temos certeza. – Morgan continuava, agora andando na direção dos carros ao lado do loiro. – Só sabemos que ele já está voando pra fora do país...

- Então vamos pegá-lo quando ele pousar e...

- Não podemos... – Morgan interrompeu. – Ele não veio aqui, não temos flagrante, não temos testemunhas, não temos provas, Justin... Voltamos à estaca zero com Ackles... – Ele bateu de leve no ombro de Justin, como se quisesse confortá-lo.

Justin ficou parado por alguns segundos, imóvel. Aquela história não estava bem contada e ele tinha quase certeza que isso se tratava da relação dele com Jared.

O jato de Jensen sobrevoava os céus com destino certo: Paris.

Jim estava ao celular falando com Kristin, que recebeu o aviso de Chad e igualmente não foi ao píer, ela já estava preparando-se para embarcar para Madri.

Jensen estava na parte da pequena sala montada dentro do avião e olhava pela janela. Triste, magoado, traído, enganado. Sem cor, sem coração... Sem vida.

- Jen... – Chad sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele não encarou o loiro, permaneceu imóvel. – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...

- Obrigado Chad. – Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da janela. – Por descobrir tudo.

- Eu sei que deve ter sido um choque pra você, sei que amava aquele _g-man_... Você não sabia.

- Fui um idiota. – Ele sorriu triste. – Coloquei tudo a perder, até mesmo vocês... Arrisquei a vida de vocês todos por causa de um... de um qualquer...

- Não é sua culpa, Jensen... – Chad tentou acalmá-lo.

- É sim. Confiei nele cedo demais... Me entreguei a ele cedo demais... – E lá vinham as lágrimas mais uma vez.

- Atirou nele? – Chad perguntou preocupado.

- Não tive coragem.

- Você está de brincadeira! – Beaver esbravejou ao ouvir o que Jensen disse. – Ele vai nos entregar, Jensen!

- NÃO CONSEGUI, OK? – Jensen encarou Jim pela primeira vez, gritando. – Não consegui. Eu o amo, não tive coragem de puxar o gatilho. Eu o amo!

- Ele é um federal, Jensen... – Beaver dizia, tentando entender a mágoa de Jensen. – Ele te enganou! Nada do que aconteceu entre vocês foi real...

- Eu sei. – Jensen respondeu, voltando a chorar feito uma criança. – Ele me usou pra ganhar alguma promoção de cargo... Aquele desgraçado!

Todos, incluindo Katie que permanecia sem saber o que dizer, resolveram ficar em silêncio. Eles não sabiam sequer direito o que fazer, nunca antes viram Jensen daquele jeito. Nem quando o pai ou a mãe do loiro morreram , ele ficou naquele estado. Chad chegou a temer que Jensen pudesse atentar contra a própria vida e resolveu ficar por perto, tentando dar um jeito de monitorá-lo.

Jared estava deitado no leito do hospital do centro de Los Angeles. Ele olhava a lua bonita no céu pela janela meio aberta do quarto. Uma noite bonita. A pior noite da sua vida.

Encarava o céu imaginando onde Jensen poderia estar, se havia sido pego ou não. Ele tinha um curativo no sobre cílio e estava tomando soro. Ele percebeu o inchaço perto da boca, mas nada daquilo importava. Ele não sentia mais vida nas células de seu corpo.

- Como está? – Justin entrou no quarto, mas Jared não se moveu nem para encarar o amigo e, igualmente ficou em silêncio. – Sinto muito pelo que houve.

- Eu o avisei. – Jared finalmente disse, ainda sem encarar Hartley.

- O que? – Justin perguntou sem entender.

- Eu o avisei pra não ir. Eu ia contar quem eu era.

- Como é que é, Jared? – Justin perguntou incrédulo.

- Onde ele está? O prenderam?

- Ele fugiu. – Justin respondeu. – A essa altura deve estar bem longe, provavelmente em outro país.

Jared sorriu. Jensen estava bem. Tinha ido embora, isso acendeu uma chama em seu coração, pelo menos ele estava livre e vivo.

- Você se apaixonou por ele, não foi? – Justin disse um pouco irritado. – Como pode trair o Bureau, Jared?

- Eu o amo. – Foi a única resposta que Jared encontrou e certamente achou a mais plausível.

- Ele é um traficante internacional desde que nasceu, como pode amar uma escória como ele?

- Pode reportar. – Jared pela primeira vez encarou Justin. – Pode contar. Vou pedir afastamento do Bureau...

- Jared, não...

- Avise Jeffrey que ele é um pai pra mim, devo tudo a ele... Que é um exemplo de homem e de ser humano. Mas eu tenho que escolher um lado...

- Jared! Como pode estar me dizendo isso? Vai ficar ao lado de um traficante? – Justin chegou a achar que aqueles remédios estavam afetando o bom senso do moreno.

- Vou ficar ao lado do homem que eu amo e implorar pra que ele me perdoe... – Ele suspirou e voltou a olhar pela janela. Estava mais calmo agora de saber que Jensen também estava.

Justin mal podia crer no que ouvia. Achou que era coisa de momento, logo Jared recobraria a consciência.

- Tem idéia de onde ele pode ter ido? – O loiro perguntou.

Jared pensou por um segundo e lembrou-se da conversa que tivera no dia anterior. "_Paris? O que você acha?_"

- Não. – Mentiu Jared e Justin percebeu que era mentira.

- Foi bom trabalhar com você, Padalecki. – Justin dizia, triste e revoltado com a decisão do moreno alto.

Ele rumava até a porta, preparando-se para sair quando ouviu Jared o chamar.

- Hartley. – Ele virou-se novamente na direção de Justin, que parou abruptamente o encarando de longe, inexpressivo. – Espero que você me entenda e me perdoe um dia. – Jared pediu com sinceridade.

- Eu espero que seu pai te perdoe. – O loiro não escondeu a mágoa na voz, dando as costas a Jared e deixando o quarto do hospital onde Jared estava.

Ele voltou a ter sombra que tinha antes de Justin chegar.

Em poucos dias, ele havia passado de agente promissor a fazer carreira do FBI a traidor da pátria.

- Jensen... – Chad novamente chamou pelo loiro, que permanecia em seu lugar no avião com a mesma expressão há quase duas horas. – Lobo disse que podemos ficar no apartamento dele em Paris e que, quando chegarmos, ele vai ligar pra você...

- Chad, eu não quero falar com ninguém...

- Ele está preocupado com você, já sabe o que houve. – Chad insistiu. – Vamos lá Jensen, você precisa reagir cara...

- Reagir? – Jensen retrucou. – Eu não sei nem por onde começar, Murray... – Ele tinha um olhar triste e perdido. – Eu não sei o que fazer...

- Vamos chegar na França e resolver, ok? – O hacker pegou carinhosamente em uma das mãos do chefe. – Não gosto de te ver assim...

Jensen olhou para a mão que Chad segurava por alguns segundos sem saber o que responder. Ele viu ali uma pessoa que, na concepção dele havia sido verdadeiro o tempo todo e agora praticamente o salvado, ser a mesma que ele magoou dias atrás por causa de Jared. O que o impressionava era a cumplicidade de Chad naquele momento.

- O que foi? – Chad perguntou ao perceber o silêncio de Jensen que o encarava profundamente nos olhos.

- Refletindo uma coisa que acabei de aprender. – Jensen respondeu finalmente após uma longa pausa.

- E o que seria? – Chad perguntou curioso, com um sorriso leve ao perceber que Jensen estava melhor.

- Que a pessoa que a gente espera que nos chute quando a gente cai... É uma das poucas que te ajudam a levantar... – O mais velho respondeu, apertando mais firme a mão de Chad e se deixando cair sob o ombro dele.

Chad o confortou, como amigo, como parceiro, cúmplice, e Jensen pode pelo menos naquele momento, ter algo no que se agarrar. E Chad, por sua vez, sabia que aquilo não tinha nenhuma segunda intenção. E sim, ele iria atrás de Jared. Com certeza iria.

- Não acredito que está sendo ingrato a esse ponto. – Morgan encarava atônito um Jared decidido na sala de interrogatório do FBI. – Depois de tudo Jared, como tem coragem?

- Eu não sei o que espera que eu diga, Jeff. – Jared disse sereno. – Estou dizendo a verdade. Estou sendo honesto justamente por sua causa.

- Jared. – Morgan tentava se acalmar, sentado na mesa em frente a Jared. – Podemos resolver, certo? Vamos deixar em arquivos confidenciais, você nos ajuda em outra missão... Até porque com Jensen fora do país, não há muita coisa que possamos fazer...

- Chefe, não me sinto digno de estar no Bureau. – Jared argumentou. – E isso prova o quão consciente estou das minhas recentes atitudes, e mais... Prova que não estou arrependido.

- Jared você tem noção de quanto tempo nos desperdiçou com isso? Essa operação tem anos, já custou a vida de outra agente...

- Jeff...

- Por isso eu repito, como tem coragem de fazer tudo isso e ainda dizer que não se arrepende?

- E eu repito, Jeff... É por isso que quero me afastar! Não posso estar aqui...

- Mas você precisa fazer algo para se redimir! – Morgan continha a vontade de gritar.

Jared ficou em silêncio. Não sabia mais o que dizer para não frustrar o amigo que considerava já da família. Jeffrey, por sua vez, tinha uma mescla de sentimentos que variava entre frustração e decepção.

- Tem, pelo menos, idéia de onde ele está agora? – Morgan perguntou após um longo suspiro para se acalmar.

- Não. – Jared mentiu novamente. Jeffrey, obviamente, o conhecia suficientemente para saber que seus olhos sempre o traíam quando ele mentia.

- Vou providenciar os papéis de seu afastamento. – Morgan, agora conformado, apenas passou a olhar Jared daquele jeito frio, como se ele fosse um outro policial qualquer que ele mal conhecesse. – Dispensado, agente.

- Jeff, eu só queria dizer que...

- Eu acho que não precisa que ninguém o acompanhe, não é? – Jeffrey interrompeu sem encarar o moreno alto, começou a preencher alguns papéis. – Já sabe onde é a saída.

Doeu. Doeu de verdade em Jared aquilo, mas ele já havia feito sua escolha e não voltaria atrás.

- Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar. – Justin dizia com um sorriso de canto em um lado da mesa numa outra sala de interrogatório.

- Eu fodi com um agente do FBI... – James ria alto sentado de frente para Justin, com as mãos sob a mesa, algemado. – Hartley... se é que esse é seu nome... – Ele mantinha o sorriso pretensioso, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Você foi... muito especial...

- Cala a boca, Lafferty. – Justin dizia debochado. – Repito. Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar... Agora me responde: pra onde Jensen foi?

- Eu não sei. – James respondeu indiferente. – E nem quero saber...

- Lafferty, qual é! – Justin insistiu. – Vou dizer a promotoria que você colaborou...

- Olha só, Justin... – James voltou sorrir, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, encarando as própria algemas. – Eu faria mesmo qualquer coisa para não ficar nesse antro, acredite, quero colaborar, não tenho motivos para proteger Ackles...

- Então...?

- Então que eu não sei mesmo. – James ainda mantinha a calma. – Não sei pra onde ele pode ter ido...

Justin suspirou conformado. Realmente ele podia ver que James não estava mentindo. Ele nem tinha como saber onde Jensen estava.

- Mas... – James recomeçou após uma longa pausa. – Hilarie é amiga de Kristin...

- Kristin... mulher de Lobo. – Justin complementou, acompanhando o raciocínio de James.

- Lobo certamente sabe onde Jensen está. Lobo sempre sabe...

Justin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto James voltava a olhar pra ele daquele jeito que ele odiava, mas dessa vez não estava incomodado, apenas achou graça. O loiro, rindo, deixou a sala de interrogatório. Lembrou-se de alguém em específico a quem pediria ajuda: Michael Rosenbaum.

Jared entrou em seu apartamento silencioso, um tanto quanto empoeirado e escuro. Ele jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro e jogou-se no sofá pegando o controle da televisão. Não que ele estivesse interessado em algo, apenas ligou para ter algum barulho por perto. O silêncio o fazia lembrar de Jensen.

Ele ligou o aparelho e parou de zapear em algum canal qualquer de esporte onde passava um jogo dos Knicks. Ele não prestou atenção, apesar de torcer pro time. Ele praticamente deitou no sofá encarando o teto da sala escura, apenas iluminada parcialmente pela luz que vinha da televisão.

"_E, Deus, como eu amo quando você sorri!"_

"_Logo percebi que nunca conseguiria esconder um segredo de você."_

"_Você me encontra até quando tento desesperadamente me esconder do mundo."_

Ele não ouvia a televisão por mais que ela estivesse ligada. Só ouvia a voz de Jensen na sua mente, no seu coração. Ele respirou fundo tentando fazer aquelas vozes cessarem. Ele queria ir atrás de Jensen, mas não tinha como, não sabia por onde começar, não tinha mais o reforço da agência, não tinha sequer uma arma caso precisasse.

Nem sequer tinha sua insígnia do FBI. E sim, aquilo abria muitas portas de informações.

Perdera seu futuro no Bureau, traiu seus amigos e seu país e agora, o pior de tudo, perdera Jensen. Ele achou que tinha tudo, apenas não lembrou-se que, quando temos tudo... Temos tudo a perder.

Mas agora ele não tinha mais nada a perder. Não sabia como e nem quando, mas um dia, iria atrás de Jensen Ackles, iria dar um jeito de fazer com que seus caminhos se cruzassem novamente.

Paris ele havia dito. Paris... E Jared sabia que havia sido por causa dele.

**FIM.**


End file.
